Fifty Shades of Castiel Novak
by kagura2409
Summary: Défi de Litany Riddle. Dean est un prostitué junky et masochiste. Castiel est un homme d'affaires sadique qui a besoin d'un chien. Lorsqu'ils se croisent, le sang gicle! Parce que mes persos sont VRAIMENT maso et VRAIMENT sadique, mais qu'ils s'aiment. Rien à voir avec une pucelle pseudo-innocente et un pauvre traumatisé de l'enfance... /!\ drogue et torture! Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Petite histoire dédiée à Litany Riddle, puisqu'elle m'a poussée à l'écrire (on lui dit merci!^^) Deux chapitres pour cette semaine, pour vous donner le ton, mais attention, j'attends votre avis en échange :)

* * *

Dean Winchester leva les yeux vers le ciel. La nuit était claire et la chaleur clémente en ce début d'été à Seattle. Heureusement, car ses vêtements en haillons avaient eut du mal à lui faire passer l'hiver. Il n'avait probablement dû sa survie qu'à quelques généreux clients, des habitués, qui lui payaient la chambre d'hôtel et un café, ou des doughnuts de temps en temps…

Un violent frisson suivit d'une forte et atroce nausée le rappela à sa tâche précédente. Il se laissait facilement distraire ces derniers temps, bien trop facilement…

Les doigts tremblants, il fit coulisser le couvercle de sa petite boite en bois laqué, cadeau de sa mère quand il était petit et l'une des rares choses qu'il avait emportée en s'enfuyant de chez lui. Cependant, il doutait que sa mère, décédée depuis plus de dix ans, ai un jour pensé que ce qui se retrouverait dans cette boite serait ce qu'il était en train d'en sortir aujourd'hui...

Secoué de tremblements et de frissons de plus en plus violent, le goût âcre de la bile lui remontant dans la gorge, il sortit précipitamment ses ustensiles. Il était limite…

Il jura quand il renversa une partie de sa poudre à côté de sa cuiller, mais s'aperçut rapidement qu'il tremblait trop pour ramasser les grains orange. Il abandonna quand un haut-le-cœur le fit se courber en deux et qu'un jet de bile jaillit de sa bouche pour aller imbiber son pantalon. Maudit Spike. Il était toujours en retard…

Dean du s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour réussir à allumer son briquet. Lorsqu'il y parvint enfin, il saisit sa cuiller crasseuse en essayant de ne pas renverser plus de poudre, et positionna sa cuiller au dessus de la flamme tremblante. Lorsque la poudre orange se fut changée en un liquide visqueux que des bulles de chaleur faisaient bouillonner, il éteignit son briquet et posa sa cuiller sur le sol, juste à temps pour pouvoir réprimer un nouveau violent haut-le-cœur…

Il prit ensuite un vieux mouchoir en tissu, -ayant appartenu à son père, cette fois- et le mit par dessus sa cuiller. A bout, il prit sa seringue et aspira le liquide. Prenant bien soin de chasser les bulles d'air malgré son état fébrile, il s'empressa ensuite de poser son garrot, et de s'enfoncer l'aiguille dans le creux du coude gauche, là ou d'autres piqûres violentes avaient fini par faire un bleu...

En dessous du bleu, mais au dessus des blessures, sinon, ça faisait trop mal. Et puis, ces coupures si profondes sur ses avants bras et ses cuisses, n'étaient pas la pour ça. Pas plus que le reste des marques...

Dean inspira, bloqua sa respiration, puis expira lentement. L'héroïne commençait à courir dans ses veines, calmant sa faim, ses tremblements, ses haut-le-cœurs et ses nausées, brouillant sa vue, son ouïe et son raisonnement, alors que la drogue atteignait lentement son centre du plaisir et forçait son cerveau à inonder son corps d'endorphines…

Dean s'affala contre le mur de la ruelle crasseuse contre lequel il s'était assit. L'aiguille toujours dans son bras, il s'amusa des nuances colorées qu'il voyait passer devant ses yeux. L'odeur de poubelles et de pisse qui régnait dans la ruelle n'atteignait plus ses narines. A la place, il se sentait dans un monde cotonneux et doux, qui atténuait son mal de tête et rendait sa bouche pâteuse…

Après avoir plané un bon moment, Dean retrouva assez de force et de conscience pour se relever. Bien que toujours sous les effets de la drogue, il rassembla lentement ses affaires, resta longuement à penser devant son sac, incapable de dire si il avait tout pris, ou bien si il avait oublié quelque chose…

Ses pensées se mélangeaient, et finalement, sans avoir réussi à déterminer si il avait tout ramassé, il se résolut à se lever. Il empoigna son sac et s'appuya contre le mur pour se remettre sur ses pieds, puis, en titubant, il parti vers le petit parc ou il avait pris l'habitude de dormir les soirs de beau temps…

Peu assuré sur ses pieds, il réussit à en placer un devant l'autre, puis un autre encore, puis encore un autre, et un autre, et un autre. Il faillit basculer en avant lorsque son pied droit tomba soudainement plus bas que le pied gauche. Sans s'en apercevoir, il était sorti de la ruelle et avait atteint le bord du trottoir…

Il fit encore un pas, puis un autre, et un autre encore. Vacillant une nouvelle fois sur ses jambes, il leva de nouveau les yeux vers le ciel : les étoiles se confondaient les unes les autres en de grandes traînées blanches, la lune lui semblait plus lumineuse que le soleil, et les nuages semblaient vivants, monstres de cauchemars au milieu du noir du ciel…

Se concentrant sur les étoiles, Dean tenta de démêler les différentes traînées lumineuses et blanches. Il n'entendit pas les cris affolés des passants, ni le crissement des pneus sur l'asphalte. Son ouïe était brouillée, ralentie…

Il ne sentit pas le choc tout de suite, car ses nerfs étaient endormis par la drogue. L'espace d'un instant, il eût l'impression surréaliste de voler dans les airs, puis, il gémit faiblement de douleur en s'écrasant sur le sol… Il cligna stupidement des yeux un instant, la lumière crue des phares et des lampadaires brûlant ses pupilles dilatées par l'héroïne, avant de sombrer dans un univers de coton, à l'obscurité aveuglante…


	2. Chapter 2

Dean se réveilla en gémissant de douleur. Il sentait les effets du manque qui affaiblissaient son organisme, quelque chose lui tiraillait le bras et tout son corps lui faisait mal. La lumière violente lui brûlait les yeux à travers ses paupières closes et sa bouche était sèche comme du vieux carton. Sa langue était pâteuse et tout son corps était lourd. Lorsqu'il tenta de bouger, il ne réussit qu'à gémir de douleur à nouveau, et un bourdonnement incessant remplissait sa tête de bruit…

Cependant, quelqu'un dans la pièce sembla comprendre sa détresse. Il entendit le bruit assourdissant d'une porte que l'on ferme, puis, l'horrible chuintement des volets que l'on tire résonna dans son crâne. La lumière s'atténua pour presque s'éteindre…

Il entendit une voix. Une voix forte et claire, autoritaire. Froide aussi. Une voix comme il en avait rarement entendu. Une voix à laquelle, machinalement, il savait qu'il obéirait..

-Tu es réveillé ?

Il gémit pour montrer son éveil, mais il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. La lumière, pourtant presque inexistante, le brûlait encore, ses pupilles et sa tête lui faisaient mal, et sa gorge était en feu.

Il entendit un bruit de cascade. En réalité, l'homme avait simplement imbibé son mouchoir d'eau en le plongeant dans le pichet, mais le manque flagrant de drogue dans l'organisme de Dean, allié aux effets des autres médicaments, exacerbait ses sens, tout en les assourdissant. De cet étrange mélange ne résultait que la douleur…

Il gémit presque de contentement en sentant un linge humide et glacé se poser sur ses yeux et son front. Quelque chose de froid se pressa contre sa bouche et machinalement, il ouvrit les lèvres. Il manqua de s'étouffer avec l'eau qui coulait dans sa gorge à sec et fut prit d'un quinte de toux qui le mit au supplice.

-Je ne peux pas te redresser, repris la voix, tu as plusieurs côtes cassées.

Dean, crispé, la respiration sifflante, s'efforça de se calmer, puis, il hocha prudemment la tête. La brûlure de ses yeux commençait à s'atténuer avec le linge mouillé, et il tenta prudemment d'ouvrir les yeux. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières à travers le tissu, jusqu'à ce que sa vue se soit stabilisée. Une main retira le mouchoir et Dean referma brusquement les yeux, avant de les rouvrir prudemment. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ça, mais il ferait avec. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Seules les dernières lattes des stores n'étaient pas fermées.

Il se tourna alors vers l'autre occupant de la pièce. Pour ce qu'il pouvait en voir, c'était un homme. Seul, le port digne, des cheveux en bataille, bien qu'apparemment bien coupés. Il ne réussissait pas à voir ses yeux, mais l'homme semblait vêtu d'un vieux pardessus. Pourtant, les vêtements qu'il portait en dessous ressemblaient à un costume...

-Eh bien, tu m'as fait une belle frayeur, dit l'homme de sa belle voix grave.

Dean frissonna de façon incontrôlable. L'homme le fixait de ses yeux invisibles, et même si son ton de voix semblait avenant, il devina que quelque chose n'allait pas avec cette image. Dean le sentait. Cet homme pouvait probablement jouer n'importe quel rôle, mais pas celui de l'homme inquiet…

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Dean.

-Je suis l'homme qui t'as renversé. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de se droguer, tu sais ? Ça pousse les gens à rester au milieu de la route quand le feu est vert…

Dean considéra la question, perplexe. C'était ce qui lui était arrivé ? Il haussa les épaules. Bah, il aurait pu mourir, ça n'aurait pas eu de grande importance. Des personnes qu'il aimait étaient encore en vie, mais il doutait qu'elles soient contentes de le voir si il revenait dans son état actuel… Il fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce que je fais la ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne pouvais pas te laisser agoniser au milieu de la route alors j'ai dit à mon chauffeur d'appeler une ambulance…

-Je n'ai pas les moyens de payer les frais médicaux.

-Moi si.

-Pourquoi vous feriez ça ?

-Pourquoi est ce que tu te drogue ?

Dean s'interrompit. Il haïssait les gens comme ça.

-Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Un saint qui peut me ramener sur le droit chemin et envers qui je serais reconnaissant à vie ?

L'homme se recula et tira brutalement sur l'un des stores qui donnaient sur l'intérieur de l'hôpital, et la lumière crue des néons inonda la pièce.

L'homme avait les cheveux bruns et des yeux bleu électrique. Son regard, même si il pouvait passer pour gentil en surface, était, pour qui savait regarder, d'un froid glacial. Et il arborait un sourire sarcastique.

-Ai-je l'air d'être un saint ?

Dean frissonna de nouveau et déglutit. Non. Définitivement pas. Il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme qui lui envoyait des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale. Et il n'y avait pas que ça. Dean était persuadé qu'il devait connaître cet homme…

Sachant qu'il avait parfaitement lu sa réponse sur son visage, Dean opta pour une autre approche.

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

L'homme haussa un sourcil.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Vous me soignez alors que vous savez que je n'ai pas les moyens de vous rembourser. Pourtant, vous avez vous-même dit que vous ne le feriez pas gratuitement, donc que voulez-vous ?

L'homme sourit, d'un petit sourire en coin plutôt effrayant. Il n'était pas idiot ce gamin.

Lorsque son chauffeur l'avait renversé, il s'était dit qu'il allait probablement le virer. Mais il n'était pas sûr de trouver aussi bien que Uriel. L'homme se débrouillait bien, et n'outrepassait pas ses droits… Et puis, il était doué. Et puis c'était son cousin, merde ! Il n'aurait jamais dû employer son cousin, il ne pouvait même plus le virer si il faisait une connerie maintenant… Oui, il allait sans doute le garder. Il avait alors jeté un regard dédaigneux au clochard. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et il puait la pisse et la gerbe. Vu la largeur de ses pupilles et son temps de réaction, il était complètement camé. Et vu comment ses vêtements étaient déjà courts à la base, il devait vraisemblablement tapiner pour avoir sa dose. Dans ces conditions, il devait pouvoir pardonner à son chauffeur… Mais il n'était pas homme à laisser quelqu'un agoniser dans la rue. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix à vrai dire…

Et puis le gamin était mignon. Et quelque chose en lui avait éveillé son intérêt.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Avant toute chose, j'aimerais que tu réponde à quelques questions. Et que tu y réponde sincèrement. Pour être honnête, je me fous royalement des réponses, mais au cas ou, j'aimerais les connaître. Si tu as un foyer, je ne te forcerai pas à y retourner. Si tu as des ennuis, je ne te livrerai pas à la police. Je te le promets. J'ai d'autres choses à faire de toutes façons. Dans tous les cas, considère tes frais médicaux comme réglés. Vois ça comme le minimum syndical après t'avoir renversé.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Même si c'est plus de ta faute que de la mienne étant donné que tu étais complètement shooté…

Dean le considéra un instant sans répondre. Même sans le vouloir, il savait qu'il dirait la vérité. Il y avait quelque chose dans cet homme qui l'y poussait, qui l'y forçait. Son regard sans doute. Son regard était parfait… Sa bouche interrogeait, mais son regard ordonnait… Et son regard n'accepterait aucun mensonge...

-Diras-tu la vérité ? Puis-je te faire confiance ?

Lentement, Dean hocha la tête.

-Bien, alors pour commencer, as-tu un endroit ou rentrer ?

Marrant, il ne commençait pas par son nom, comme toutes les assistantes-sociales ou flics ou autres personnes pseudo-concernées qu'il avait pu croiser…

-Non.

L'homme fronça les sourcils.

-As-tu de la famille ?

-Oui.

-Savent-ils ou tu es ?

-Non.

-Tu ne souhaite pas les revoir ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que.

L'homme sembla considérer sa réponse un moment, avant de hausser les épaules, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. Soit. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça, ça le regardait après tout. Si tout se passait comme il l'espérait, il finirait par le savoir…

-Pourquoi es-tu parti.

-Parce que j'en avais envie.

-Peux-tu préciser ?

Dean réfléchit un moment, essayant de choisir les bons mots, pour exprimer les bonnes choses…

-Parce que je ne pouvais pas être moi _là-bas…_ Je savais que je n'était pas comme eux… Il n'y a pas de raisons, c'est juste... comme ça… Je suis parti pour pouvoir vivre comme je le voulais…

Allons bon, voila autre chose… Et il voulait vraiment vivre comme ça ? Après tout, pourquoi pas… Mais il n'allait pas l'interroger plus, il sentait que le gamin se braquerait si il faisait ça, alors il changea de sujet.

-Peux-tu me dire quel est ton nom ?

-Dean, répondit machinalement le gamin.

-Dean comment ?

-Winchester.

Dean Winchester… Ce n'était pas un nom si répandu, avec un bon détective privé, il pourrait facilement trouver la famille du gamin, même si elle n'était pas à Seattle… Restait à savoir si il allait la contacter…

-Cela fait longtemps que tu te drogue ?

-Assez.

-Combien de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Pourquoi as-tu commencé ?

-Parce que j'en avais envie.

-Tu te sens libre en prenant de la drogue ?

-En quelque sorte…

-Tu ne t'en considère pas comme esclave ?

Le gamin réfléchit de nouveau un moment. Ce mec posait des questions bizarres...

-Je suppose que maintenant, je le suis… Mais pas pour la première fois, ça c'était mon choix… On ne me l'a pas proposé, c'est moi qui y ai pensé…

-Parce que tu en avais envie ?

-Oui.

-Pour essayer ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi as-tu continué ? Parce que ça te plaisait ?

-Oui.

L'homme sembla déçu. Dean se dit qu'il avait sans doute un côté « saint » finalement. L'homme se dit qu'il avait peut être surestimé le gamin. Peut être qu'il était juste comme tous les autres : un petit con qui en a marre de ses parents...

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu dans la rue.

-Sept ans je crois.

-Quel âge as-tu maintenant ?

-Vingt-deux ans.

Bordel. Ce gamin avait fugué pour se droguer quand il avait quinze ans…

-C'est pour avoir ta dose que tu te prostitue ?

L'hôpital avait fait les recherches MST de toutes façons…

-Pas que. Parce que j'aime ça aussi.

Ah. Ça, c'était déjà plus intéressant. Dean vit une lueur nouvelle briller dans les yeux de l'homme. Une lueur d'intérêt. Il s'en doutait. Encore un vieux pervers qui se planquait derrière une morale, mais il allait lui demander son cul en échange des frais… Et comme Dean n'aurait pas de quoi le rembourser avant un moment, ça allait durer longtemps…

-Tu as commencé à te prostituer avant de te droguer ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je pensais que les hommes avec qui je couchais pourraient m'apporter ce que je recherchais.

-Ils l'ont fait ?

-Pas tous.

-Que recherches-tu ?

-Quelque chose.

-Quel genre de chose ?

-Quelque chose qui me fasse me sentir vivant ?

Évidemment. Fugueur, prostitué, drogué, masochiste, vu les traces, et dépressif… Un grand classique…

-As-tu trouvé cette chose ?

-Je ne sais pas. En partie je crois.

-Ce n'est pas encore parfait ?

-Non. Il manque quelque chose.

-Quoi donc ?

-Je ne sais pas. _L'Étincelle_ , je crois…

-L'Étincelle ?

-Le chose qui rendrait ça parfait.

Évidemment…

Dean considéra l'homme d'un air perplexe. Il l'avait renversé, et maintenant, il payait ses frais. Il avait probablement lu les rapports des médecins, et entendu ce qu'ils avaient à dire. Depuis tout à l'heure, il posait des tas de questions, mais pourquoi ne posait-il pas les plus évidentes ? Les plus _voyantes…_

Si il ne parlais plus, lui il allait le faire…

-Vous me soignez si vous voulez, mais je ne veux pas aller en cure…

-Pourquoi ? Parce que tu sais que je vais te demander quelque chose en échange ou parce que tu serais encore plus dépendant de moi ?

-Les deux.

-Je ne te forcerais pas à aller en cure si tu ne le veux pas. Pourquoi te mutile-tu ?

Enfin, on y était. En partie.

-Parce que j'en ai envie.

-Ça te fait te sentir vivant ?

-En partie.

-Il manque l'étincelle ?

-Toujours.

L'homme avait fini par s'asseoir sur une chaise en plastique à côté de lui. Il n'avait toujours pas enlevé son pardessus, pourtant, il faisait plutôt chaud. Il devait transpirer dans son beau costume bleu marine… Dean ne savait pas trop quoi penser de lui. Même si il venait de le soumettre à un interrogatoire en règle, il ne semblait pas avoir menti en lui disant qu'il se fichait des réponses… Et quelque part, il avait presque l'impression qu'il le _comprenait_. C'est juste qu'il s'en foutait…

L'homme posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et mit ses mains en accent circonflexe avant de poser le menton dessus d'un air songeur… Au bout d'un moment, il parla de nouveau.

-Je ne sais pas si tu vaux la peine que je te soigne… Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'apporter ce que je cherche…

Dean ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Les gens étaient rarement de telles ordures d'une manière si naturelle… Il eût un petit sourire.

-Navré de ne pas pouvoir vous aider...

-Mmmh…

L'homme réfléchit encore un moment, avant d'enfin poser la dernière question légitime… En quelque sorte…

-Les marques que tu as sur le corps, tu étais d'accord pour les avoir ?

Ok… La, une personne normalement constituée aurait du demander de qui elles provenaient… Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait l'air franchement intéressé...

-Plus ou moins.

-Plus ou moins ?

-Ça fait partie du boulot.

-Mais encore ?

Dean se tut un instant, comme hésitant à exprimer le fond de sa pensée, puis il se retourna vers l'homme. Vers ses yeux hypnotisants qui lui ordonnaient de répondre. Même si le reste du visage de leur propriétaire restait songeur et interrogatif…

-Certains ne sont vraiment pas doués.

-Pour ?

-Pour me faire souffrir.

Le visage de l'homme s'éclaira d'un grand sourire.

-Je crois que l'on va pouvoir arriver à un arrangement…

* * *

Alors, verdict pour ces premiers chapitres?


	3. Chapter 3

Désolée, on reprend les vieilles habitudes, alors seulement un chapitre aujourd'hui!

 **Réponse à ma review guest: carmin (au cas ou tu viendrais me lire^^):** On est d'accord que ce livre est nase :b Maintenant, j'espère qu'un jour tu retomberas sur mon résumé et que tu te diras "tiens, et si j'allais lire finalement?" Rassure-toi, je suis quelqu'un qui a du mal à faire souffrir ses personnages sans raison alors la douleur sera rarement exempte de plaisir... :) Bonne continuation à toi! A une prochaine fois^^

* * *

Dean se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. A tous les coups. Il se tapait toujours les pires tordus. Restait à savoir si il serait à la hauteur de sa propre folie…

-Vous payez mes frais médicaux mais vous attendez tout de même quelque chose en échange. Que proposez-vous ?

-Disons… Une petite cure personnalisée ?

Dean haussa un sourcil. Qu'est ce que c'était que ça encore ?

-C'est à dire.

-Que les choses soient bien claires : je suis prêt à t'héberger, te nourrir, te vêtir. Je peux sans aucun problème subvenir à tous tes besoins, mais je ne te fournirai aucune drogue…

-Donc ?

-Je suis quelqu'un d'assez occupé. Cependant, je me débrouillerai pour être un minimum présent pendant ce temps la. En échange, je veux qu'à chaque fois que tu ressens des symptômes de manque, tu vienne me voir…

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Nous verrons cela plus tard. Disons qu'il te reste encore un petit test à passer, et un papier à signer. Si tu passe ce test, tu auras un certain nombre de règles à respecter. Si tu y échoue, je te paierai tes frais médicaux comme promis, puis je te laisserai en paix. Tu te débrouilleras pour la suite, tu retournera sur le trottoir pour te droguer si tu le souhaite…

Dean se redressa autant qu'il le pouvait sans souffrir. C'est à dire pas beaucoup.

-Pourquoi vouloir me sevrer de la drogue ? Et qu'attendez-vous de moi au final ?

L'homme se redressa et s'installa confortablement dans sa chaise.

-J'ai besoin d'un chien. J'y trouve de l'intérêt en étant sur qu'il ne s'enfuira pas pour avoir sa dose…

Dean haussa un sourcil. Tiens donc, un chien. Il ne pouvait pas dire que cela était nouveau, des clients qui se prenaient un peu trop au jeu la lui avaient déjà faite. Cependant, ces types n'étaient que des crétins aux fantasmes bizarres et qui ne pensaient pas risquer la mort de leur réputation par overdose de ridicule… Cet homme semblait différent. Il _était_ différent. Bien trop sérieux pour ne pas savoir. Dean se posa une nouvelle fois la question : serait-il à la hauteur ? Serait-il assez sérieux pour lui ? Ou bien écoperait-il de nouvelles blessures stupidement douloureuses, parce que ce type ne saurait pas contrôler son poing et n'aurait pas compris que la douleur pouvait être associée au plaisir ?

-Et quel est le test ?

L'homme eut un petit sourire.

-Pas maintenant. Tu dois signer ce papier d'abord et je ne l'ai pas sur moi. Laisse moi le temps de m'en procurer un exemplaire et nous verrons cela. Tu dois être fatigué, repose-toi, je reviendrais demain. Tes blessures sont sérieuses, tu en as besoin.

Et la dessus, l'homme se leva et sortit.

Dean en resta abasourdi. Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer précisément ? Qui était ce type ? Il arrivait, décrétait qu'il voulait un clébard et se faisait la malle pour aller chercher un papelard ? C'était quoi son problème exactement ?

Une nouvelle pointe de douleur le força à se renfoncer dans ses oreillers. Une infirmière entra et, voyant qu'il était réveillé, appela un médecin qui lui fit passer les tests usuels. En sortant, la jeune femme lui donna une nouvelle dose de calmant, même si ils avaient cessé la morphine après avoir obtenu les résultats de ses tests toxicologiques. Bientôt, Dean n'eut même plus la force de réfléchir, et retomba dans un lourd sommeil médicamenteux…

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, l'homme était de nouveau là, assis sur sa chaise de plastique.

-Eh bien, tu es réveillé ?

Dean grogna en tentant d'ouvrir les yeux. Un sommeil forcé n'est jamais naturel et toujours bien trop lourd pour en sortir facilement.

L'homme se pencha vers lui pour être sûr d'avoir toute son attention.

-Notre petit accord d'hier tient-il toujours ?

Dean grogna de nouveau.

-Vous voulez dire notre accord comme quoi vous payez mes frais médicaux et en échange, je deviens votre clébard ? Je suis pas sur d'avoir le choix au final, mais bon, il paraît qu'il faut que je signe un papelard…

L'homme se rencogna dans sa chaise.

-Tu as parfaitement le choix, je ne te force en rien…

Dean considéra la question un moment. C'était vrai…

Il avait le choix entre dire « oui », et devenir le « chien » de cet homme, quoi que cela puisse signifier, et dire « non », et repartir dans la rue…

Et en plus, il était nourri, logé, vêtu, et était sevré de la drogue, qui commençait à prendre beaucoup trop de place dans sa vie ces derniers temps, la preuve, il était allongé sur un lit d'hôpital maintenant…

Était-ce trop demander que de ressentir un peu de chaleur humaine de temps en temps ? Une boisson chaude et un morceau de pain pour le petit déjeuner ? Trois repas par jours ? Un endroit ou rentrer ?

-Bon, il est ou ce papier ?

L'homme sourit et sortit un papier de la poche intérieur de sa veste. Il le tendit au jeune junky qui s'en saisit.

-Mmmmh… Fit le jeune homme en le parcourant rapidement. Ce faisant, il se mit à lire distraitement :

-S'engage à ne rien révéler de… Quoi, c'est un accord de confidentialité !?

-Précisément, acquiesça l'homme. En signant ce papier, tu t'engage à ne jamais rien révéler de ce qui se passera entre nous et cela, dès que tu auras reposé ton stylo...

Dean considéra le papier, puis l'homme, puis le papier encore.

-Bordel, mais vous êtes qui !?

L'homme sourit de nouveau.

-Je me doutait bien que tu ne m'avais pas reconnu… Vois-tu, je suis quelqu'un d'assez médiatisé. Un homme d'affaires parmi tant d'autres, certes, mais je suis assez influent… Je me doutait bien que quelqu'un qui vivait dans la rue depuis aussi longtemps n'avait pas pu entendre parler de moi, car mon ascension est assez récente, mais mon nom est suffisamment connu pour que je ne te dise rien de plus sans que tu ai signé ce papier…

Ce faisant, il sorti d'une de ses poches un stylo.

Dean regarda l'homme un instant, perplexe, puis il saisit le stylo et signa.

-Bien. Mon nom n'est pas si important pour l'instant. Mais es-tu prêt pour le test ?

Dean hocha la tête.

-Parfait ! Vois-tu, tes blessures sont graves. Tu as trois côtes cassées et deux fêlées, le pneumothorax a été évité de justesse… Ta hanche a été déboîtée, ton épaule a été disloquée. Tu es malnutri, à la limite du rachitisme, épuisé, et en état d'extrême faiblesse à cause de la drogue, sans compter ton addiction ! Ton poignet est brisé et tu as passé trois jours dans le coma à cause d'une commotion cérébrale… Autant dire que tous tes capteurs sont branchés… Mais il est deux heures du matin, et un grave accident de la route a eu lieu il y a environ une heure… Très peu d'infirmières sont disponibles, et je veux que pas une seule n'entre dans cette pièce…

Dean fronça les sourcils.

-En quoi ça dépend de moi ?

-Oh mais justement, ça dépend essentiellement de toi…

L'homme se recula, baissa les stores et verrouilla la porte. Dean fronça les sourcils une nouvelle fois. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce que cela avait à voir avec lui…

-Et que dois-je faire ?

-Tu vas vite le comprendre. Es-tu prêt ?

Le jeune homme, toujours incertain, hocha néanmoins lentement la tête. L'homme se leva et s'approcha de lui. Son regard changea. Plus exactement, il se fit plus franc, sans aucun faux semblant…

Dean déglutit et sentit tout souffle quitter ses poumons lorsqu'il se noya dans ces yeux de glace. Il se sentait paralysé, comme la proie face au serpent prêt à bondir…

D'un geste vif, l'homme l'empoigna par la gorge, serrant jusqu'à le faire suffoquer. Son autre main, elle, glissa sous les draps et sa chemise d'hôpital pour empoigner son sexe ramolli. Aussitôt, tous les scopes du garçon se mirent à sonner. Dean se débattit autant que la douleur de ses côtes le lui permettait. C'était simplement plus fort que lui ! Il avait beau se droguer, se prostituer et se mutiler, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de mourir, et il n'avait tout simplement pas assez d'air pour respirer, il avait l'impression de se noyer… Ses côtes lui faisaient souffrir le martyr, la douleur le faisait gémir, et les sirènes lui martelaient le crâne, il était à deux doigt de a crise de panique…

Et puis ses yeux, jusque là hagards et fuyants, à la recherche de tout ce qui pouvaient le sauver, accrochèrent de nouveau les yeux bleu-glace de son assaillant. Dean se calma instantanément. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait assez d'air. Pas assez pour respirer correctement, mais assez pour ne pas s'évanouir et rester conscient. Lentement, les sirènes ralentirent pour reprendre un rythme normal. Figé, Dean restait concentré sur ces yeux à l'éclat acéré. Un léger gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge, et il sentit son sexe s'ériger. Il reprit conscience de la main chaude qui l'enserrait fortement, et sentit son sexe se gonfler un peu plus à l'intérieur de cette main qui l'empêchait pourtant de s'épanouir. L'autre main se resserra sur sa gorge, et Dean, la respiration sifflante, ne put retenir un léger coup de hanches…

C'était un cercle vicieux. La douleur et la peur l'excitaient, et son sexe se gonflait. La main de l'homme l'empêchait de grossir et le faisait souffrir. Ce qui l'excitait encore plus et lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Dean adorait ça. Il était prêt à faire tout ce que cet homme lui demanderait pour que cela continue…

Il sentait les frissons de plaisir qui remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sa respiration, déjà difficile, devenait des halètements. La douleur, il la ressentait comme il avait toujours voulu la ressentir. Jouissive…

Et cela, simplement parce qu'il regardait cet homme dans les yeux…

Ces yeux bleus dans lesquels il se noyait. Ces yeux bleus dont la froideur le transperçaient. Ces yeux bleus dont l'orgueil autant que le mépris l'épinglaient à son lit…

Dieu que cela l'excitait !

Cet homme était loin d'en être à son coup d'essai ! Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait…

Et bordel, il était doué !

Dean hoqueta lorsque la main sur son sexe se mit à bouger. De haut en bas, sans diminuer la pression. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser… Se mordant la lèvre de plaisir et de douleur, Dean ne peut empêcher une larme de couler sur son visage. Au bord du gouffre, il lança à l'homme un regard implorant. Il le vit sourire, comme content qu'il ait demandé son autorisation, et il se pencha vers lui.

-Tu peux jouir, murmura-t-il à son oreille d'une voix rauque.

L'homme lâcha son sexe, et alors que Dean, enfin libre, explosait de jouissance, il le bâillonna de sa bouche. Dean, sentant ses lèvres sur les siennes, essaya de contenir son gémissement, et se perdit dans la bataille avec la langue qui assaillait la sienne. L'homme s'écarta soudain brusquement et lâcha la gorge du jeune homme, qui reprit enfin son souffle en crachotant, gémissant sous la douleur de ses côtes qui le faisaient souffrir. Pas une seule infirmière ne s'était intéressée à sa chambre.

-Félicitation, tu as réussi l'examen…

* * *

Alors, verdict pour cette histoire d'un nouveau genre?


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponse à me review guest: carmin:** Merci, c'est gentil, contente que tu ai décidé d'essayer^^ Oui, je sais que c'est le plus commun, mais c'est justement pour ça que j'ai eu envie de changer, c'est plus drôle à lire et plus rigolo à écrire... :b (oui, ça arrive que je me tape des barres de rire toute seule devant mon clavier^^') Voici la suite, mais par contre, juste un détail: la dernière fois j'ai dit que les scènes de sexe seraient RAREMENT exemptes de plaisir... Il y en a une ou Dean a vraiment mal, et qui est nécessaire à l'histoire (bah oui, sinon ça pourrait continuer longtemps avant que notre angelot national se pose des questions hein?-") mais qui n'est pas pour tout de suite, je mettrai un avertissement si tu veux, comme ça tu ne lira pas et tu passera directement à la suite...

* * *

Dean reprenait lentement son souffle, sous le regard parfaitement insensible du cinglé qui venait à la fois de l'étrangler, manquant de le tuer, et de lui faire la meilleure branlette de sa vie, et pourtant, il avait de quoi comparer…

-Vous êtes malade…

Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans son ton de voix. C'était un simple constat…

L'homme eût un petit sourire en coin.

-Oui, mais tu aime ça…

Dean se permit de lever un sourcil sarcastique.

-C'est vrai. Maintenant, comment allez vous expliquer aux médecins les superbes marques en forme de doigts qui ne manqueront pas d'arriver d'ici deux ou trois jours ?

-Je ne l'expliquerai pas. Tu les cachera et, le cas échéant, tu expliquera pour moi, répondit l'homme en lui tendant son écharpe en soie.

Dean haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il soit crédible. De telles marques ne pouvaient pas lui avoir été faites avant d'entrer à l'hôpital, il y était déjà depuis trop longtemps pour ça, et il n'avait pas pu se battre avec un autre patient, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas quitter sa chambre… Il supposa que c'était la clause du contrat qui disait « démerde toi tout seul en cas de problème... »

Malgré tout, il attrapa l'écharpe et l'enroula autour de son cou et ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier la chaleur qui se dégageait de l'étoffe. Pas plus qu'il ne put s'empêcher de humer l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Une odeur d'orage. Une odeur d'after-shave et d'ozone… Il tourna son regard vers l'homme, qui le fixait avec une expression indéchiffrable. Il s'expliqua.

-Excusez-moi. Ça fait juste tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de réel contact humain, que personne n'a fait preuve de gentillesse à mon égard… Merci pour l'écharpe…

L'homme haussa un sourcil sarcastique.

-Parce que tu trouve que c'est être gentil que de te donner une écharpe pour camoufler les marques que je t'ai faites en t'étranglant ?

Dean sourit.

-C'est l'une des choses les plus gentilles que l'on m'ait faite depuis longtemps… Et puis, si vous dites vrai, alors j'ai un endroit ou aller maintenant… Et un endroit ou dormir…

Nouveau lever de sourcil.

-Je crains que tu n'idéalise un peu trop la chose. Pourtant, tu as compris ce que je te demandai, non ? Et tu auras un certain nombre de règles à suivre, nous en discuteront…

Dean haussa les épaules.

-J'ai parfaitement saisi ce que vous me demandiez. Si j'ai accepté, c'est parce que cela me convenait, non ? Peut importe ce que vous me faites faire : je suis un chien fidèle… A partir du moment ou mon maître n'est pas trop injuste avec moi, je ne prends pas de place : je peux dormir n'importe quand et surtout, n'importe ou, je ne mange pas grand-chose, je sais me faire oublier et ne suis pas bruyant… Quelles sont ces règles dont vous me parlez ?

-J'amènerai ce papier bientôt. Ton cas est un peu particulier, je dois voir ça avec mon avocat pour arranger certaines choses…

-Un avocat, carrément ? C'est parce que je suis un junky ?

-Un junky sous-nourri, malnutri, accidenté et à moitié mort de fatigue… Je compte sur toi pour ne pas t'enfuir de l'hôpital et te reposer…

-Vous rigolez !? Je dors dans un endroit chauffé, à l'abri des intempéries, ou j'ai trois repas par jour et une douche quotidienne… Je suis peut être masochiste, drogué, prostitué et SDF, mais je ne suis pas con ! Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais bouger de toute façon…

-En parlant de tes repas, en tant que ton maître officieux et futur maître officiel, j'apprécierais que tu mange un peu plus…

-Vous vous y connaissez en physiologie et nutrition ?

L'homme haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Je connais beaucoup de choses, mais ces deux domaines ne font pas partie de mes domaines de prédilection…

Dean le regarda très sérieusement.

-Vous l'avez dit vous même : je suis malnutri, presque rachitique. Mon corps n'a plus l'habitude de digérer des sucres complexes et des graisses saturées, et c'est limite pour les protéines… Autrement dit, je suis incapable de manger du fromage, du beurre, des pâtes, de la viande, du poisson, des œufs, tout ce qui pourrait m'aider à reprendre du poids… Or, les plateaux repas d'hôpitaux sont généralement basiquement composés d'une entrée en sauce, d'un féculent avec des protéines en plat principal, suivi d'un yaourt et d'un dessert sucré…

L'homme hocha la tête.

-Je vois. Je demanderai à ce que tu suive le régime végétarien…

-Merci.

-Dis-moi, ou as-tu appris tout ça ?

-Un article de journal médical qui traînait dans une poubelle ou je fouillais, et qui faisait le rapprochement entre les concentrationnaires pendant la guerre et les vrais SDF d'aujourd'hui…

-Et y a-t-il un moyen pour que tu puisse à nouveau manger normalement ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Le médecin interrogé parlait d'une réintroduction progressive je crois… Mais vraiment très progressive à mon avis. Il faudrait d'abord que je retrouve un poids normal…

-Bien. Nous verrons cela en temps voulu. Pour l'heure, je pense qu'il est temps de te laisser, tu as l'air fatigué, et d'ici quelques heures, il faut que je parte au travail… Je repasserai dans quelques jours avec le contrat modifié.

-D'accord, à plus tard, répondit Dean, qui commençait effectivement à bailler.

L'homme sortit, et quelques minutes plus tard, une infirmière entra avec un plateau repas végétarien réchauffé. Dean mangea ce qu'il put, c'est à dire pas grand-chose, et s'endormit ensuite le nez dans son écharpe, étrangement rassuré par l'odeur de son mystérieux -et pas net du tout- bienfaiteur…

* * *

Quelques chapitres un peu plus calmes, le temps que Dean se remette... Je ne vais pas le tuer tout de suite, il n'y aurait plus d'histoire (d'ailleurs je ne le tue pas hein? C'est juste pour illustrer xD)


	5. Chapter 5

Lorsque l'homme revint une troisième fois quelques jours plus tard, Dean repoussait son plateau repas à moitié consommé. Il lui lança un regard franchement désapprobateur, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Après tout, depuis seulement une semaine qu'il était là, l'adolescent avait repris des couleurs, les perfusions de nutriments concentrés qu'il recevait lui avait fait reprendre un peu de poids, et le fait qu'il puisse maintenant manger à sa faim, si faible soit-elle, lui avait également permis de se remplumer un peu…

En s'asseyant, il nota que l'adolescent portait son écharpe, et que ses doigts tremblaient légèrement. Ses mâchoires semblaient elles aussi un peu plus serrées que la normale, mais les traitements médicamenteux visant à aider son sevrage semblaient le tenir à l'écart de la douleur pour l'instant.

Malgré tout ce qui avait été promis, l'hôpital avait plus ou moins forcé Dean à commencer une cure. C'était le seul moyen pour que son séjour à l'hôpital soit gérable. Ils ne pouvaient pas risquer la mort d'un patient dont les frais médicaux étaient payés si grassement, juste parce que le patient en question avait décidé de se lever malgré ses côtes cassées, pour aller chercher sa dose… Autant dire que les psychologues étaient particulièrement perplexes face à son cas, et lui diagnostiquaient une dangereuse tendance à l'autodestruction, ainsi qu'une dévalorisation permanente, qu'ils ne réussissaient pas à comprendre…

Normal. Comment voulez-vous faire comprendre à quelqu'un qu'à quinze ans, vous avez fugué sans raison pour volontairement faire le tapin et travailler dans des donjons SM ? Sans compter la drogue, bien sûr.

Ce ne pouvait pas être une décision consciente, mais bien une décision prise sous la pression _atroce_ de la société sur ses frêles épaules… Il avait sans doute de mauvais résultats scolaires, et avait fugué à cause des violences de son père… Sans doute s'était-il mis à se prostituer parce qu'il l'avait violé, et que son monstre de géniteur l'avait persuadé que c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire… Peut être, même, que les violences avaient été la cause de la mort de sa mère, ce que son esprit de jeune enfant avait occulté pour faire face au traumatisme… Pauvre petit…

Plus sérieusement, son père avait un léger penchant pour la bouteille, mais il n'était pas méchant. Sa mère était morte dans l'incendie qui avait dévoré leur première maison suite à un court circuit. Il avait autrefois travaillé dans le garage familial avec son père et son oncle Bobby. Sa tante Helen et sa cousine Jo étaient adorable et d'ailleurs, il les adorait... Même si la personne qu'il aimait le plus était son petit frère, Sam. C'était lui qu'il s'en voulait le plus d'avoir abandonné. Lorsqu'il était parti, Sam avait onze ans et venait à peine d'entrer au collège, avec déjà la grande ambition de devenir avocat…

Et si il était parti, c'était juste parce qu'il avait commencé à découvrir sa sexualité, qu'il se savait gay, et que son père le savait aussi, (heureusement, même si ça lui restait un peu en travers de la gorge, John Winchester n'était pas homme à répudier ses plus grands souvenirs de sa chère femme).

Mais surtout, surtout, si il était parti, c'est parce qu'il s'était aperçut, lors d'une bagarre avec un crétin bandant, mais qui avait insulté son frère (en le traitant de tapette, d'ailleurs) que se faire taper dessus par un mec sexy le faisait bander…

Et ça, il ne se voyait pas le dire à son père.

Mais vraiment, vraiment pas…

Surtout que ce désir le rongeait depuis lors... Ça le bouffait de l'intérieur, comme la petite bactérie mangeuse de chair le SDF immunodéprimé…

Il frissonna. Maintenant qu'il repensait à sa famille, il se sentait coupable d'être parti si brusquement, sans leur donner de nouvelles pendant cinq ans… Il espérait que Sam, Jo et Helen n'étaient pas tombés dans la dépression. Que son père et Bobby ne s'étaient pas mis à boire plus qu'ils ne le faisaient déjà. En fait, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai de dire qu'il n'avait rien dit à son père…

A l'époque, il ne s'était pas senti capable de partir sans une explication valable, alors il avait laissé une lettre… Il ignorait tout ce qui avait pu se passer chez lui depuis. Avait-il été recherché ? Où bien avait-il dépassé les limites de tolérances de son pauvre père ? Sam le toiserait-il avec dégoût si il le croisait dans la rue ? Et Helen ? Et Jo ?

Il frissonna, et secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Pas maintenant que l'homme était revenu, et qu'il s'apprêtait à s'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans ses vices… Il releva les yeux et se tourna vers l'homme.

-Vais-je enfin savoir comment vous vous appelez maintenant ?

L'homme fronça les sourcils. Son « protégé », même si il avait perçu sa présence, avait paru absent un long moment après son entrée, et sa voix était plutôt chevrotante. Peut être qu'il souffrait plus que ce qu'il laissait paraître ? Son taux de résistance à la douleur était probablement plus élevé que chez d'autres…

L'homme rapprocha sa chaise et se pencha vers lui. Il l'attrapa par la nuque d'une manière autoritaire et le força à un baiser violent.

Dean, d'abord surpris, finit par se laisser faire. La langue contre la sienne était autoritaire et exigeante, et il ne devait pas oublier que l'homme devant lui était presque son maître…

Il hoqueta de surprise lorsque les dents de l'homme se refermèrent violemment sur son muscle, mordant douloureusement jusqu'à ce que le goût du sang se répande dans sa bouche. Il gémit faiblement en sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer légèrement et de petits frissons de douleur qui remontèrent le long de son échine. Finalement, l'homme retira ses dents et l'embrassa de nouveau, avalant son sang sans broncher, avant de s'écarter.

Dean, légèrement haletant, un filet de sang coulant de sa bouche, considéra l'homme, toujours impeccable. Il prit un instant pour se calmer. La douleur avait diminué, et ses mains ne tremblaient plus…

-Pratique, n'est ce pas, le fait que la drogue et le sexe agissent sur le même centre du plaisir… Remarqua l'homme.

-Encore plus pratique le fait que la douleur le fasse également pour moi, n'est ce pas ?

Une lueur sauvage passa dans les yeux de l'homme.

-En effet…

-Alors, ce contrat ?

L'homme sortit de sa poche une liasse de papier assez épaisse qu'il tendit au garçon.

-Nous n'allons pas en discuter tout de suite, je vais te laisser le temps d'en prendre connaissance avant. Les circonstances sont particulières. En temps normal, tu pourrais l'étudier chez toi à ton aise. Là, j'ai besoin de ta parole que tu laissera aucun patient ou membre du personnel mettre la main dessus…

-Cela signifierai à ce point la fin de votre carrière ? Demanda Dean.

L'homme le fixa d'un regard perçant et meurtrier.

-La fin de ma carrière, de ma famille, de ma richesse, de ma vie…

Wow. Quoi que puisse contenir ce contrat, ce n'était pas n'importe quoi…

-Je vous promet que personne d'autre que moi ne touchera ce contrat, répondit Dean, très sérieusement.

L'homme hocha la tête.

-Bien. Je ne sais pas comment tu vas faire pour le cacher, mais débrouille toi.

Dean cacha provisoirement le contrat sous son oreiller pour qu'ils puissent continuer à parler. L'homme reprit la parole.

-J'avais déjà vu ton dossier médical. J'ai aujourd'hui eu accès à ton dossier psychologique.

-Et ?

-Un beau ramassis de conneries, à mon avis. Peut être que leurs élucubrations pseudo-scientifiques auraient été valable pour certaines personnes, mais pas pour toi…

-Pourquoi ?

L'homme eut un petit sourire.

-Tu aimes trop ça. Le cerveau est bien fait, mais pas à ce point la. Une personne ayant vécu le genre de trauma dont parlent ces crétins de psychologues ne se serait pas tourné vers la prostitution comme vers une solution. Les victimes de viols refusent qu'on les touchent, à plus forte raison si elles ont été violées par des membres de leur familles, parce qu'elles ne peuvent plus faire confiance à personne… Aller tendre les fesses au premier payeur venu n'est pas vraiment le comportement type…

-Merci. Allez leur dire ça, s'il vous plaît…

-D'autant plus que je me suis procuré ton dossier scolaire de l'époque et qu'il était relativement acceptable…

-Ou est ce que vous avez trouvé ça ?

-Nous sommes au États-Unis, je suis riche et tout s'achète…

Dean grogna.

-Merci à mon proviseur de l'époque…

L'homme se permit un petit rire.

-Ma sœur est psychologue. Justement, elle travaille dans un centre pour les jeunes en « détresse, » comme toi il parait… Si quelque chose est vrai dans toutes les idioties que ces médecins ont pu marquer, elle le saura. Elle fait partie des rares personnes à être au courant de nos… _penchants_ , à mes frères et moi. Je suis persuadé qu'elle dresserait de toi un portrait bien plus fidèle…

-Quoi, parce que vos frères sont pareils ?

-Lucifer est presque pire que moi. Mais il ne quitte pas notre autre frère, Gabriel, qui le tempère…

Dean en était abasourdi.

-Vous voulez dire que vos frères s'envoient en l'air ?

L'homme sourit de nouveau, comme ravi de son petit effet.

-Il m'arrive de les rejoindre. Nous ne sommes pas liés par le sang, si c'est cela qui te perturbe.

Dean se renfonça dans ses oreillers.

-Ah. C'est déjà plus clair…

Il haussa un sourcil. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il n'avait pas vu Sam. Il devait avoir seize ans maintenant. Il se demandait si il le trouverait séduisant au point d'avoir envie de lui...

Le silence régna un moment, puis l'homme reprit la parole.

-Je ne peux guère m'élever contre les procédures de l'hôpital. Cependant, en payant suffisamment, je peux m'assurer que ton dossier psychologique leur soit retiré, et confié à ma sœur, -elle est déjà d'accord, je le lui ai demandé-. Autrement, les psychologues d'ici étaient prêt à appeler la police et entamer des poursuites contre tes parents. J'ai bien fait de leur dire que tu refusais de me dire ton nom et que du coup, ils devaient laisser le « John Doe » sur la porte…

Dean en était bouche bée.

-Vous avez fait ça !? Merci… Mon père est quelqu'un de bien et n'a rien à voir avec toute cette histoire !

-Je m'en doutais, répondit l'homme.

Il se releva.

-Je suis venu ici en coup de vent parce que j'avais du temps avant de reprendre mon travail, mais je vais te laisser lire ce contrat à ton aise. Je reviendrais d'ici quelques jours pour en discuter. D'ordinaire, je laisse au contractant une semaine pour y réfléchir, mais vu que ton cas est, une fois de plus, particulier, je suppose que je peux ne te laisser que trois jours ? Nous verrons à ce moment là… Ma sœur viendra bientôt te voir, elle s'appelle Anna...

Dean haussa les épaules.

-A dans trois jours alors.

Et l'homme sortit.

* * *

Je vous embête hein? Vous voulez le voir ce contrat, pas vrai? xD Bah ce sera pour les chapitres d'après^^ En attendant, pour celles qui ne lisent pas ma fic Twilight, je pose aussi ma question ici: **pour la suite, plutôt Sherlock BBC (Holmescest) ou Saint Seiya?**

Bisous tout le monde, à la semaine prochaine^^


	6. Chapter 6

Et voici enfin le fameux contrat! Si si, on ne dirait pas mais l'histoire avance^^ Dean ne devrait pas tarder à sortir de l'hosto (mais je ne me rappelle plus bien quand :b)

Et après un vote serré, vous avez choisi le **fandom Sherlock (BBC)** , dès aujourd'hui commencera donc une petite fic (mais avec plein de débuts/fins alternatifs^^) qui s'appellera donc **"Tu regardes"**.

A bientôt :)

* * *

Dean s'intéressa de suite au contrat, et s'aperçut que les termes de « Chien » et de « Maître » étaient réellement utilisés. Il s'amusa de la petite note au stylo bic qui disait « _c'est juste pour toi. D'ordinaire, j'édulcore avec « Dominant » et « Soumis » Autant dire que mon avocat a été surpris lorsque nous avons mis au point cette version là…_ » Son « bienfaiteur » avait une écriture cursive et incisive… L'orgueil à l'état pur. Comme si il était tellement sur de lui, que cela se ressentait dans son écriture…

Le contrat semblait cependant n'avoir aucune valeur juridique, et n'exister que pour définir les limites de la relation qui les unirait. Cependant, le fait qu'il ai été établi en présence d'un avocat et soit signé par les deux parties lui donnaient une légitimité de l'ordre du minimum syndical…

Grosso modo, la relation du Chien et de son Maître pouvait être définie par les premières phrases du contrat :

 _«_ _Le Maître s'engage à nourrir le Chien, à le vêtir, le loger, lui permettre un accès au moins quotidien à la douche, et à subvenir à tous ses besoins, besoins répondant à un bien être aussi bien physique, que mental et psychologique._

 _En contrepartie, le Chien s'engage à satisfaire son maître de toutes les façons que ce dernier juge nécessaire, y comprit sexuelles. Sont malgré tout définies, pour le bien être des deux parties, un certain nombre de limites à ne pas franchir (_ _cf paragraphe « limites à ne pas franchi_ _r. »)_

Dean alla jeter un œil au dit paragraphe et constata avec soulagement qu'urologie et scatologie n'étaient pas admis. Il y était également marqué que le chien avait « _interdiction formelle et rédhibitoire de se procurer et/ou de consommer de la drogue_ » et que « _tout manquement à cette clause rendrait le présent contrat caduque._ »

Il haussa les épaules. C'était prévu de toute façon, et ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça. Il reprit sa lecture du contrat.

 _« Le Maître ne s'engage nullement à donner du plaisir sexuel à son Chien »_

Évidemment. Sinon, il s'agit effectivement d'un contrat entre « Dominant » et « Soumis ». Pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore, cet homme semblait se permettre plus de largesse avec lui qu'avec ses précédents « Soumis ». L'avait-il cerné à ce point là ?

Dean y réfléchit un moment, et sourit d'un air un peu fou.

Question stupide. Ce mec l'avait fait bander et jouir en manquant de le tuer. Le fait qu'il soit un vrai masochiste n'était pas bien difficile à deviner, lui ne se mettrait pas à chouiner au premier coup de canne… Et ce mec ne s'arrêterait pas au premier coup non plus… Avait-il enfin trouvé un véritable sadique ? Etait-il réellement digne de cette appellation ?

Beaucoup de personnes n'étaient douées que dans un seul domaine, qui consistait leur fantasme sadique de prédilection. C'était la limite de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire sans que la honte et le dégoût qu'il ressentaient pour eux même ne les force à se livrer à la police… L'étranglement, par exemple. Ou les brûlures. Ce mec, par sa richesse et les compensations qu'il pouvait offrir, pouvait peut être se permettre plus de choses, se racheter par des cadeaux et de petites attentions matérielles, mais serait-il à la hauteur ? _Réellement_ à la hauteur ? Il se replongea dans le contrat :

 _« Le chien, par le présent contrat, s'engage à faire preuve de respect envers son Maître en toutes circonstances. Il s'engage par conséquent à l'appeler par son titre : « Maître ». »_

Évidemment. Ça, c'était de la logique…

 _« Sont définis, à titre de sécurité pour le chien, les mots d'alertes suivants :_

 _Vert_ _: la souffrance endurée par le Chien est supportable. Le Maître peut continuer à le faire souffrir._

 _Jaune_ _: le Chien approche de ses limites de tolérance à la souffrance et le Maître doit veiller à ne pas les dépasser._

 _Rouge_ _: les limites de tolérance du Chien sont dépassées, et le Maître doit cesser de le faire souffrir immédiatement._

 _Beige_ _: le Maître se trouve loin des limites de tolérances de son Chien, qui choisit de le railler pour le lui faire comprendre. »_

Dean sourit. Il trouvait ça amusant que ce mot d'alerte se trouve dans le contrat. C'était presque une insulte. Une façon de faire comprendre au maître qu'il se relâchait sérieusement… Lorsqu'il « travaillait » dans des donjons SM, (il avait un temps cru que cela serait ce qu'il cherchait), la plupart des « dominants » que Dean avait pu observer le prenaient généralement comme une insulte à leur virilité, et se vengeaient aussi brutalement que cruellement… Sans aucune notion de plaisir ou même _d'art_. D'art de faire gémir son partenaire et de se jouer de la douleur et de son corps comme du plus délicat des instruments à cordes… A ce moment là n'existait plus pour eux que la souffrance pure, pour venger l'insulte. Dean ne comptait plus le nombre de soumis, épuisés et en sang, qu'il avait entendu hurler « Rouge ! », suite à cette petite et pourtant innocente taquinerie...

 _« Le Maître ne s'engage aucunement à ne faire aucune marque permanente sur le corps du chien. Le Maître se réserve d'ailleurs le droit de châtier son Chien d'une façon qu'il jugera proportionnelle aux manquements à l'autorité commis. »_

Tiens, ça c'était nouveau. D'habitude, les gens n'aiment pas laisser des marques qui se voient, surtout sur les corps de personnes qui ne sont pas anonymes... Cela amène des questions…

Dean haussa les épaules. Il s'en fichait. Son corps était déjà couvert de marques. Et si ce type était aussi doué chez lui, que discret dans cette chambre d'hôpital, Dean ne les regretterait pas…

« _Le Maître s'engage à soigner toutes les blessures du Chien, dans des conditions salubres et stériles, et à lui assurer la guérison la plus complète. De même, le Maître s'engage à ne pas abuser du Chien lorsque ses blessures sont trop graves. Le Chien a entièrement le droit, et même le_ _devoir_ _, de refuser une relation avec son Maître, si il se sent trop faible. De la même façon, le Chien à le devoir de prévenir son Maître lorsqu'il se sent mal… Le Maître se réserve également le droit de faire appel à des professionnels de santé, bien évidemment prévenus de la situation du Chien, avec ou sans son accord..._

 _Le Maître garantit par ailleurs n'être atteint d'aucune maladie transmissible par aucun fluide corporel (sperme, sang, salive, etc...) et accepte de fournir au chien les résultats de ses dernières analyses, si besoin. Le Chien doit également accepter d'être lui-même soumis à des tests réguliers (trimestriels) pour les virus HIV, Herpesvirus (virus des herpès), Hepadnavirus (virus des hépatites), ainsi que pour les principales Maladies Sexuellement Transmissibles. Un résultat positif à l'un de ces tests mettrait immédiatement fin à toute relation entre le Chien et son Maître et rendrait le présent contrat caduque…_ »

C'était logique. Il faut bien amener son animal chez le vétérinaire de temps en temps. Et Dean, si il était un jour atteint de l'une de ces maladies, ne souhaitait absolument pas la transmettre à qui que ce soit. Une vie détruite (dans le pire des cas) est une leçon suffisante… Cependant, il faisait déjà la plupart des tests MST régulièrement, et il savait que l'hôpital les avait refaits à son arrivée. Il supposait qu'ils avaient été négatifs ou bien son mystérieux Sauveur ne se serait probablement même pas donné la peine de lui adresser la parole...

La suite du contrat était une sorte de liste, que le chien devait remplir, et qui définissait ce qu'il considérait comme acceptable ou pas. Il y était précisé que _« le Maître en prendrait note, et agirait en conséquence des limites du Chien »._

On retombait dans le contrat « dominant-soumis » là, mais Dean supposa que ce genre de précaution était nécessaire si le maître ne voulait pas se retrouver avec un encombrant cadavre de chien à faire disparaître…

« _Le Maître peut, dans un but de plaisir, recourir aux objets suivants :_

 _-Main._

 _-Cannes._

 _-Palettes._

 _-Ceintures._

 _-Anneaux péniens._

 _-Cravaches._

 _-Martinets._

 _-Pinces à tétons._

 _-Couteaux._

 _-Scalpels._

 _-Bougies._

 _-Aiguilles._

 _-Fouets._

 _-Drogues érotisantes._

 _-Autres accessoires à définir._

 _(Que le Chien raye les mentions inacceptables.) »_

Dean sourit. Sa liste était courte, mais précise, et bien moins fantaisistes que certaines qu'il avait pu voir. Au moins, il ne demandait pas à utiliser de batte de base-ball… Il y a quand même une différence entre quelqu'un qui a des pulsions de domination, -ou de sadisme-, et quelqu'un qui a des pulsions meurtrières… Dean avait refusé ce client tout net… Il ne raya rien.

 _« Le Maître reconnaissant humblement n'avoir pas tout exploré en matière de plaisir, il se réserve le droit d'utiliser de nouveau ustensiles et objets ayant pu susciter son intérêt. L'utilisation de ces ustensiles sera débattue en temps et en heure par le maître et son chien... »_

Dean se mit à glousser. Décidément, ce mec était très intelligent. D'abord, il établissait une liste de choses possibles, et ensuite, il introduisait un petit paragraphe lui permettant d'utiliser tout ce qui n'était pas dans la liste. Le tout étant dans un contrat établi en présence d'un avocat, tout était parfaitement légal...

Simple, et efficace.

 _« Le Maître peut, dans un but de punition, recourir aux objets suivants :_

 _-Main._

 _-Cannes._

 _-Palettes._

 _-Ceintures._

 _-Anneaux péniens._

 _-Cravaches._

 _-Martinets._

 _-Pinces à tétons._

 _-Couteaux._

 _-Scalpels._

 _-Bougies._

 _-Aiguilles._

 _-Fouets._

 _-Drogues érotisantes._

 _-Autres accessoires à définir._

 _(Que le Chien raye les mentions inacceptables.) »_

Intéressant. Effectivement, un plaisir bien dosé pouvait être tellement douloureux, que plus proche de la punition que du plaisir lui même… Il pratiquait depuis longtemps, apparemment… Et il était visiblement moins obtus que la plupart des bœufs que Dean avait pu fréquenter… Aaaah, les bienfaits des études… Pas qu'il soit le mieux placé pour parler, il était parti quand il était encore au collège… Il ne raya rien non plus, même si ça risquait de se retourner contre lui à un moment donné...

 _« Le Maître reconnaissant humblement n'avoir pas tout exploré en matière de punition, il se réserve le droit d'utiliser de nouveau ustensiles et objets ayant pu susciter son intérêt. L'utilisation de ces ustensiles sera débattue en temps et en heure par le maître et son chien... »_

Ben voyons. Faut voir à pas être trop intelligent parfois, ou on fini par tuer l'intelligence…

 _« Le Chien consent à être attaché à :_

 _-Plafond._

 _-Murs._

 _-Meubles._

 _-Croix de Saint André._

 _-Croix latine._

 _-Cheval de bois._

 _-Lui-même._

 _(Que le Chien raye les mentions inacceptables.) »_

Ça aussi c'était intéressant. Cela permettait de varier les plaisirs… Une nouvelle fois, il ne raya rien.

 _« Le Chien consent à être attaché avec :_

 _-Des cordes, en fibres naturelles ou artificielles._

 _-Des chaînes._

 _-Des liens de serrage._

 _-Des vêtements._

 _-Des ceintures._

 _-Du scotch._

 _-Des menottes._

 _-Des liens en cuir._

 _-Tout autre objet que le maître jugera approprié d'utiliser._

 _(Que le Chien raye les mentions inacceptables.) »_

Évidemment. Pourquoi rayer ? Les limites sont ennuyeuses...

 _« Le Chien accepte d'être pénétré avec :_

 _-Doigts._

 _-Sexe._

 _-Godemichets._

 _-Vibromasseurs._

 _-Chapelets anaux._

 _-Autres sex-toys anaux._

 _-Autres objets que le Maître jugera approprié d'utiliser._

 _(Que le Chien raye les mentions inacceptables.) »_

Dean déglutit. Qu'il avait hâte.

 _I_ l était prêt à dormir dans un panier, manger dans une gamelle et répondre quand on l'appelait « Fido » pour retrouver l'un de ces divins objets dans son fondement.

Il avait beau être une pute, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti du plaisir…

Le contrat se terminait de façon incongrue sur les limites définies par le Maître afin d'assurer le bien être de son chien. Dean en était hilare intérieurement, et l'aurait sans doute été extérieurement, si la douleur de ses côtes le lui avait permis…

« _Le Chien s'engage, afin de conserver une santé propice à l'assouvissement des désirs de son maître, à dormir durant un minimum de cinq heures par nuits, et à consommer un minimum de trois repas équilibrés par jour. »_

Ça, c'était de la manipulation facile…Bizarrement, il devait avoir eu des problèmes avec cette partie si autoritaire du contrat (ce qui, compte tenu du contenu des pages précédentes, était stupide...) du moins, assez pour qu'il fasse passer les choses les moins importantes en dernier, ce qui fait que toute personne ayant déjà consenti à toutes les bizarreries citées plus haut n'en est plus à ça prêt, et accepte facilement ce petit contrôle sur sa vie...

 _« Le Chien s'engage également à ne_ _jamais_ _consommer d'alcool ou de drogue. Tout manquement à cette clause rendrait_ _immédiatement_ _le présent contrat caduque. »_

Ok, ça il l'avait déjà dit. Il était en train de quitter une drogue, il n'allait pas plonger dans une autre. Et un verre d'alcool le tuerait en plus...

 _Le Chien s'engage également à ne pas consommer de sucre en quantité excessive._

Forcément. Qui dit diabète dit mauvaise coagulation du sang...

 _« Le Maître s'engageant, par ce présent contrat, à veiller au bien être de son chien, lui fournira boisson et nourriture nécessaires au maintient de sa forme. Le Chien est donc libre de cuisiner selon ses désirs avec les ingrédients fournis par son Maître. Cependant, Le Maître se réserve le droit de décider des menus du Chien, ou de modifier son régime alimentaire, si celui du chien ne lui semble pas assez sain._ »

Aussi. Un chien qui se nourrit mal se sentira mal et ne pourra pas satisfaire les besoins de son maître…

Dean relu le contrat avant de le considérer dans son ensemble. Il ne contenait, selon lui, rien d'inacceptable. Il chercha un moment un endroit ou le cacher : ses draps étaient changés régulièrement, il était lavé par des infirmières tous les jours, et sa chambre était aussi régulièrement nettoyée… Donc il ne pouvait le cacher ni sur lui, ni sous ou dans son lit. Un livre de la bibliothèque était trop risqué, et une revue risquait de partir à la poubelle…

Il se résolut à plier le contrat en quatre et à le coincer entre le matelas et le cadre du lit derrière lui : pas un endroit ou l'infirmière passait tout le temps, et assez prêt pour qu'il puisse l'attraper en cas d'urgence...

* * *

Alors, vous en pensez quoi de mon contrat? Franchement, j'ai relu celui de Fifty Shades après l'avoir écrit, et je trouve la mien plus rigolo^^


	7. Chapter 7

Et encore un nouveau personnage! Je me suis bien amusée à essayer de caser un max de persos de la série^^

 **Réponse à mes review guest: Guest:** Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise^^ Perso, vu le caractère de Castiel, je le vois plutôt noir le collier^^ Ne t'inquiète pas pour la suite, elle est déjà écrite^^

* * *

Le lendemain, une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux rouges entra et se présenta comme étant Anna. Elle était vêtue d'un simple jean et d'un chemiser qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette, avec une petite veste. Elle semblait bien moins guindée que son frère, mais paraissait malgré tout avoir son caractère...

-Dean Winchester ? Je suis Anna Novak…

Dean ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

-Novak… C'est donc ainsi qu'il s'appelle ?

Anna sembla surprise elle aussi.

-Mon frère ne t'as rien dit ?

Dean haussa les épaules.

-Il s'est débrouillé pour détourner habilement le sujet jusqu'à présent. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est un homme d'affaires influent…

Anna s'avança dans la pièce et déposa son sac sur le sol avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise. Elle sortit de sa poche un calepin et un crayon qu'elle posa sur son genou bien en évidence, prête à noter ses observations.

-Sans doute veut-il préserver son anonymat le plus longtemps possible. Tu n'as pas encore signé le contrat après tout.

-Oui, mais je lui ai depuis longtemps donné mon accord, et je l'ai déjà assuré que je ne révélerai pas son identité de toute façon…

-Peut être ne te fait-il pas encore confiance.

-Moi non plus, je ne le connais pas assez pour ça, et si ça ne change pas, ça va finir par poser des problèmes…

-Tu as raison. On ne peut pas entretenir ce genre de relation sans avoir envers l'autre une parfaite confiance… Mais s'il te plaît, n'en veux pas à mon frère. Il est comme ça, c'est tout.

Dean renifla bruyamment.

-Ce n'est pas mon boulot de m'intéresser à la vie privée des clients.

-Tu considère mon frère comme un client ?

Dean réfléchit à la question un moment.

-Oui et non. Quelque par, j'ai l'impression de payer ma guérison de mon corps, mais je suppose que ça peut également passer pour, disons, un échange de bons procédés ? Je lui donne ce qu'il veut, et en échange, peut être que moi je trouverai ce que je cherche...

-Et que cherches-tu ?

-Si je le savais, je ne chercherai plus.

Anna saisit son calepin et commença à noter.

-Tu sais pourquoi je suis là, n'est ce pas ?

-Pour établir un profil psychologique qui tienne la route.

-Qu'est ce qui cloche dans celui de l'hôpital ?

-Rien n'est vrai.

-Vraiment ?

-Est ce que vous l'avez lu ?

Anna hocha la tête.

-Et vous croyez ce qui est écrit ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que je dois croire. Je ne connais pas ta version de l'histoire.

Dean renifla de nouveau. Foutus médocs à la con… Se retrouver dans un hôpital avec une sonde et une infirmière qui venait vous torcher les fesses était déjà assez humiliant, et il fallait en plus qu'il se tape les effets secondaires chiants… Et encore, il n'allait pas se plaindre, il n'avait pas encore la diarrhée…

-Les psy d'ici ne m'ont juste pas écouté… Je ne sais pas d'où ils ont tiré leurs idées, mais à chaque fois que je disais quelque chose, on aurait dit qu'ils pensaient « mais non, ce n'est pas possible, on va noter ça à la place, ça fait plus dramatique et il y a quelqu'un qui paie... »

-Tu ne pense pas que ton père le mérite ?

-Il ne m'a rien fait ! Il est peut être un peu paumé depuis la mort de maman, il a peut être du mal à joindre les deux bouts au garage, mais il nous a toujours élevés de son mieux mon frère et moi ! Bien sûr, il était content que je choisisse de le rejoindre au garage, mais mon frère a toujours voulu faire des études et notre père a toujours économisé pour ça ! Il boit, il rentre tard, il n'a pas forcément beaucoup de temps à consacrer à ses fils après le travail, mais quand j'étais la bas, on avait une maison et de quoi manger, et pour ça, il trimait comme un dingue…

-Tu regrette de les avoir quittés ?

-Non. J'en avais besoin à ce moment là. Mais c'est vrai que je me sens coupable d'être parti sans donner de nouvelles…

-Tu aimerais en donner ?

-En avoir surtout. Je ne me le pardonnerait jamais si mon père était devenu vraiment alcoolique après mon départ. Ou si mon frère était tombé dans la dépression et avait du abandonner ses études…

-Pourquoi n'en parles-tu pas à mon frère ?

-J'ai peur.

-De mon frère ?

-De ma famille. Je suis parti en laissant une lettre dans laquelle j'expliquais les raisons de mon départ. C'étaient des raisons plutôt inhabituelles… Et facilement considérées comme honteuses…

-Lesquelles ?

Dean frissonna.

-C'est évident non ? J'aime souffrir… Ça me rongeait de l'intérieur et je ne voulais pas blesser ma famille… Je veux dire, pas plus que je ne le faisais en partant… Je ne voulais pas que cela affecte l'équilibre de mon frère, ou de notre famille…

-Tu avais honte de toi ?

-Au début, oui… Et puis au bout d'un moment, j'ai arrêté… Je suis comme ça, c'est tout. Je n'y peux rien, et je ne vois en quoi c'est de ma faute...

-Comment est ce que cela s'est manifesté la première fois ?

-J'avais quinze ans… J'ai toujours été les gros bras de la famille, c'est mon frère qui a récupéré les neurones… Du coup, il était toujours plongé dans ses bouquins, et de constitution assez frêle… Un jour, un caïd du quartier lui a arraché son livre et s'est mis à l'insulter… Il l'a traité de tapette, et de pas mal d'autres trucs encore… A cette époque, Sam était plutôt mal à l'aise avec sa sexualité. Il n'avait que onze ans, mais il a toujours été plus mature que les autres, et il commençait déjà à se poser des questions sur les filles et les garçons… Je savais que les insultes de ce types feraient écho en lui et lui feraient mal… Et puis de toute façon, je ne pouvais pas laisser ce type insulter mon frère sans rien faire… Alors on s'est battus… Pendant un moment, j'ai eu le dessus, mais il a réussit à inverser nos positions, et alors qu'il était sur moi à me tabasser, il m'écrasait les couilles avec son genou… Et je me suis aperçu que j'étais à eux doigts de me mettre à bander, pas seulement à cause de son genou, mais aussi à cause du reste des coups… Son regard m'excitait, et ce type était bandant de toute façon…

-Comment est ce que ça s'est terminé ?

-Un voisin a menacé d'appeler les flics et du coup, on s'est séparés. Sam m'a soutenu sur le chemin du retour à la maison, et je me suis fait passer un savon par mon père. Deux jours après, j'étais parti…

-Pourquoi ?

-Je vous l'ai dit : ça me rongeait de l'intérieur… J'avais qu'une envie, c'était ressentir ça à nouveau…

-Et tu ne t'es pas dit que ça pouvait être normal ? Un fantasme d'adolescent comme un autre ?

-Si, j'y ai pensé un peu, mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps… Je ne pouvais pas me branler sans me frapper, mais ce n'était pas assez…

Anna cilla.

-Donc tu es parti pour te prostituer ?

-Oui. Je savais que je n'étais pas normal, et que je ne pourrais pas être moi même en restant à la maison… Je sentais que mon désir ne pourrait pas être assouvi en restant ici, c'était un besoin trop profond… Et je ne pourrais jamais ramener une fille, ou même un mec à la maison, le présenter à mon père, mon frère et au reste de la famille, et prétendre être un gentil petit ami tranquille qui travaille dans un garage…

-Tu as d'autre famille ?

-Un oncle, une tante et une cousine… C'était eux qui assuraient l'intérim quand mon père rentrait trop tard. On a jamais manqué de rien…

-Et tu n'as pas laissé de lettre à ton oncle ?

-J'adore oncle Bobby, peut être même plus que mon vrai père… Mais ce n'est pas mon père… Et si il y a quelqu'un que j'aime encore plus, c'est Sam…

-Et tu n'as pas laissé de lettre à Sam ?

Dean frissonna encore. Il n'osait imaginer ce qui se serait passé si il avait fait ça…

-Non. Il n'était pas question pour moi de lui parler de ça à ce moment là. Il était bien trop jeune…

-Tu ne le pensais pas capable de t'accepter ?

Dean considéra la question un instant.

-Si. Si quelqu'un en était capable, c'était Sam… Mais il aurait tenté de me faire rester, de trouver une solution, et je voulais le préserver autant que possible…

-Ton père savait que tu étais gay ?

-Oui, je le lui avais dit… Il n'était pas ravi, mais il faisait avec…

-Il ne l'acceptait pas ?

-A l'époque ou je suis parti, il le savait depuis déjà quelques mois. La pilule a eu du mal à passer au début, parce qu'elle remettait en cause à la fois mon orgueil de mâle, -et le sien-, et l'éducation qu'il m'avait donnée…

-Et après ?

-Après, je crois qu'il a finit par comprendre que j'étais toujours aussi fier, toujours aussi protecteur avec mon petit-frère, que je jurait toujours quand j'avais du mal sur une voiture et que je buvais toujours de la bière en plaisantant sur les filles avec mes amis… Je n'allais pas changer du jour au lendemain pour devenir une tafiole efféminée qui fait flotter des orchidées dans ses toilettes…

-Pardon ?

-« Les chroniques de San Francisco » par Armistead Maupin… Ma mère lisait ça autrefois et s'amusait à lire à papa les passages qu'elle trouvait rigolos…

-Ta mère est morte dans un incendie provoqué par un court circuit quand tu avais quatre ans, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça.

-Et tu te souviens de ce genre de détails ?

Dean haussa les épaules. Il pouvait à peu près maintenant.

-De ce genre de détails et d'autres aussi, comme son odeur, la douceur de ses cheveux, ou sa voix quand elle me chantait une chanson…

-Oui, mais ça, c'est à peu près normal… Tu as d'autres souvenirs aussi précis que ceux du bouquin ?

-Quand elle s'engueulait avec mon père…

-A propos de quoi ?

-Les finances. Ils avaient besoin d'une nouvelle voiture, et le garage ne rapportait pas très bien.

-Impressionnant… Tu te souviens de la colère de ta mère à ce moment là, est ce que ta mère éprouvait une émotion forte en lisant ce passage de son livre ?

-Elle riait. Elle était belle quand elle riait.

Anna sourit, et sembla rayer quelque chose sur son calepin. Depuis le début de leur conversation, elle notait ses observations.

-Bien, revenons à nos moutons : si j'ai bien compris, tu t'es enfui lorsque tu t'es aperçu que tu désirais la souffrance, dans un contexte sexuel, c'est bien ça ?

-C'est ça.

-Et du coup, tu en es vraiment venu de toi même à la prostitution ?

-C'est ça.

-Tu pensais que tes clients pourraient t'apporter la douleur et le plaisir que tu recherchais ?

-Au début oui. J'ai même travaillé dans un donjon pendant un temps, mais les gens n'étaient pas comme moi…

-Ils étaient comment ?

-Honteux d'eux même et de leurs pulsions… Du coup, ils étaient stupidement méchants ou violents, ils ne dosaient ni leur coups, ni leurs insultes, et au final, leurs partenaires finissaient blessés sur tous les points…

-Comme si ils exacerbaient leur violence pour faire de la figuration devant les autres ?

-Exactement. Comme si ils faisaient le concours de celui-qui-a-la-plus-grande, comment vous savez ça ?

Anna haussa les épaules.

-L'un de mes frères va dans un donjon de temps en temps. Mais il n'aime pas trop ça, justement à cause de ça. Parallèlement, il impose le respect, et est assez prétentieux : il espère qu'en y allant, il mettra un peu de plomb dans la cervelle de ceux qui l'observent… (ndla : d'après vous, on parle de qui là?)

-Pas le frère qui m'intéresse alors.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Parce que le frère qui m'intéresse semble sur de lui et prétentieux, certes, mais à la fois plus et moins… A mon avis, les autres, il s'en fout royalement… C'est se donner trop de peine pour lui d'aller montrer l'exemple, il ne va pas dans un endroit ou il n'a pas envie d'aller…

Anna haussa un sourcil en mordillant son stylo.

-C'est vrai… Passons, pourquoi la drogue ?

-Pour tester quelque chose de nouveau.

-Tu aurais pu te contenter d'une seule injection alors.

-Ça me permettait aussi d'oublier le froid et la faim en plein Novembre.

-Pragmatisme ?

-Facilité. Mais à cette époque là, je ne mangeais vraiment pas assez, et j'ai failli y passer…

-Tu n'as pas voulu arrêter ?

-Si, mais j'étais déjà accro.

-Ça coûte cher.

-Mais mon boulot paye bien.

-Pas faux…

Anna sembla réfléchir un instant et tapota distraitement son carnet de son stylo. Puis, brusquement, elle reprit la parole.

-Il y a une dernière chose que je ne comprends pas… Les automutilations ?

-Masturbation.

Anna le considéra un moment, comme abasourdie, avant d'éclater de rire.

-Bien sûr, évidemment ! Vu comme ça, tu es parfait pour mon frère...

-A mon avis, il n'est pas trop mal pour moi non plus…

Anna lui sourit et lui caressa la joue dans un geste tendre, presque maternel…

-J'adore mes frère, mais personne ne les comprends à part eux-même… Même si nos parents sont au courant, ils ont toujours du mal à l'accepter, et encore aujourd'hui, ils refusent d'en entendre parler… Surtout que pas un seul d'entre nous n'est issu de la même famille, pas un seul d'entre nous n'a le même passé qu'un autre, mais ils sont au moins trois dans la famille à être des « dominants », pour ne pas dire de vrais sadiques… Et je sais qu'un quatrième se pose des questions… Nous avons tous réussi dans la vie, nous sommes devenus psychologues, avocats, professeurs, médecins ou hommes d'affaires, et ce domaine là est le seul ou, pour nos parents, ils ont échoué dans notre éducation… Nos parents savent que jamais leurs fils ne leurs ramèneront une jolie jeune femme qu'ils épouseront, parce qu'ils préfèrent les hommes, et qu'ils ne peuvent supporter longtemps la même personne, alors ils changent, et ont cette violence… Alors savoir que quelque part, même si c'est difficile à trouver, il existe des gens comme toi qui peuvent leur convenir, ça me rassure…

-Donc je ne suis pas un pauvre gosse traumatisé ayant une forte tendance à l'autodestruction ? Demanda Dean en haussant un sourcil.

Anna reprit ses affaires et se leva.

-Disons que tu es « un jeune homme à la recherche du plaisir et chez qui il peut passer par la douleur... » C'est plus fréquent qu'on ne le croit et je n'ai trouvé chez toi aucun trouble majeur du comportement. Tu raisonne de façon logique, c'est simplement que tes rapports à la douleur et au plaisir sont différents… Comme chez mes frères…

-Merci…

-Merci à toi, d'être la pour lui… A bientôt, Dean, j'ai été contente de te rencontrer et je pense que nous allons nous revoir...

-J'ai été content aussi. J'espère juste que ce ne sera pas pour une séance…

Anna lui sourit et sortit. C'était une femme tolérante et étrange… Elle apportait un vent de fraîcheur dans la petite pièce confinée que représentaient les pensées de Dean, et elle laissait derrière elle un agréable parfum de fleurs et de printemps…


	8. Chapter 8

On retrouve Castiel dans ce chapitre! L'histoire avance doucement, mais je vous jure qu'elle avance! Et pour celles qui n'auraient toujours pas compris même après avoir lu ce chapitre, j'ai un gros, gros faible pour le Japon (et sa nourriture^^)

* * *

Après le départ de Anna, Dean s'interrogea sur ce qu'il avait appris sur son mystérieux inconnu.

Novak. Novak… Ce nom lui brûlait la langue et il était pratiquement sur de le connaître, mais d'où ?

Il savait déjà qu'il s'agissait d'un homme d'affaires, qu'il était riche et influent, qu'il avait été adopté, et qu'il venait vraisemblablement d'un milieu aisé…

Avait-il aperçu son nom sur la devanture d'un kiosque à journaux au moment de sa formidable ascension ?

Sans doute.

Mais alors son prénom…

Lorsque l'homme revint après les trois jours convenus, il n'était pas plus avancé…

Après l'avoir salué, l'homme déposa sur son lit un petit sac en papier.

-D'ordinaire, j'invite le principal concerné à dîner pour discuter de tout cela bien à l'aise, mais il est évident que je ne peux pas te faire sortir. Est-ce que tu aimes les sushis ? Comme ce n'est pas très gras, je me suis dis que tu pourrais le supporter.

Dean haussa les épaules.

-Aucune idée, je n'en ai jamais mangé… Mais merci.

Il se redressa un peu dans ses oreillers, et l'homme le remarqua.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Mieux, merci… Mais je suppose que vous le savez mieux que moi, non ? Que dit le rapport des médecins ?

-Que tu es un patient plutôt conciliant et en bonne voie de guérison, même si tu as un sale caractère… Ton épaule et ta hanche semblent pratiquement remises, tes côtes et ton poignet cicatrisent, tes autres lésions sont pratiquement refermées, sans infection, et ton poids commence à avoisiner celui d'une adolescente anorexique normale… Le seul problème réside dans l'apparition de légères escarres…

A cause de ses blessures, Dean ne pouvait pas être bougé pour être mis sur le côté ou sur le ventre. Certaines parties de son corps en contact quasi-permanent avec le matelas n'étaient donc pratiquement jamais en contact avec l'air. Il avait signalé à l'infirmière que sa peau le picotait à certains endroit, et s'était aussitôt retrouvé avec des pansements à l'argile pour assainir les parties nécrosées…

Dean ricana. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de rembarrer l'infirmière la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait parlé comme à un gosse.

-Tout va bien donc…

L'homme fit la moue.

-Moui… J'aurais juste préféré que ton sevrage de la drogue se passe moins bien…

-Déçu ?

-Un peu…

-Pourtant, le contrat que je dois signer ne mentionne rien à propos d'une quelconque durée, et je suis sûr que vous l'avez fait exprès…

L'homme sourit.

-Ça se pourrait…

-Quelle chance alors !

-Pardon ?

-Vous l'avez dit vous même non ? La drogue et le sexe agissent sur le même centre du plaisir…

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors vous disposez donc d'une durée indéfinie pour me rendre accro à vous… Vous pourrez ensuite me jeter à la rue comme une vieille chaussette, bien sûr…

-Je ne suis pas vraiment comme ça…

-Menteur, je suis sur que ça vous fait bander en fait…

-Je suis découvert, avoua l'homme avec un horrible sourire…

Bien malgré lui, Dean se mit à rire. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Mais cet homme qui semblait si dangereux, avec son pseudo-franc parler l'amusait…

Il sortit le contrat de derrière son matelas. Par chance, les infirmières avaient tellement été occupées ces derniers temps que cela faisait trois jours qu'elles n'avaient pas changé la literie… Il y avait un problème d'hygiène dans le service maternité et néonatologie d'un hôpital voisin, du coup, toutes les patientes et bébés avaient été répartis dans tout l'hôpital, qui était plein à craquer, les infirmières n'avaient pas eu le temps de souffler...

-Discutons-nous de cela avant ou après le repas ?

-Nous pouvons le faire pendant, répondit l'homme en sortant les plateaux repas.

Il tendit à Dean un plateau de sushis et sashimis thon-saumon, avec une soupe, un salade de chou et deux petites sauces, et reprit :

-Pour commencer, quelles sont les limites à ne pas franchir pour toi ?

-Aucune.

-Aucune ? Répéta l'homme d'un air surpris.

-Celles que vous imposez me conviennent...

-Il n'y a pas d'objets que tu ne souhaite pas me voir utiliser ?

-Je ne suis pas trop fan des cannes et des palettes, mais ceux qui les ont utilisées jusque là étaient de gros bourrins…

L'homme se permit un sourire.

-Et tu ne me pense pas comme eux ?

Dean haussa les épaules.

-Vous pourriez effectivement être doué que dans une seule chose, mais cela m'étonnerais, et il faut du doigté et de la délicatesse pour étrangler quelqu'un…

-Des paroles dignes d'un serial-killer…

-Hey, c'est vous le Maître, hein ? Répondit Dean en s'emparant de sa soupe. Elle sentait bon et il avait bien envie d'y goûter.

L'homme le regarda faire d'un air approbateur.

-C'est drôlement bon ! S'exclama le garçon.

-Tu n'avais jamais goûté à une soupe Miso ?

Dean secoua la tête.

-Non. Lorsque mon père ne rentrait pas, c'était pizza… Il y avait des restaurants chinois, mais pas japonais à proximité de chez nous…

L'homme hocha la tête et prit sa salade. En sentant l'odeur, Dean lui dit qu'il allait peut être lui laisser la sienne, à cause de la sauce… Il termina sa soupe et prit un morceau de poisson.

-Ça aussi c'est bon… On dirait de la viande…

-C'est du thon rouge.

-Je sais. Mais ça fait quand même un certain temps que je n'ai pas eu un truc aussi consistant sous la dent…

L'homme hocha la tête à nouveau.

-D'autres choses dont tu voudrais discuter dans le contrat ? Les objets te conviennent ? Tu consent à être attaché ?

-Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça. C'est comme l'étranglement : quelqu'un qui s'y prend bien peut faire grimper le pape aux rideaux…

L'homme sourit.

-C'est bien la première fois que je me trouve un chien aussi conciliant. Mon frère était tout surpris.

-Je m'en doutais. C'est votre frère avocat qui a établi le contrat, n'est ce pas ?

-Je vois qu'Anna t'as un peu parlé de moi…

-Elle ne m'a toujours pas dit votre nom.

-Tu verras quand tu signeras.

-Ben voyons. Votre frère avocat, c'est Lucifer ?

-Tu as retenu son nom ?

-Bah il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui s'appellent comme l'archange maître des Enfers…

-Non, mais tout les autres enfants de la famille portent des noms d'anges…

-Sérieusement ?

-Sérieusement.

-Vous aussi ?

-Moi aussi.

Dean souleva un sourcil et essaya de deviner.

-Gabriel ?

-Mon frère.

-Raphaël ?

-Mon cousin.

-Michael ?

-Le frère de mon cousin. Ne cherche pas, je ne porte pas un nom d'archange…

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait moins les anges…

-Balthazar ?

-Mon frère aussi.

Il réfléchit un instant.

-La je sèche, admit-il avec un sourire…

-Vraiment rien dans le contrat qui pourrait être modifiable ? Reprit l'homme, revenant au plus important...

Dean y réfléchit un moment pour être sûr.

-En fait si. Pour les repas et le sommeil…

-Je m'en doutais, admit l'homme avec un soupir.

-Vous avez eu des problèmes avec ça hein ? Avouez !

-Tu n'as pas idée ! C'est fou comme un homme qui accepte de se faire attacher tous les matins au petit déjeuner peut refuser de renoncer à son fast food hebdomadaire…

De nouveau, Dean éclata de rire.

-Rien de tout ça, rassurez vous, je n'ai pas envie de mourir tout de suite… Simplement, vous voyez bien que même maintenant, j'ai du mal à finir mon assiette. Je veux bien essayer de faire trois repas par jour, mais je ne peux rien promettre…

-Et pour le sommeil ?

-Pareil. Ça fait plusieurs années que je dors dans la rue et si un jour vous vous y retrouvez, -ce qui m'étonnerait et que je ne vous souhaite pas-, je vous souhaite pas bonne chance pour réussir une nuit complète : si vous y arrivez, c'est soit que vous avez trouvé un endroit exceptionnellement calme et chaud, soit que vous êtes mort…

-Donc ?

-Donc je ne peux pas garantir de dormir cinq heures par nuit, ni de dormir d'une traite. Pas au début en tout cas.

L'homme fronça les sourcils, dubitatif.

-Sur le principe, ce n'est pas gênant, je dors très peu moi aussi, donc pourquoi pas, mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu te repose au maximum…

-Il faut vraiment que je me sente en sécurité ou que je sois épuisé pour ça…

-Bon. Nous verrons cela. Autre chose ?

-Oui. Certains « Maîtres » que j'ai pu avoir me demandaient des trucs bizarres, du genre quand je les attendais dans la chambre, je devais le faire à genoux derrière la porte et tête baissée, ou bien un truc du genre…

-Il est vrai que j'apprécie ce genre de soumission de temps en temps, mais j'aime bien aussi qu'on me résiste… D'une manière générale, tant que tu es dans la Salle de Jeux quand je te le demande, ça me va… Sinon, je te ferai part de mes désirs ultérieurement...

-La Salle de Jeux ? Intéressant...

-Je suis sûr qu'elle te plaira.

-Je n'en doute pas. J'aimerais savoir aussi, aurais-je le droit de sortir ?

-Cela dépend pour quoi.

-Pas pour avoir ma dose, je vous le dis tout de suite. Je n'ose imaginer d'ailleurs le nombre d'appels en absence de mes dealers, mais j'm'en fous. C'est juste que j'ai un problème avec l'enfermement. Je peux accepter qu'on utilise mon corps, qu'on décide de ce que je mange et de quand je dors, mais j'ai passé plusieurs années dans la rue pour me sentir plus libre, donc je n'ai pas envie d'être limité maintenant…

L'homme hocha la tête.

-Je comprends. Cependant, tu comprendras aussi que je peux difficilement te faire sortir… Personne, à part ma famille, n'est au courant pour l'instant de mon homosexualité, tu ne pourras donc pas m'accompagner à des soirées… Et si tu as des choses à faire en ville, j'aimerais que tu en avertisse le personnel laissé à ta disposition.

-Pardon ?

-Je suis quelqu'un de riche et influent. Quelqu'un à qui des centaines de personnes rêvent d'attirer des ennuis. Je préférerais que tu te déplace avec Uriel, qui te conduira ou tu voudras et te protégera. La cuisine et le ménage sont, eux, assurés par Lenore et Charlie. Charlie te préparera à manger chaque jour, mais bien sûr, si tu souhaite cuisiner toi-même, ou manger autre chose, il suffit de le lui dire…

-Uriel ?

-Un autre de mes cousins.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, amusé. Castiel se permit un sourire. Dean reprit.

-Je cuisinais pour mon frère autrefois, lorsque notre père n'était pas là, mais je ne pense pas que je puisse déjà assimiler ce genre de nourriture…

-Charlie est bien évidemment prévenue de ton état, et je pense qu'elle viendra te parler pour discuter des menus, mais je dois néanmoins te prévenir qu'elle a d'ores et déjà prévu de te remplumer…

Dean grommela un peu.

-Ça je m'en doute. Tous les membres de votre personnel sont au courant de l'existence de votre salle de jeux ?

-Bien sûr, c'est même Lenore qui nettoie. Et si tu veux tout savoir, ils ont tous signé la même clause de confidentialité que toi…

-C'est bon à savoir je suppose. Donc si je veux sortir, il faudra que je demande à ce Uriel?

-C'est ça. J'habite en haut d'un gratte-ciel dont je suis propriétaire, et je travaille dans les étages inférieurs la journée. Il y a un jardin avec piscine sur le toit dont tu peux profiter autant que tu veux quand je ne suis pas la…

-Sérieux !? Wow, je pense que vous allez m'y trouver souvent…

-Cela serait probablement une bonne chose… Il y a en a une dont je voulais te parler aussi… Tu vas, bien évidemment, devoir faire une rééducation suite à tes blessures, mais indépendamment de cela, j'aimerais que tu te re-muscle un peu…

-Vous voulez que je suive un programme de remise en forme ?

-Ce serait une bonne chose non ? Il y a également une salle de sport chez moi, je t'ai engagé un coach. A mon avis, il te plaira, il s'appelle Ashley, même si il préfère Ash…

Dean haussa les épaules. Pourquoi pas. Ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal…

-Ça me va. Autre chose ?

-Pour l'instant non… Ah, si : tu dois bien comprendre que tu n'es pas mon petit ami… Si tu prends tes aises, comme certains soumis qui ne connaissait pas leurs place, je te renvoie aussi sec…

Dean haussa un sourcil.

-Je suis une pute. J'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas sa place ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ça que je veux dire… Il est vrai que tu n'as pas l'air comme ça, mais je te mets en garde au cas ou, c'est tout. Certains de mes anciens soumis se sont mis à penser qu'ils étaient miraculeusement passé du statut de soumis à celui de petit ami, et se sont permis des choses que je ne leur avais jamais permises… Certains sont même allés jusqu'à exiger d'être présentés à ma famille, et lorsque j'ai refusé et les ai renvoyés, cela m'a causé des problèmes…

-Pourtant, j'ai rencontré Anna…

-Ton cas est particulier. Je n'aurais pas pu te sortir de l'hôpital avec un dossier comme ça, ils auraient exigé ton internement… Et puis, Anna ne juge pas… Lucifer va sans doute venir te rendre visite aussi, je crois que nous l'avons intrigué avec ce contrat...

-Possible, répondit Dean en repoussant son plateau.

Il avait presque tout mangé. Pas tout, mais presque.

-Ce plateau était le plus petit du restaurant, remarqua l'homme.

-Oui, mais j'ai encore du mal avec le riz…

L'homme poussa un soupir. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais il n'allait pas le rendre malade non plus…

-Si on en a terminé avec les détails pratiques, puis-je enfin savoir votre nom ?

-Nous en avons terminé il me semble. Nous verrons pour le reste des détails pratiques au fur et à mesure. Mais signe là, d'abord… Répondit-il en tendant à Dean le contrat avec un stylo.

Dean le prit et signa de son nom complet, comme précisé, précédé de la mention « Lu et approuvé » à la case « Chien ». L'homme fit de même à la case « Maître »…

Ils signèrent le contrat en trois exemplaire, -un pour chacune des deux parties, plus Lucifer-, et l'homme parti en disant :

-Je me nomme Castiel.

Dean l'observa refermer la porte en y pensant. Castiel. C'était un beau nom. Il ne l'aurait pas trouvé tout seul.

Castiel.

Castiel Novak.

L'évidence le frappa comme un coup de massue.

Castiel Novak. LE Castiel Novak !? L'homme d'affaires le plus riche de Seattle !? Et philanthrope avec ça !? Le célibataire numéro 1 dans le cœur des dames, (et des gays), toutes catégories confondues !?

Il secoua brusquement la tête. Il fallait qu'il arrête de dormir en face de kiosques qui vendaient des journaux people, ça lui pourrissait les neurones aussi violemment que la télé…

Dean se renfonça dans ses oreillers.

Castiel. Castiel Novak. Alors comme ça, il était gay ? Et sadique en plus…

Dean se souvenait de ce qu'il avait pu lire sur lui maintenant, dans les torchons qu'il récupérait dans les poubelles…

Orphelin, il avait été adopté par Naomi et Chuck Novak, respectivement médecin et reporter de renom, et il avait reçu, comme tous ses frères et sœurs d'adoption, une éducation plus que respectable. Il était sorti d'une école réputée, et pratiquait plusieurs sports et instruments de musique à haut niveau. Son sens des affaires et des finances n'était plus à prouver, et il s'assurait de rester dans les bonnes grâces de l'opinion publique par de conséquents dons à diverses fondations et bonnes œuvres, sans parler de la sienne, bien sûr…

Si ses penchants sadiques se savaient un jour… Dean comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait toujours été aussi évasif et strict à propos de son nom et du contrat…

Il se laissa glisser au fond du lit, et prononça le nom à voix haute.

Castiel. Castiel. Castiel.

Le nom était doux, et roulait sous sa langue. Il revêtait pour lui une sonorité tranchante et glacée. Ses yeux sans doute. Il faisait probablement partie des rares personnes à avoir entrevu ce qui se cachait derrière leur éclat bleuté. Dean repensa à ce que Castiel lui avait fait, à la façon dont leur relation avait évoluée depuis qu'il le connaissait, et fut forcé de reconnaître que son plus-si-mystérieux sauveur semblait aimer tout contrôler. Étant donné sa nature profonde, cela pouvait se comprendre, et ça expliquait aussi pourquoi il réussissait aussi bien dans son boulot et tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Quelqu'un qui contrôle tout calcule tout, et ne laisse pas de place à l'imprévu…

Dean se mit à sourire d'une manière incontrôlable.

Ce mec presque parfait c'était lui qui l'avait…

Peut être était-il réellement parfait, d'ailleurs…

Mais que pour lui.


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel ne revint pas avant la fin de la convalescence de Dean, trois semaines plus tard.

C'était normal, Dean ne s'en était pas étonné : après tout, maintenant que le contrat était signé, il n'y avait plus de raison de parlementer…

Il reconnaissait qu'il s'ennuyait, mais ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait faire grand-chose de toute façon. Anna lui rendait visite de temps en temps, il la soupçonnait d'être mandatée par son frère, mais il appréciait la jeune femme, elle venait éclairer un peu son quotidien mortellement terne et ennuyeux…

A sa sortie de l'hôpital, tous les os de Dean étaient entièrement remis, et il avait pris plus de cinq kilos en un mois. Et il devait avouer que, lorsqu'il se regardait dans la glace, il ne les trouvait pas superflus…

Concernant son addiction, sa cure était presque terminée. Cependant, les médecins prévoyaient encore quelques violentes crises de manque, lorsque son organisme n'aurait pas reçu sa dose quotidienne de médicament depuis vraiment trop longtemps. En fait, même si ça n'avait pas été dit clairement, le fait était là : maintenant qu'il était sevré de la drogue, il fallait le sevrer des médocs…

Heureusement que Maître Castiel était là pour ça…

Lorsqu'il sortit de l'hôpital, il se retrouva face à une gigantesque limousine noire. Le géant noir qui se tenait à côté et lui ouvrit la porte après lui avoir serré la main se présenta comme étant Uriel. Il regarda Dean avec un intérêt non dissimulé, presque amusé. Ce n'était pas vraiment que Dean semblait lui plaire, mais plutôt comme si il se demandait « alors, combien de temps il va tenir celui la ? »

Dean releva le défi avec un petit sourire. Ok. On verra…

Dean entra dans la voiture et salua son Maître. Castiel lui répondit d'un léger hochement de tête. Le voyage se déroula en silence, et bientôt, Uriel les arrêta devant un gigantesque gratte-ciel…

Il le connaissait ce gratte-ciel. Devant s'étendait une grande place très passante, qui était l'un des plus grands carrefours de Seattle. Les multitudes de petites ruelles sombres à deux pas du quartier riche offraient des lieux de racolage de choix…

Dean suivit son Maître dans l'ascenseur et se vit monter au tout dernier étage. Une fois arrivé en haut, Castiel lui fit visiter les lieux...

L'entrée était d'une blancheur et d'une propreté immaculée, et était chichement décorée de quelques petits tableaux d'art moderne. Castiel le mena ensuite au salon, ou trônait un gigantesque piano à queue noir. Au fond du salon s'ouvrait une cuisine américaine, apparemment domaine attitré de la prénommée Charlie. Avant de lui montrer sa chambre, Castiel choisit de montrer à Dean le reste des installations qu'il serait amener à utiliser : ils reprirent l'ascenseur et descendirent d'un étage, et Dean put découvrir ce qui serait très bientôt son cauchemar personnel : la salle de sport…

Entre les tapis de courses, les haltères, les vélos d'appartement et les divers appareils de lever de poids, Dean pressentait qu'il allait en baver. Il espérait simplement que Ash serait sympa, pour compenser…

Ils retournèrent dans l'ascenseur et montèrent cette fois sur le toit, et Dean se dit que la gigantesque piscine couverte et ses chaises longues, ainsi que la pelouse ou il pourrait se faire dorer au soleil après le sport compenseraient largement le mauvais caractère de Ash le cas échéant…

Dean et Castiel redescendirent à l'appartement, et cette fois-ci, l'homme mena Dean à sa chambre, ou trônait un grand lit blanc à l'énorme couette qui semblait aussi moelleuse qu'un nuage… Les murs en était blancs, et Castiel précisa que Dean pourrait l'aménager et la décorer à son goût…

Castiel aimait cette partie de la visite. Et celle d'après. Quelque part, c'était plaisant de faire plaisir, même d'une façon aussi insignifiante. Mais cette fois ci, lorsqu'il se retourna vers son tout nouveau soumis, ce fut pour voir sur son visage une expression de malaise. Le jeune homme se mordait la lèvre en fronçant les sourcils.

-Est ce qu'il y a un problème ?

-Peut être… Je sais pas… J'y ai pas pensé à l'hôpital parce que j'étais shooté par les médocs, mais…

-Mais ?

-Mais je ne vais peut être pas pouvoir dormir sur ce lit… Ça risque d'être trop confortable…

Castiel poussa un soupir. Bien sûr ! C'était évident ! Il ne pouvait pas demander à quelqu'un qui avait dormi pendant des années dans la rue de se ré-adapter illico au confort d'une literie en latex micro-aéré et plumes de cygne…

-Vais-je devoir sortir la couverture et le panier finalement ? Moi qui pensais garder ça pour tes punitions…

Dean sourit en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Désolé. Je n'ai pas été vraiment gêné à l'hôpital : j'étais complètement shooté la plupart du temps et leurs matelas sont pourris… Mais j'aurais du y penser. Je veux bien essayer de dormir ici cette nuit, mais je ne peux rien promettre…

-Je vais demander à Lenore de te mettre une couverture sur le sol, à côté de la fenêtre…

Il passa une main autour des épaules de Dean et l'entraîna ailleurs.

-Comme ça, tu pourras même l'ouvrir pour regarder les étoiles et te prendre la flotte si tu en as envie…

Il lui montra la salle de bain à l'énorme baignoire-jacuzzi et la douche à l'italienne assez grande pour contenir cinq personnes (dans certaines circonstances, ça devait être pratique…), et les toilettes, et enfin, après avoir précisé à Dean que la porte du fond était celle de sa chambre (interdiction absolue d'y entrer, quel qu'en soit le prétexte… Incendie gigantesque excepté…), il arrêta Dean devant une porte noire. La seule de tout l'appartement, toutes les autres portes étaient blanches…

-C'est probablement ici que je t'appellerai la plupart du temps.

-La Salle de Jeux, je suppose ? Demanda Dean.

Castiel enleva de son cou une petite clé, qui pendait à un cordon de cuir et se cachait généralement sous sa chemise d'une façon fort appropriée. Lentement, il déverrouilla la porte.

-La Salle de Jeux, admit-il en faisant rentrer Dean à l'intérieur…

Le garçon en resta bouche bée.

Les murs étaient couleur de sang, mais la lumière crue des néons ne laissait aucune place à l'ombre. Au centre de la pièce, bien calé contre le mur du fond, trônait un gigantesque lit recouvert d'un drap de vinyle noir. Dean supposa que ça évitait à Uriel d'aller acheter un nouveau matelas tous les jours. Sur le côté droit du lit trônait une gigantesque croix de Saint-André en acier brossé, avec des sangles aux emplacements stratégiques. Sur la gauche du lit, c'était une croix latine. Le plafond était recouvert d'un solide grillage en métal, permettant d'attacher n'importe qui, n'importe ou. Plusieurs paires de menottes en pendaient à intervalles réguliers.

Des cannes et des palettes étaient soigneusement alignées sur leurs supports le long des murs. Des commodes parsemaient la pièce ça et la. Dean s'en approcha, et demanda silencieusement à Castiel l'autorisation de les ouvrir. Son Maître l'y encouragea d'un signe de tête, et à l'intérieur dormait tranquillement la plus fabuleuse collection de sex-toys que Dean avait jamais vu. Et pourtant, les donjons ou il avait travaillé étaient équipés…

Un tiroir entier était entièrement consacré aux cockrings. Il y en avait de toutes les tailles, de toutes les formes, et de toutes les textures.

Le tiroir du dessous contenait, lui, les vibromasseurs, et en dessous, les godemichets.

Dans la commode d'à côté se trouvaient les chapelets anaux, dans le premier tiroir. Le second contenait différentes versions de menottes : en métal, à plumes, à fourrure, avec de petites pointes à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur des bracelets… Le troisième, cette fois ci, renfermait des accessoires un peu plus fantaisistes, bandeaux pour les yeux, baillons, bougies, allumettes…

Dean repartit vers l'autre côté de la pièce, ou une autre commode cachait des fouets de toutes les sortes possibles et imaginables… Dean savait que les sensations variaient, pas seulement en fonction de la force de celui qui le manipulait ou de l'effet qu'il donnait, mais aussi en fonction de la longueur, la nature, la taille ou bien la rigidité de la fibre…

Se trouvaient également là plusieurs jeux de cordes, en fibres naturelles, en fibres artificielles, plus ou moins rêches…

Sur des présentoirs également répartis dans la pièce se trouvaient des fouets à plumes, des cravaches et des martinets de différentes tailles, formes, longueurs et couleurs. Il y avait même, et Dean déglutit bruyamment à ce constat, un fouet « Chat-à-neuf-Queues», aux neuf lanières de cordes tressée terminées chacune par un nœud, et son petit frère en version moderne : lanières de cuir terminées par des griffes d'acier…

Dean s'approcha d'un martinet aux lanières de taille moyenne et en cuir noir et en caressa doucement le cuir gras. Castiel l'avait suivi dans son cheminement à travers la pièce et avait enregistré chacune de ses expressions avec un certain plaisir. Le gosse en crevait d'envie…

-Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il de sa délicieuse voix de basse, arrachant Dean à sa contemplation.

Le garçon frissonna et releva vers lui des yeux brillants de fièvre. Il bandait déjà...

-Il y aurait un moyen d'utiliser ça maintenant ?

Castiel sourit, et croisa les mains dans son dos, très satisfait de lui même.

-A vrai dire, je pensais te laisser te reposer ce soir. Tu sors de l'hôpital après tout…

Dean retint un gémissement de pure frustration. Il aurait du s'en douter…

Son Maître le fit sortir et le ramena à sa chambre. Entre-temps, une petite couverture fine d'été avait été déposée devant la fenêtre ouverte.

-Je te laisse. Demain, Uriel te conduira à ta première séance de rééducation à onze heure. Je travaillerai jusqu'à tard dans la soirée. Essaie de dormir dans le lit quand même… Oh, et j'oubliais, interdiction de te masturber...

Dean regarda l'homme s'en aller, et aussitôt que la porte fut refermée, il se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur son lit et étouffa dans son oreiller un gémissement de la pire frustration qu'il avait pu ressentir dans toute sa vie. Et le pire, c'est qu'il savait que ce seuil allait aller croissant…

Ce n'était pas bien difficile de deviner pourquoi son Maître avait fait ça : pour le faire attendre ! Pour le frustrer, commencer à le dresser, et le rendre encore plus réceptif par la suite…

Dean n'aurait absolument rien eut contre l'interdiction de se masturber si il avait eût un minimum syndical de cinq relations sexuelles par semaine dans le mois qui venait de s'écouler, mais il avait été dans un hôpital, éclairé en permanence, et surveillé presque H 24, et il sortait de la plus merveilleuse salle de jeux qu'il avait pu voir dans sa vie… Et son Maître était atrocement sexy ! Les images que sa libido surchauffée avait fait miroiter à son esprit le mettaient toutes en scène en train de le martyriser, aux prises avec les superbes objets qu'il lui avait montrés. Le tout donnait une série d'images atrocement chaudes qui envahissaient son esprit dès qu'il fermait les paupières et lui donnait une trique à estourbir un bœuf…

Dean gémit de nouveau en se retournant dans le lit. L'interdiction était sérieuse, il le savait, et si sa femme de ménage nettoyait sa salle de jeu, elle pouvait très bien vérifier les vêtements et les draps qu'il mettrait à laver…

Il replongea le visage dans sa couette pour étouffer un hurlement. Putain ! Il était arrivé chez ce type depuis moins d'une heure et il le rendait déjà dingue… Il était sûr maintenant d'avoir rencontré un véritable sadique : quelle genre d'homme pourrait renoncer à une nuit de sexe chaud et facile pour le simple plaisir de frustrer son partenaire à part cet homme la ?

Dean tourna dans son lit, tourna, tourna et se retourna encore : quelle que soit la position, son érection le mettait au supplice, il se sentait comme un rat de laboratoire que l'on empêchait de dormir en le plaçant sur une plate-forme minuscule entourée d'eau : si il se masturbait, il tombait et se noyait, et dans ce cas, Dieu seul savait ce qu'il lui arriverait après…

A force de tourner dans son lit, il avait l'impression à de mourir de chaud, il allait finir englouti par son matelas moelleux et enterré sous sa couette en plumes de cygne… Il finit par rouler par dessus bord pour atterrir sur le sol frais à côté de la fenêtre, ou il se remit à tourner par dessus la couverture.

Épuisé et à bout de force, il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil léger aux premières lueurs du jour, et lorsque son Maître trouva son chien au matin, il était sur le sol, emmêlé dans sa couverture, trempé par la pluie qui passait par la fenêtre ouverte, son caleçon noir apparemment fortement souillé, mais son sexe resté en place à l'intérieur montrait qu'il ne s'était pas masturbé…

* * *

Enfin sorti de l'hosto! Les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer :)


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel s'approcha de lui avec lenteur. Dean était un bon chien, il méritait d'être récompensé…

L'homme posa une main sur le sexe ramolli de son chien et se mit à le masser doucement. Dans son sommeil, Dean se tortilla et gémit…

Castiel fit aller et venir sa main de haut en bas, se délectant de sentir le sexe de son chien durcir sous ses doigts. La respiration de Dean se faisait lourde, le garçon geignit un peu plus et se mit à haleter. Castiel sourit. Il devait vraiment être épuisé pour ne toujours pas s'être réveillé…

Le Maître passa sa main sous le boxer de son chien et recommença à le toucher. Cette fois-ci, le chien glapit, et s'éveilla en papillonnant des paupières, le regard trouble, comme si il n'arrivait pas à chasser les dernières poussières de sommeil…

Comprenant enfin ce qui se passait, Dean se mordilla la lèvre d'appréhension. Qu'est ce que son Maître allait lui faire ?

Voyant cela, l'homme resserra un peu plus sa poigne sur le sexe de son protégé, et obtint un long et satisfaisant gémissement, alors que le garçon se cambrait de plaisir sur le sol…

Il se mit à le masturber lentement. Il avait tout son temps, il était loin d'être en retard au travail, et c'était lui le patron de toute façon…

Dean haletait de plaisir et de douleur. La masturbation douce lui faisait du bien, mais son sexe était encore douloureux de la frustration de la veille, et au final, il ne souhaitait rien de plus que de sentir la main de son Maître accélérer un peu…

Mais son Maître en avait décidé autrement, il le savait, et il finit par jouir par usure, sous la lenteur des va et viens de la main sur son sexe. Sitôt que cela fut fait, Castiel enleva sa main de son caleçon et la porta à sa bouche avec délice. Lentement, avec un regard purement sadique, il sembla se délecter du sperme de son protégé, sous le regard de Dean qui déglutit bruyamment, sentant son sexe frémir de nouveau sous le regard fou de son Maître…

Castiel s'en alla, et laissa Dean, toujours emmêlé dans sa couverture sur le sol. Une nouvelle érection déformait son boxer, et son Maître venait de l'abandonner pour la journée, tout était merveilleux…

Dean grogna, tourna pour se ligoter un peu plus dans sa couverture et se rendormit, plus épuisé maintenant qu'il ne l'avait été avant de se coucher…

Lorsqu'Uriel le réveilla en le secouant doucement, sur le coup des dix heures, Dean avait l'impression de n'avoir pratiquement pas dormi…

Il se leva lentement, incapable d'aller plus vite, s'habillant avec des vêtements de luxe pris au hasard dans son armoire (Castiel semblait avoir omis de lui dire hier qu'il lui avait confectionné une garde robe. Encore un truc qu'il devrait « payer »…) et suivit Uriel. L'armoire à glace lui fit faire un crochet par la cuisine pour qu'il récupère les barres énergétiques maison de Charlie (fruits secs et miel) puisqu'il n'avait plus le temps de manger avant sa séance de rééducation. Dans la voiture, pendant que Dean grignotait distraitement ses barres de fruits secs, régnait une atmosphère un brin mesquine et désagréable. Uriel, en conduisant, arborait un petit sourire que Dean n'appréciait pas…

-Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, dites le, finit par grogner Dean.

L'homme noir laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Disons que je me demandais combien de temps vous alliez tenir avec lui. Si après une nuit vous êtes déjà aussi fatigué, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau.

Dean grogna de nouveau.

-Vous êtes marrant vous. Il m'a empêché de dormir pendant toute la nuit, et alors que je commençais enfin à me reposer, il me réveille pour être sûr de m'épuiser… Et je vous rappelle que je sors de l'hôpital…

-Pas faux, concéda le grand noir.

Dean s'accouda à la fenêtre et posa son menton sur son poing.

-Pas moyen que je laisse passer une telle occasion, marmonna-t-il. Vous verrez quand je serais remis…

-Quelle occasion ? Demanda le grand noir.

Est ce que Dean rêvait, ou bien son ton s'était-il fait légèrement plus froid ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi…

-Je pense que cet homme peut m'apporter ce que je cherche…

-Et que cherchez-vous, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

Cette fois ci, son ton de voix était glacial…

-Hey, qu'est ce qui vous prend ?

Uriel prit une grande inspiration. Pour se calmer apparemment.

-Notre patron à peut être ses bizarreries, mais c'est un homme bien. Il est bon, respectueux et juste envers chacun d'entre nous. Nombreux sont les gens comme vous qui ont cru pouvoir obtenir quelque chose de lui. La plupart s'y sont brûlé les ailes. Sachez que si vous tentez de lui attirer des ennuis, alors je m'occuperai personnellement de votre cas…

Termina-t-il d'un ton toujours aussi polaire. Dean s'adoucit.

-Vous l'aimez bien hein ? Vous êtes cousins, je crois… C'est vrai que, même si il est parfois un peu étrange, il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. En tout cas, il doit vraiment l'être si tous ses employés lui sont aussi fidèles…

-Il l'est, acquiesça le grand noir.

Dean sourit d'un air un peu triste.

-Rassurez-vous, je connais les règles. J'ai signé un contrat après tout.

-D'autres l'on fait. Ils ne connaissaient pas toujours leur place…

-Ont-ils vécu dans la rue pendant plusieurs années ? Ont-ils vendu leur corps pour avoir de quoi manger et se droguer ? Quitte à le faire aux bœufs les plus brutaux et sanguinaires que puisse compter l'humanité ? Ont-ils déjà fouillé les poubelles à la recherche des restes moisis d'un déjeuner ? Ou bien se sont-ils déjà endormis dans la rue en grelottant, en plein hiver, terrorisés à l'idée de ne plus se réveiller ?

Uriel sembla y réfléchir un moment.

-Non, je ne crois pas. La plupart d'entre eux étaient des hommes présentés par Monsieur Lucifer et avaient des moyens corrects…

-Ceux là ont peut être pu penser qu'ils pourraient profiter de la situation. Profiter du grand Castiel Novak pour s'élever dans la société et obtenir la richesse. Mais rassurez-vous, moi, je connais ma place : elle est dans la rue. La rue ou je retournerai dès que Castiel ne voudra plus de moi. Je ne devrais même pas être la : n'importe qui d'autre aurait appelé une ambulance et se serait enfui. Certains m'auraient même laissé pour mort…

-Je suis navré de vous avoir renversé.

-C'était vous ? Ne vous excusez pas, c'était de ma faute et seulement de la mienne, et vous le savez…

Uriel ne répondit rien. Le silence retomba pendant un moment, puis, finalement, le chauffeur se remit à parler.

-Et donc ? Que cherchez-vous ?

Dean toisa le reflet de l'homme dans le rétroviseur, sachant qu'il en profitait pour l'observer à la dérobée, très sérieusement, il répondit :

-La douleur.

Uriel se re-concentra sur la route et le silence retomba de nouveau. Sans une parole supplémentaire, il accompagna Dean à sa séance de rééducation. Tout du long, il observa le garçon, debout dans un coin de la pièce. En caleçon, il était parcouru de cicatrices affreuses. Bien sûr, il y avait les marques de ses récentes chirurgies : suite à l'accident, il avait fallu poser des broches, mais il portait aussi des marques de fouets, des lacérations, volontaires ou non, et même, de petites traces rondes, témoins de nombreuses brûlures de cigarette…

Le gamin semblait avoir eu plus que son lot de souffrance, et il en demandait encore ? Pourtant, quelque part, il puait la tristesse. Que pouvait-il lui être arrivé pour qu'il en vienne à de telles extrémités ?

Dean, pour sa part, n'en pouvait plus. Sa nuit avait été courte, et il ne se serait jamais douté que simplement respirer serait aussi épuisant… « Pour la rééducation de ses muscles intercostaux » avait dit un médecin en blouse blanche, apparemment persuadé qu'elle lui donnait la science infuse…

Dean aurait bien voulu l'y voir à rééduquer ses muscles intercostaux après un mois d'hôpital ! Parce qu'en plus, maintenant, ce crétin lui faisait faire des mouvements dans tous les sens pour refaire fonctionner son poignet, sa hanche et son épaule…

Il avait horreur qu'on le tripote dans un but qui n'était pas sexuel ! Il n'était pas une poupée Barbie qu'une gamine sadique pouvait manipuler à sa guise !

Quoique, pour le sadisme, c'était à revoir...

A la fin de la séance, il était si courbaturé et fatigué qu'il faillit s'endormir dans la voiture. Uriel le ramena à la réalité en garant la voiture un peu brusquement dans le parking du gratte-ciel, et il dut le soutenir jusqu'à l'ascenseur tant ses jambes ne le portaient plus…

Une fois en haut, Dean se résolut à faire un crochet par la cuisine. C'était ça, ou bien il se faisait houspiller par la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges qui devait être Charlie…

Finalement, Dean apprécia sa salade composée et manger lui fit du bien. Il fut reconnaissant à Charlie de ne pas faire trop de bruit. La jeune femme avait apparemment renoncé à lui parler des menus en avisant son état de fatigue. Une fois son assiette à moitié terminée, il se leva sous le regard désapprobateur et un brin vexé de la cuisinière, à qui il assura que seul son appétit d'oiseau était en cause, et eût tout juste le courage et la force d'aller s'effondrer sur son lit avant de sombrer dans un sommeil de plomb.

Bien sûr, dans son sommeil, il n'entendit pas Lenore qui entrait pour faire le ménage, pas plus qu'il ne l'entendit appeler Uriel à la rescousse. Il ne sentit pas non plus les mains du grand noir qui le déshabillèrent aussi délicatement que possible, avant de le mettre sous la couette. Lenore se contenta de secouer la couverture et de la reposer sous la fenêtre, avant d'aérer un peu la pièce. De toute façon, elle était impeccable. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas être bordélique comme avaient pu l'être certains autres soumis du maître. Cela était sans doute du au fait que la totalité de ses effets personnels tenaient dans un sac à dos de collégien…

* * *

On commence doucement^^


	11. Chapter 11

Dean avait dormi une bonne partie de l'après-midi avant de se réveiller parce qu'il avait faim. Il s'était donc rendu à la cuisine et avait apparemment surpris Charlie en lui demandant si il pouvait manger quelque chose. La jolie cuisinière s'était empressée de lui préparer un en-cas, et l'avait distrait pendant qu'il mangeait à grands coups de questions sur les menus.

Suite à cela, Dean avait décidé que, puisqu'il en avait le droit, il profiterai de la piscine pour se détendre un peu. Il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé, il devait pouvoir se baigner…

Vêtu d'un maillot de bain de marque qui trouvait le moyen de mettre en valeur ses fesses maigrichonnes, il monta sur le toit et étendit sa serviette sur une chaise longue. La pluie du matin avait cessé pour faire place à un doux soleil de fin d'après midi qui se reflétait sur la verrière de la piscine.

Après avoir fait autant de longueurs que le lui permettaient ses muscles atrophiés, Dean se sentit de nouveau fatigué. Il avait probablement fait trop d'efforts en faisant ça, et ses bras et ses jambes le lui faisaient sentir…

Il se sécha et s'étendit sur sa serviette, et, se laissant tranquillement dorer par le soleil, il s'endormit…

Il fut réveillé par une drôle de sensation. Dans son rêve, il s'était senti observé, comme si une bête était tapie dans l'ombre et le voulait pour proie…

Papillonnant des paupières, il releva difficilement la tête et regarda tout autour de lui. A peine étonné, il s'aperçut que son Maître, toujours vêtu de son éternel costume et pardessus, le regardait de ses yeux sombres, assis à deux chaises longues d'écart…

Il se redressa en se frottant les yeux et se tourna vers lui en souriant, amusé.

-Bonsoir.

-Je t'ai réveillé ?

-Avec un regard aussi flippant, vous réveilleriez n'importe qui. Même dans mon rêve j'avais l'impression d'être observé.

Castiel sourit.

-C'est que j'ai du mal à te résister quand je te vois ainsi abandonné.

Dean jeta un regard sur son corps et soupira. Il fut presque tenté de se cacher tellement il se trouvait laid…

-Physiquement, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous pouvez me trouver…

Castiel haussa les épaules.

-Il est vrai que tu es encore un peu trop maigrichon et que tes côtes saillantes ne sont pas particulièrement attirantes… Mais en fait, toutes ces cicatrices sur ton corps me révoltent… J'ai envie de les remplacer par les miennes…

Dean haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'est ce que vous attendez alors ? C'est pour ça que je suis là, non ? Il vous suffit de demander !

-Oui, mais actuellement, je risque de te casser en deux…

Dean retomba lourdement dans sa chaise longue et croisa les bras d'un air contrarié.

-Ouais, c'est pas faux…

Castiel se mit à rire. C'est qu'il était adorable, ce gamin qui boudait…

Dean se retourna vers son Maître d'un air surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire pour de vrai. C'était un son agréable. Comme de l'eau qui coule dans un verre en cristal… Puis, il laissa glisser son regard sur son corps. Il s'aperçut de quelque chose et se retrouva incapable d'en détacher son regard…

-Ça fait combien de temps que vous m'observez ?

Castiel suivit le regard du garçon. Oh. C'était ça qui l'hypnotisait ainsi ? Il se mit à sourire d'un air carnassier…

-Assez longtemps pour envisager tout ce que je pourrais te faire une fois que tu serais remis…

-Je vois ça, dit Dean en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure d'un air complètement absent, le regard toujours rivé sur l'érection qui déformait le pantalon sombre de son Maître…

-Tiens donc… Est-ce moi, ou bien meurs-tu d'envie d'y goûter ?

-Est ce que je le peux ? Demanda Dean, sans relever les yeux ni le ton sarcastique de son Maître…

L'homme sourit d'un air appréciateur.

-Viens, mais je t'interdis d'utiliser tes mains…

Dean hocha la tête, le regard toujours fixé sur la bosse entre les jambes de son Maître. Il se leva, contourna les deux chaises longues qui les séparaient, et se permit d'écarter un peu celle qui le gênait, avant de s'agenouiller devant son Maître comme le bon chien obéissant qu'il était.

Heureusement, il n'était pas le premier à lui donner cette consigne, Dean savait y faire…

Il attrapa entre ses dents le bord du pan supérieur du pantalon, qu'il tira jusqu'à ce que le bouton s'échappe du tissu. Ensuite, il releva la fermeture éclair de sa langue, de façon à pouvoir l'attraper entre ses dents, et il tira. Il dut s'y reprendre plusieurs fois, car le tissu faisait des plis qu'il devait tendre avec ses dents avant de pouvoir ouvrir la braguette. Il tira avec beaucoup de soin lorsqu'il arriva au sexe de son Maître. Il ne voulait pas le blesser…

Bientôt, le sexe inconnu de ce client d'un nouveau genre pointa fièrement à travers l'ouverture du pantalon de toile. Dean entreprit alors de débarrasser son Maître de son boxer noir. Si il avait été un tout petit peu moins concentré, il aurait pu relever les yeux et s'apercevoir que l'homme ne le quittait pas du regard. Si il avait été un tout petit peu moins concentré, il aurait entendu son Maître haleter…

Il attrapa le bord du boxer entre ses dents et tira sur le tissu jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la peau douce du pénis de son Maître lui caresser la joue. Il tira un peu plus pour pouvoir dégager les bourses, -il savait que ce serait douloureux sinon-, et alors il se permit de laisser reposer le tissu en dessous.

Il donna un premier coup de langue sur le sexe qui se dressait devant lui. Pour en apprécier le goût, la texture, la longueur… Puis un autre. Puis un autre. Puis encore un autre…

Enfin, lorsqu'il eût bien appréhendé la taille et l'épaisseur du membre devant lui, il le prit dans sa bouche. D'abord pas très loin, puis de plus en plus profondément. Ses va et viens se firent de plus en plus longs et profonds à chaque fois, jusqu'à ce que sa gorge se soit suffisamment habituée au sexe qu'elle avalait pour ne plus se crisper à chacun de ses passages. Jusqu'à ce que le pénis de son Maître puisse s'engouffrer entièrement dans sa bouche et heurter le fond de sa gorge…

Il entendit Castiel gémir, d'un long et puissant gémissement de plaisir et il sentit deux mains se poser sur son crâne, dix ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans son cuir chevelu. Sachant ce que son Maître désirait, il accéléra ses mouvements, puis, les ralentit finalement. Puis, les accéléra, et les ralentit encore. Et encore. Et encore. Depuis le temps, il savait faire monter le plaisir chez un homme. Et surtout, il avait appris à les rendre fous, jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentent leur propre contrôle menacé et le punissent.

Dean haleta autour du membre lorsqu'il sentit la poigne dans ses cheveux se faire un peu plus puissante. Il hoqueta lorsque son Maître lui imposa son rythme, toujours plus rapide, toujours plus violent, toujours plus chaotique…

Si Dean ne l'avait pas cherché et ne s'y était pas préparé, il aurait eût des hauts-le-coeur bien dangereux…

Dean peinait à respirer tant le rythme de son Maître était rapide, et il hoquetait à chaque fois qu'il sentait son membre buter au fond de sa gorge. Au dessus de lui, Castiel gémissait de délice, ses délicieux sons de plaisirs se répercutant directement dans les reins de son chien, dont le sexe érigé était atrocement douloureux, prisonnier de son maillot de bain. Mais Dean n'avait rien expérimenté de sexuel depuis bien trop longtemps pour ne pas sentir la jouissance arriver trop rapidement. Il n'avait pas le droit de jouir, son Maître ne l'y avait pas autorisé. Alors il se résolut à plonger une main dans son caleçon et à enserrer rudement son membre, retardant autant que possible son éjaculation...

Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il craignait une quelconque punition, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas en état d'en supporter une aujourd'hui. Et parfois, les récompenses sont encore meilleures...

Dean gémissait autour du membre qui s'enfonçait encore et toujours dans sa gorge, lorsqu'il sentit le corps de son Maître se crisper, il entendit Castiel gémir... Son membre tressauta au fond de sa gorge, et Dean sentit un liquide chaud y couler. Castiel enfonça une dernière fois son sexe tout au fond de la gorge de son chien, et le retira lentement, veillant à ce que pas une goutte de son sperme ne s'écoule hors de sa bouche…

Observant attentivement le visage de son chien, il le vit savourer avec délice le liquide blanchâtre, les yeux fermés, avant de l'avaler en gémissant. Baissant les yeux, il vit la main dans son caleçon de bain qui maintenait son sexe érigé. Le caleçon, qui avait séché pendant la sieste de Dean, recommençait doucement à s'humidifier…

Il sourit. Dean était vraiment bien dressé. Mais il était quelque peu frustré de ne pas l'avoir fait lui même…

Dean, quant à lui, gémit de pure luxure en sentant le sperme de son Maître inonder sa bouche. Cela faisait si longtemps ! Cela lui avait tellement manqué…

Le sperme de Castiel était doux, riche et épais sous sa langue. Son goût salé picotait sa gorge, sans doute un peu écorchée. Il serait probablement enroué le lendemain, mais qu'importe, cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il n'avait pas ressenti un tel plaisir, et il en redemandait encore. Bientôt, sa main, si serrée fusse-t-elle, ne réussirait plus à l'empêcher de venir...

Dean sentit la main de son Maître dans ses cheveux qui l'enjoignait à se redresser, et il leva vers son Maître un regard étourdi et fatigué. En le voyant ainsi, Castiel sourit.

-Tu as bien travaillé. Laisse moi te récompenser…

Castiel plongea une main dans le boxer de Dean et chassa la sienne pour prendre sa place. Dean glapit en sentant la poigne ferme de son Maître autour de son membre. Il commençait à perdre en volonté, mais le poing de son Maître l'enserrait trop fortement pour que son sperme puisse s'écouler !

De son autre main, Castiel aida Dean à se relever et l'allongea sur une chaise longue. La main toujours dans le boxer du garçon, il lui baissa son caleçon de bain et le lui enleva, le jetant au loin sur le carrelage de la piscine.

De sa main libre, il positionna Dean correctement, lui écartant les jambes et relevant ses cuisses pour avoir un accès plus facile. Par commodité, il suçota légèrement son index sous le regard frémissant du jeune homme, qui éprouvait bien des difficultés à ne pas ruer dans sa main pour se soulager…

Voyant cela, Castiel sourit, et sans le faire attendre plus longtemps, glissa son doigt dans l'intimité du garçon. Dean glapit en soulevant ses hanches, mais rien à faire, le poing de son Maître l'enserrait trop fortement. Chaque frisson de plaisir se répercutait jusqu'au bout de son membre, stimulait la quasi totalité de ses fibres nerveuses sensorielles, qui ne savaient plus si elles devaient envoyer au cerveau un message de douleur, ou de plaisir…

Castiel se contenta un moment de laisser son doigt ou il était, appréciant le fourreau de chair, chaud et étroit pour celui d'un prostitué, sans doute le manque « d'exercice »… Puis, voyant que son petit animal, pantelant, commençait à haleter, il se remit au travail. Il cherchait quelque chose…

Il fit aller et venir son doigt à l'intérieur l'étroit fourreau, tournant son doigt à l'intérieur, changeant d'angle de pénétration, cherchant le point qui ferait hurler son animal de compagnie…

Lorsque Dean glapit de nouveau en projetant violemment ses hanches en avant, il sut qu'il avait trouvé. Il laissa son doigt appliqué contre ce point un moment, le temps de sentir son chien frémir de tout son corps, alors qu'il n'utilisait qu'un seul et unique doigt…

Lorsqu'il eût bien savouré cet instant, Castiel retira son doigt et recommença ses va et viens, mais maintenait qu'il avait trouvé la prostate de son protégé, il ne la lâchait plus. Son doigt allait et venait en Dean et frappait à chaque fois cette petite boule de nerfs sensitifs, déclenchant à l'intérieur du garçon des ondes de plaisir qui se propageaient jusqu'au bout de son pénis, ou elles étaient subitement stoppées par l'étreinte toujours aussi cruellement serrée sur sa verge...

Dean haletait, hoquetait, n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Le plaisir le submergeait, et refluait sous la douleur comme une lame de fond qui n'arrive jamais à la surface, il n'arrivait plus à savoir si son sexe le faisait atrocement souffrir ou bien si il était à deux doigts d'exploser de plaisir : en cet instant, il ne désirait rien de plus que jouir…

Mais son Maître lui refusait cette jouissance, sa poigne de fer contenant son orgasme aussi sûrement qu'un poisson dans un filet. Il se sentait piégé, piégé par cet homme et cette jouissance qui le maintenaient prisonnier… L'air peinait à arriver à ses poumons tant les hoquets de plaisir drainaient son énergie. En cet instant, les seules choses auxquelles Dean réussissait à penser étaient son sexe douloureux, cette main qui l'empêchait de jouir, et ce doigt qui le pénétrait. Si on lui avait posé une question, il aurait été incapable de connecter ses neurones pour répondre…

Castiel, lui, se délectait de l'expression sur le visage de son protégé : le garçon était perdu, au fin fond des méandres du plaisir, incapable d'émettre d'autres sons que des halètements et des gémissements de plaisir, il semblait avoir oublié jusqu'à son nom !

Castiel sourit. Un mois sans sexe, pour quelqu'un comme lui, c'était beaucoup…

Il aurait bien aimé continuer, mais son sexe qui pulsait à nouveau douloureusement entre ses jambes le rappela à l'ordre. Il enleva son doigt, permettant à Dean de reprendre son souffle un instant, et relevant ses hanches, le pénétra d'une seule et ample poussée.

Le garçon cria ! Son cri de plaisir se répercuta dans la verrière, Castiel fut persuadé que tout son personnel l'avait entendu. Il resta à l'intérieur du gamin un instant, sans bouger, son pénis toujours étroitement comprimé dans sa main. Il le sentait qui pulsait dans son poing, le sang battait à chaque instant plus fort dans ses veines, et Dieu, que le cul de son chien était accueillant ! Il n'allait plus tenir longtemps…

Il n'avait guère besoin de lubrifiant. Le garçon avait les muscles complètement ramollis par le plaisir et de toute façon, même si il en avait eu à portée de main, il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait voulu l'utiliser…

Dean se mit à gémir. Enfin ! Il avait enfin une foutue bite dans son cul ! Et d'une taille tout à fait respectable en plus ! Son nouveau Maître était même plutôt imposant ! Mais là, là, maintenant, tout de suite, il allait en crever si son Maître ne bougeait pas immédiatement, il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour qu'il bouge. Son sexe reposait paresseusement contre sa prostate et le rendait fou ! Ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être la dernière chose qu'il aurait fait dans sa vie, Dean avait l'impression que si son Maître bougeait, il pourrait mourir heureux…

Mine de rien, Castiel se contrôlait ! Son souffle était court et sa respiration pénible. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à maintenir sa prise sur le sexe de son chien et quelques gouttes perlaient déjà…

Mais son chien était tellement magnifique ainsi abandonné ! Le garçon pleurait de frustration, sans même s'en rendre compte… Les larmes coulaient sur son visage, ses yeux étaient révulsés par le plaisir, de petits gémissements atrocement érotiques sortaient de sa bouche, entrecoupés de halètements…

Ce garçon était un appel à la luxure ! La plus pure incarnation de la débauche…

Il n'avait encore jamais eu de soumis comme ça. Des mecs qui profitaient de chaque occasion pour prendre leur pied, oui, à la pelle. Des mecs qui n'assumaient pas leur désirs et se planquaient derrière leur orgueil, se comportant comme des putains drapées dans l'outrage, oui, à la pelle…

Mais jamais il n'avait fait face à un abandon aussi pur, aussi simple…

Le garçon avait placé sa vie entière entre ses mains le plus naturellement du monde…

Il aurait pu le baiser comme un chien et ensuite le jeter par dessus le toit qu'il l'aurait accepté avec la même simplicité…

Ce gosse allait le tuer !

Poussant un long gémissement de plaisir, Castiel se mit à bouger, violemment, fortement, pilonnant son chien avec toute la rage qu'il ressentait de se sentir aussi démuni face à ce jeune homme, se fichant royalement d'atteindre sa prostate ou non ! Ce gosse lui faisait faire ce qu'il voulait, c'était lui qui était dominé, et pas l'inverse, et ça, Castiel ne pouvait le supporter !

Tout ce que le gamin avait fait l'avait mené là : il torturait le gamin avec tout ce qu'il avait dans les tripes, mais le gamin demandait toujours plus, ce qui le mettait en position de faiblesse…

Et le pire, c'est qu'il en était complètement inconscient !

Dean hoquetait, les yeux grands ouverts sur le vide, incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'à ce sexe qui le pilonnait avec force et qui semblait animé par l'énergie du désespoir. Castiel le pénétrait si fort qu'il reculait sur sa chaise longue à chacun de ses coups de butoir, son sexe heurtait régulièrement sa prostate, le rendant encore plus dur si c'était possible, et son pénis était toujours comprimé dans la poigne d'acier de son Maître…

Dean commençait à hyperventiler, et avait du mal à respirer. Des taches sombres multicolores passaient devant ses yeux, et jamais, au grand jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel plaisir ! cet homme allait causer sa mort ! Il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour que ça continue, mais il aurait vendu son âme au diable pour pouvoir jouir ! Son pénis violacé et son corps courbaturé demandaient grâce, sa prostate sur-stimulée semblait n'envoyer plus qu'une unique et continue vague de plaisir, qui lui paraissait trop puissante pour être supportée par son corps chétif…

Il avait l'impression qu'il allait se briser en deux. Que son corps, dont Castiel jouait comme d'une liane, allait se rompre sous ses coups de reins et les assauts du plaisir ! Son sexe le faisait tant souffrir que la douleur irradiait dans ses cuisses et son ventre, ou elle se fondait dans les frissons de plaisir qui parcouraient son corps, l'agitant de soubresauts incontrôlables !

Soudain, il sentit Castiel se crisper alors qu'il s'enfouissait profondément en lui. La bouche de son Maître s'ouvrit sur un cri silencieux tandis que ses yeux étaient exorbités par le plaisir...

Dean se cambra violemment en criant ! Son Maître venait de lâcher sa verge, alors qu'il s'enfonçait une dernière fois en lui dans un profond mouvement ! Il eût l'impression que son sexe explosait et se crispa si violemment que son Maître en poussa un long gémissement, incapable de se retirer de son antre pour l'instant. Dean sentit sa semence gicler sur son torse, sa vue se teinta de noir et des cloches retentirent à ses oreilles…

Il eût l'impression de rester figé ainsi une éternité. Son cerveau recevait des signaux qu'il refusait d'interpréter. Dean ne voyait plus le ciel, n'entendait plus les bruits de la ville, ne sentait plus l'odeur de chlore de la piscine. Il ne sentait que ce sexe, ce sexe merveilleux et encore en lui, que son corps refusait de lâcher…

Finalement, il se détendit brusquement, et retomba lourdement sur la chaise longue. Tout son corps était douloureux d'avoir été tétanisé si longtemps, et il était à moitié mort de fatigue…

Castiel, de son côté, luttait pour ne pas s'effondrer. Jamais il n'avait vécu, ou n'avait été témoin, d'un orgasme aussi spectaculaire...

Le gosse lui avait fait voir des étoiles. Littéralement.

Oh putain, qu'il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir embauché !

Et cette expression, cet abandon qu'il avait dans l'orgasme ! Par tous les Dieux qui pouvaient exister, il n'avait jamais vu ça ! Ce gosse l'avait maintenu prisonnier de son corps avec une violence aussi soudaine qu'involontaire ! Si il avait été moins perdu, il l'aurait senti qui re-jouissait de suite…

Castiel n'avait jamais vécu ça. Il savait qu'une seconde stimulation pénienne proche du premier orgasme pouvait en entraîner un second, mais aucun de ses soumis n'avait été assez doué pour ça jusqu'ici…

Et le pire, c'est que le gosse ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, perdu qu'il était dans son propre plaisir…

Après avoir passé un mois à l'hôpital, son torse était recouvert d'une quantité phénoménale de sperme. C'était un prostitué après tout. Castiel se sentit un brin coupable en voyant son sexe violacé, qui peinait à reprendre une couleur normale…

Le gamin était vidé. Littéralement. Il était si épuisé qu'il semblait prêt à s'endormir.

Castiel se mordit la lèvre. Le gamin sortait de l'hôpital et était fatigué par sa rééducation. Il y était sans doute allé un peu fort… Mais il le voulait putain ! Il ne pourrait pas attendre qu'il soit entièrement remis !

Il poussa un soupir, et se dégagea doucement des cuisses du garçon. Il se pencha sur lui et lécha son sperme sur son torse. Il l'entendit qui gémissait faiblement… C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Mais il pouvait bien le faire, n'est ce pas ? Ce gosse lui avait donné assez de plaisir pour qu'il fasse cette petite chose… Et puis, fait surprenant, il n'avait aucune MST de toute façon…

Et puis il en avait envie, merde !

Mais vraiment, il ne pourrait pas, ne voulait pas attendre…

Il se pencha à l'oreille du garçon et murmura :

-Dean ?

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Pourtant, le gamin avait les yeux ouverts, mais était-il fatigué à ce point là ? Il recommença un peu plus fort.

-Dean ?

Le garçon gémit de nouveau faiblement pour montrer qu'il l'écoutait. Restait à savoir si il comprenait…

-Tu m'entends ?

Lentement, comme si c'était quelque chose de particulièrement laborieux, Dean cligna des yeux.

-Je voudrais de proposer quelque chose…

Dean, à ces mots, tenta de se redresser. On ne restait pas ainsi devant son Maître, voyons ! Mais ses muscles étaient étrangement mous, comme si, après l'orgasme, ils n'arrivaient pas à se re-contracter…

Castiel vit le garçon tenter de le redresser et le prit en pitié. C'était de sa faute, il y était vraiment allé trop fort pour l'état de santé du garçon… Il l'aida à se redresser et le maintint droit contre lui. Le garçon posa sa tête sur son épaule et semblait prêt à s'endormir, en respirant sa douce odeur d'orage, musquée par la sueur...

-Écoute moi bien Dean, je te propose une chose : je ne te touche plus avant deux semaines et j'avance les séances de musculations avec Ash…

Dean papillonna des paupières et fronça les sourcils. Qu'il avance les séances de muscu, d'accord, mais pourquoi est ce qu'il ne voulait plus le toucher ?

-Tu consacre ces deux semaines à toi, et entièrement à toi. Tu dors minimum cinq heures par nuit, et tu mange trois repas par jours. Tu donne tout ce que tu peux avec Ash et pendant ta rééducation, et si d'ici deux semaines, tu as retrouvé une forme correcte, alors à ce moment là, je re-coucherais avec toi, qu'en dis-tu ?

Ah, c'était pour ça… Il était vrai que si il avait de nouveau droit à une partie de jambe en l'air aussi intense le lendemain, il n'était pas sûr d'y survivre…

Sa vue se troubla et ses pensées se brouillèrent. Dean se sentit vaciller dans les bras de son protecteur.

-Dean ?

Est-ce que sa voix était inquiète ?

Dean tenta de se reprendre quelque peu, et il hocha lentement la tête.

-D'accord, souffla-t-il, et il s'endormit

* * *

Je sais ce que vous pensez: enfin quelque chose de consistant à se mettre sous la dent! \o/ xD


	12. Chapter 12

Castiel n'en croyait pas ses yeux, le gamin venait littéralement de s'endormir dans ses bras…

Il savait qu'en temps normal, il ne se serait jamais, jamais permis ça. Et il ne l'aurait jamais permis non plus. Mais Dean était un bon chien et il connaissait sa place, un chien suis son maître et obéit, point. Il devait vraiment être épuisé, à ce stade, le sommeil devait être de l'ordre du vital…

Il poussa un soupir. Au moins, il avait accepté… Il avancerait les séances avec Ash dès demain, et il s'efforcerait de tenir pendant deux semaines… Deux foutues semaines…

Castiel souleva Dean et se réajusta comme il put. Il ne pouvait pas se balader avec la nouille à l'air devant ses employés, il y avait des limites tout de même…

Il prit ensuite le garçon dans ses bras comme une mariée, et se fit la réflexion qu'il était vraiment léger, beaucoup trop pour un homme de son âge… Il n'arrêtait pas l'appeler « garçon » dans sa tête, parce qu'il était si chétif, qu'il oubliait qu'il avait en face de lui un homme adulte…

Lentement, prenant bien garde à ne pas heurter le garçon, il redescendit à l'étage du dessous. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il lui re-casse quelque chose en ne faisant pas attention…

Il devrait attendre encore plus !

Castiel amena le garçon à sa chambre, fit signe à Uriel que tout allait bien, et alla déposer Dean dans son lit sous la couette. Le jeune homme dormait à poings fermés, mais sa respiration était heureusement régulière. Castiel espérait qu'il ferait une nuit complète…

Demain, aux premières lueurs du jour, du moins, les premières lueurs décentes, il appellerait Ash pour avancer les séances. Dean n'avait qu'une seule autre séance de rééducation cette semaine, les médecins estimaient que c'était le maximum qu'il pouvait avoir suite à une immobilisation aussi longue. Il demanderait à Ash de ne pas être trop exigeant et de faire travailler Dean lentement, de faire attention à sa respiration aussi. Il parlerait à Charlie également, il savait qu'elle avait discuté avec Dean pour avoir plus d'informations sur sa situation.

Avec un peu de chance, après deux semaines de ce traitement, Dean serait suffisamment remis pour être à nouveau d'attaque…

Sinon, et bien merde ! Il attendrait…

Le petit cul de ce gamin était définitivement trop parfait pour qu'il aille voir ailleurs, même temporairement…

* * *

Dean s'éveilla difficilement. Il était encore épuisé. Avec surprise, il s'aperçut que le jour était déjà levé. Avait-il réellement dormi toute la nuit ? Quoique, avec ce que Castiel lui avait fait hier, ce n'était pas si étonnant…

Dean se redressa et s'ébroua. Il était courbaturé de partout. Le soleil n'était pas très haut dans le ciel. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ?

Il s'accouda dans son lit et se posa un moment. Lorsque Castiel l'avait rejoint sur le toit hier soir, il avait jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre, et il était à peine dix-neuf heures. Leur séance de sexe sauvage, malgré son intensité, n'avait pas du durer plus d'une heure. Et aujourd'hui, sa montre indiquait huit heures et demi. Douze heures. Douze putain d'heures…

Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si Castiel était bon pour lui ou pas…

Se secouant un peu, Dean se leva. Alors qu'il s'asseyait dans son lit, il remarqua un petit mot sur sa table de chevet. Il portait l'écriture délicate de Castiel.

 _« Dean,_

 _Comme convenu hier soir, j'ai avancé les séances avec Ash. Tu en as une aujourd'hui à dix heures, et il en sera ainsi pendant ces deux semaines. Tu verras avec lui, mais il essaiera d'adapter les exercices._

 _Je compte sur toi pour faire de ton mieux. Nous nous croiserons sans doute et je passerai probablement prendre de tes nouvelles, mais pour le reste, nous nous reverrons dans deux semaines…_

 _J'ai hâte de pouvoir t'emmener dans ma Salle de Jeux,_

 _Castiel. »_

Le mot lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc !

Il se souvenait maintenant, des paroles que Castiel avait murmuré à son oreille, alors qu'il était pratiquement endormi. Il se souvenait avoir accepté aussi…

Dean sauta dans la douche et, lui qui prévoyait d'être prêt au plus vite, se retrouva à y passer un bon moment pour délasser ses muscles endoloris…

A neuf heures, il était habillé et se rendait à la cuisine. Il y surpris Charlie, en train de préparer les menus de la journée, qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à le voir ici. Même si elle était ravie que Dean vienne déjeuner…

La jeune femme lui dit qu'elle l'avait vu hier, redescendre de la piscine dans les bras de son Maître et complètement mort de fatigue. Dean rougit sous le sourire goguenard de la cuisinière, mais bon, qu'y pouvait-il ? Le résultat était qu'il n'avait rien mangé hier et que, associé à l'exercice physique, il avait faim ! Il dévora littéralement son assiette de muesli-yaourt-miel-et-fruits-secs sous le regard soulagé et appréciateur de la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges.

A neuf heures et demi, il était prêt à partir voir Ash. Et finalement, il profita de sa demie-heure de répit pour retourner faire un câlin à son lit, puisque c'était Ash qui viendrait à lui. A dix heures moins cinq, il rejoignit son nouveau coach dans la salle de sport. Il sourit en le voyant. Pour un coach, il était plutôt maigrichon, mais sa coupe de cheveux était d'enfer…

-Salut Dean, je suis Ash. Le Patron m'a dit que je devais te re-muscler en un temps record, mais que tu sortais de l'hôpital. Tu parle d'un dilemme, mais ça tombe bien, j'aime les défis...

Dean acquiesça.

-Salut. Oui, c'est le cas.

-Puis-je te demander de quelles blessures tu as souffert ? Je ne peux rien faire sans savoir ça…

-Fracture du poignet, plusieurs côtes aussi, hanche et épaules déboîtées.

Ash fronça les sourcils.

-Tu peux enlever ton T-shirt pour voir ?

Dean s'exécuta. Ash étouffa un cri.

-Mais tu es bien trop maigre ! Et ces marques.. !

Dean haussa les épaules.

-J'étais sur le trottoir. Le « Patron » comme tu dis, m'a prit sous son aile…

Ash resta muet un moment, sonné, puis, se reprenant, il se remit à parler.

-Écoute, j'ai absolument aucune idée de pourquoi je dois te re-muscler aussi vite, et je dois dire que je m'en fous, mais il y a un truc que tu dois savoir : je ne pourrais rien faire si tu ne retrouve pas très rapidement un poids normal, les muscles ont besoin de protéines pour se reconstituer…

-Je sais. J'en ai déjà parlé avec la cuisinière. Le problème, c'est que comme ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas mangé à ma faim, j'ai du mal… Mais je suis motivé…

Pas besoin de préciser pourquoi…

-Ouais bah j'espère pour toi, parce que ça va pas être simple… Tu as de la rééducation ?

-Deux séances par semaines.

-Tu as commencé quand ?

-Hier.

Ash étouffa un nouveau cri.

-Mais Castiel est malade! C'est pas la première fois que je travaille pour lui, je sais à quoi je sert, et ce que signifieront tes absences, mais tes muscles ne sont pas suffisamment renforcés, là ! Je ne peux rien faire moi !

-Je crois que, justement, il comptait sur toi pour suppléer aux séances. Pour me faire travailler plus vite et me refaire une musculature correcte.

Ash passe une main sur sa barbe naissante.

-Ouais bah sur le principe, je veux bien, mais je n'arriverais sans doute à rien si tu ne fais pas de devoirs…

-Il y a une piscine sur le toit. Je prévoyais d'y aller souvent.

-C'est plutôt pas mal comme rééduc' ça… Comme l'eau te porte et divise ton poids, ça remuscle en douceur… Mais il faudrait ajouter quelques pompes et abdos avec ça…

Dean sourit.

-C'est pour ça que t'es la !

Et ils commencèrent. Dean pressentait que, plus tard, il se souviendrait probablement de ces deux semaines comme deux des pires semaines de sa vie. Mais il était motivé. Il allait y arriver. D'ici deux semaines, il entrerait dans la Salle de Jeux, il s'en faisait la promesse…

D'ici deux semaines, il serait martyrisé par Castiel…

Un sourire sur le visage, Dean se mit au travail. D'abord, Ash lui fit faire une cinquantaine d'abdos, pour qu'il retrouve l'élasticité des muscles au niveau des côtes. Dean aurait pu en chialer tant la douleur était encore vive. Ces côtes étaient à peines cicatrisées, et il avait de sacrés courbatures aussi, et son dos avait été brûlé par le plastique de la chaise longue tellement Castiel y était allé fort…

Vint ensuite le vélo d'intérieur. Dean avait toujours trouvé ce genre de trucs ridicules et n'en comprenait pas l'intérêt. Pour lui, si on avait le temps de faire du vélo chez soit, autant l'utiliser pour sortir…

Certes…

Mais putain, il avait l'impression d'avoir des jambes en cheesecake ! Foutu lit. Foutue cure. Foutue sonde qui l'empêchait de se lever, même pour aller pisser… La vérité, c'est qu'il avait été si mal pendant sa cure de désintoxication, qu'il avait presque été mis sous camisole chimique pour éviter la douleur. Il était si assommé que même si il avait voulu se lever, il n'aurait pas pu…

Entre chaque série d'exercice, Dean se retrouvait tellement fatigué qu'il avait besoin d'une pause d'au moins dix minutes, qu'il passait à vider une bouteille d'eau. Ash le regardait d'un air inquiet, lui disait à chaque fois que c'était un bon début et qu'ils pouvaient s'arrêter là, mais à chaque fois Dean se relevait avec la détermination d'un combattant. Ce jour là, il fit également des pompes et du lever de poids, que ce soit avec des haltères ou avec d'autres appareils. Il étrenna le tapis de course également, même si, dans son état de fatigue avancé après déjà deux heures d'entraînement, il ne pouvait guère faire plus qu'une marche rapide, sous peine de s'étaler par terre après avoir mangé le cadran de l'appareil, avant de glisser au sol comme une crêpe…

Ils avaient dépassé l'heure d'une demie heure, mais Dean était content. Il ne savait pas ce que ça allait donner, mais il se sentait revivre… Ses muscles le brûlaient, lui donnaient l'impression qu'ils étaient trop petits pour ses membres, chaque pas était une torture, mais il appréciait… Après un mois passé sans bouger, il avait l'impression d'être en bonne voie pour retrouver un minimum d'autonomie, à une période ou monter un bête escalier le mettait k.o pour plusieurs dizaines de minutes…

Il ne prêta pas attention à Charlie qui l'appelait pour le déjeuner, et alla d'abord délasser ses muscles sous la douche. Il était collant de sueur et la poussière de la salle d'entraînement lui avait donné une urgente envie de se décrasser. A treize heures, il arriva à la cuisine et dévora le steak tartare et les haricots verts de Charlie. Il se permit même un carreau de chocolat noir en dessert, et fut surpris de le supporter. Peut être que son nouveau régime commençait à porter ses fruits, ou bien ses muscles étaient si éreintés qu'ils courraient désespérément après toutes les sources de glucose et de magnésium disponibles…

Il remercia Charlie et se permit ensuite deux heures de sommeil. Lorsque son réveil sonna, il l'éteignit en grognant, et se botta les fesses pour se lever et revêtir son maillot de bain. Il crevait d'envie de rester couché, mais il savait que si il le faisait, il ne dormirait pas cette nuit, ce qui rendrait toute tentative de ré-acclimatation inutile. Et il se re-musclerais moins vite…

Il passa environs trois heures à nager paresseusement dans la piscine, et deux autres à alterner pompes et abdominaux à petite vitesse. Ash avait bien parlé de « devoirs ». Lorsqu'ils s'étaient quitté, il avait conseillé à Dean de s'exercer dès qu'il le pourrait, si il était aussi motivé qu'il le disait, autrement, il n'allait pas y arriver…

Il ne cherchait pas à faire des longueurs, mais il restait dans l'eau, même si il avait froid. Cela le forçait à bouger, et si il s'endormait, il se noyait, donc il restait éveillé, et ensuite, il séchait en faisant ses exercices sur le carrelage de la piscine chauffé par le soleil...

Lorsque le soleil commença à décliner, il sortit, prit une nouvelle douche, et dévora une fois de plus son dîner. Charlie commençait à croire qu'elle allait réussir à le remplumer…

Il se brossa les dents et s'endormit comme une bûche, non sans avoir prit le temps cette fois ci de déposer sur sa table de chevet trois photos racornies : une de sa mère, son père et lui, bébé, dans les bras de Mary, une de Sam, son père et lui réunis, et une de Sam et lui… C'était les seuls souvenirs d'eux qu'il avait, ses seuls effets personnels, avec quelques vieux vêtements troués et tachés, un petit carnet qu'il utilisait comme journal intime lorsque la solitude, le froid et la faim devenaient trop durs, et son portable, dans lequel il y avait les numéros de ses clients et de ses dealers, et son vieux sac à dos d'étudiant.

Il avait longtemps eu des appels en absence et messages furieux auxquels il n'avait jamais répondu. Il n'en avait pas eu envie, ou n'avait pas pu, lorsqu'il était à l'hôpital. Maintenant, plus personne ne l'appelait. Ils devaient penser qu'il était mort…

Le lendemain, il se leva, et le calvaire recommença.

Ces deux semaines furent un véritable Enfer, mais Dean tint bon ! Ash lui avait demandé plus d'une fois ce qui pouvait autant le motiver, et jusqu'ici, il avait toujours réussi à dévier la conversation… Dean se forçait à un emplois du temps de spartiate, même les week end, et cela finissait par porter ses fruits : Ash le forçait de moins en moins au travail et lui faisait faire des séries d'exercices de plus en plus longues, le temps qu'il passait à la piscine était bien mieux employé maintenant qu'il réussissait à nager sur plusieurs longueurs, et les médecins de sa rééducation hésitaient entre s'extasier devant ses progrès, ou bien faire les gros yeux devant ce qui était l'évidence même : il faisait bien plus que ses exercices, et risquait de s'épuiser à la longue…

Bah…

Il aurait tout le temps de se reposer après.

Ou pas.

Dean espérait que son corps finirait par s'adapter à une certaine dose d'exercice quotidien. Certes, il était fatigué, mais depuis qu'il avait commencé l'entraînement, il faisait des nuits complètes, et il était tellement épuisé qu'il dormait dans son lit sans problème. Bien que ses siestes durent toujours deux heures, il ressentait de moins en moins les effets de la fatigue lorsqu'il en sortait, et se dépensait chaque jour un peu plus à la piscine…

Charlie se trouvait ravie des séances de sport de Dean, car le garçon retrouvait son appétit. Il ne mangeait pas forcément de grosses quantités, mais il mangeait. Il semblait pouvoir assimiler de plus en plus de choses, et terminait un peu plus son assiette chaque jour…

Il pouvait désormais manger de la viande et du poisson, cru ou cuit, en petites quantité. Il n'avait aucun problème avec les légumes, et les féculents prenaient une place de plus en plus importante dans son assiette. Cependant, pour l'instant, il assimilait mieux les sucres rapides, comme le pain blanc ou les bonbons, que les sucres lents, comme les pâtes ou le riz.

Le principal problème résidait dans les graisses. Avec l'accord de Dean, Charlie avait fait plusieurs expériences et il s'était avéré qu'il supportait mieux les aliments cuits à l'eau que cuits à l'huile ou au beurre. Il réussissait à s'en tirer avec de très petites quantités d'huile crue, et pour l'instant, il faisait avec. Pour compenser, Charlie utilisait des huiles souvent plus chères, mais plus riches en nutriments...

Castiel venait le voir de temps en temps, ou alors, ils se croisaient dans un couloir. L'homme ne manquait jamais de le saluer, et surtout, de laisser glisser son regard sur son corps pour juger de ses progrès…

Une fois, il avait frappé à la porte de Dean. Par chance, il était réveillé, -et faisait des pompes-, et ils avaient pu parler. Castiel avait eut un regard appréciateur sur son torse nu couvert de sueur, ainsi qu'un sourire amusé, sans doute à l'idée que Dean soit si motivé pour « jouer »…

Dean avait cessé ses exercices à son arrivée et s'était épongé la nuque avec une serviette. Il s'était ensuite assis sur son lit, et son Maître avait fait de même.

-Bonjour Dean, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, merci. Mieux en tout cas, et vous ?

-Je vais bien. Un peu frustré peu être, mais je crois qu'il en est de même pour toi…

Dean avait rougit. Ses rêves érotiques le poursuivaient même quand il était épuisé par l'effort. Pourtant, il était si épuisé qu'ils ne le réveillaient pas pour autant, et qu'il finissait invariablement par jouir dans son sommeil, souillant son caleçon comme un adolescent, au grand amusement de Lenore, qu'il avait croisée une fois, alors qu'elle faisait la lessive… Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant que Castiel en ait entendu parler…

Souriant de son embarras, Castiel avait reprit.

-Uriel m'a rapporté une petite conversation qu'il a eut avec toi l'autre jour…

Dean avait froncé les sourcils.

-Pourquoi est ce qu'il a fait ça ?

Castiel avait haussé les épaules.

-Il est loyal et je suppose qu'il s'est senti coupable d'avoir tenté de t'intimider.

-Cela ne m'a pas gêné. Tout le monde semble beaucoup vous apprécier, et c'est votre cousin aussi, il vous aime… Je comprends ses inquiétudes. Si j'étais à sa place, sans doute que moi aussi je voudrais vous protéger… Et concernant ses moqueries, vu mon état, elles sont plutôt justifiées…

-Il s'est moqué de toi ?

-Il a dit que si je me fatiguais aussi rapidement, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps…

-Ah, ça… Il est vrai qu'à ce moment là, tu étais particulièrement faible, cependant, figure-toi que mon visage las lorsque je t'ai couché l'autre jour a fait parler de toi aussi… Apparemment, jamais je n'avais été vu aussi épuisé, même après avoir passé un long moment dans la Salle de Jeux après une journée de travail… Avait terminé Castiel, goguenard…

Dean avait encore rougit, et avait repris.

-En tout cas, je ne me suis pas senti menacé. Il s'inquiète pour vous, c'est normal...

-Pourtant, il est à mon service depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que je n'en ai pas besoin… Dit-il avec un sourire effrayant…

-Qu'est-il arrivé au dernier soumis qui a prit ses aises ?

-Il a cru qu'il pourrait se faire une place dans ma vie et s'est rendu à une réception à laquelle j'assistais, a sous entendu que nous étions un couple pour asseoir sa suprématie. Il avait échappé au contrôle d'Uriel, mais il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour le rattraper. Un seul regard, et il savait déjà quoi faire. Il a appelé la police, j'ai porté plainte contre l'homme pour harcèlement et diffamation. J'ai chipé son exemplaire du contrat qu'il gardait stupidement chez moi, Lucifer en a fait disparaître toute trace, et lors du procès, on lui a pourri la vie tous les deux. Aujourd'hui, il est probablement ruiné et vit dans la honte…

-C'est bon à savoir. Méfiez-vous cependant, il pourrait revenir pour se venger…

-Avec ce que je sais sur lui ? Certainement pas…

Dean prit une gorgée d'eau en gloussant.

-J'ai intérêt à me tenir à carreaux alors…

-En effet, répondit Castiel en dardant sur lui un regard ardent qui lui envoya des frissons dans le dos.

Puis, son Maître avait tourné son regard vers la table de chevet, et avait vu les photos.

-Ce sont des photos de ta famille ? Avait-il demandé.

-Oui, avait répondu Dean. Ma mère, mon père et mon frère, Sam.

-Anna m'a dit que tu souhaitait avoir de leurs nouvelles…

Dean avait soupiré.

-Quelque part oui, mais je ne me sens pas capable d'aller les voir…

-Je peux faire quelques recherches si tu veux.

-Pardon ?

-Si tu me dis ou les trouver, je peux envoyer quelqu'un. Comme ça, tu serais rassuré.

Dean s'était mordu la lèvre. Il hésitait, mais c'était tentant…

-Vous feriez ça ?

-C'est très facile. Uriel est discret, ils ne sauront rien sur toi…

-J'ai du mal à imaginer Uriel comme discret.

-Pourtant, tu serais surpris. Ou habite ta famille ?

-A Lawence, dans le Kansas…

Castiel avait écarquillé les yeux.

-Comment diable t'es tu retrouvé à Seattle ?

-En stop ou en bus…

Castiel avait haussé un sourcil.

-Et comment as-tu payé ces voyages ?

-A votre avis ?

Castiel avait soupiré, et abandonné.

-Tu ne semble pas avoir besoin d'Uriel finalement, il partira demain, et sera de retour pour ta séance de rééducation de vendredi.

-D'accord… Merci Maître… Du fond du cœur… Merci pour les vêtements aussi…

Castiel avait frémi. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, c'était la première fois que Dean l'appelait Maître. Pas qu'il déroge volontairement au contrat, mais il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion… Le garçon avait baissé les yeux dans une attitude soumise. Il ne semblait même pas s'en être rendu compte. Comme si c'était une habitude...

-De rien. Est ce qu'ils te plaisent ?

-Un peu trop luxueux pour moi. J'ai un peu peur de les abîmer…

-Les vêtements sont faits pour être portés. Je t'avais dis que je subviendrais à tous tes besoins, ça commence par l'habillement, surtout pour toi…

Dean avait rougit de nouveau. Ses seuls vêtements étaient tellement sales et en lambeaux qu'il avait eu honte de les exposer dans l'armoire. Il les avait rangé dans son sac, avec son carnet et son portable, une fois que Lenore avait tout lavé…

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, ça a toujours été comme ça pour tous mes soumis : j'aime vous voir bien habillés… Ou déshabillés, d'ailleurs… Avait-il complété en faisant de nouveau glisser son regard sur le corps de Dean.

Gêné, le garçon avait tenté de cacher son corps de ses bras. Il se trouvait encore bien trop maigre et laid pour se sentir à l'aise…

-Ne te cache pas, tu es déjà bien plus agréable à regarder…

Dean avait hésité, mais c'était un ordre. Il avait écarté les bras et laissé son Maître le regarder un long moment, son regard brûlant glissant sur son corps jusqu'à l'exciter… Et puis finalement, une fois satisfait, Castiel était parti et l'avait laissé. Sans un mot de plus, il était reparti travailler et avait laissé Dean se calmer.

Le garçon avait alors repris ses exercices de musculation, troublé, jusqu'à ce que son érection soit passée. Il avait ensuite repris le cours normal de sa journée, et était parti à la piscine…

A la fin des deux semaines, Dean n'en revenait pas : ses côtes n'étaient plus visibles sous sa peau, et de léger abdominaux commençaient à s'y dessiner…

Le lendemain, une fois qu'il fut bien reposé, et bien moins fatigué par ses séances de musculation et de rééducation que d'habitude, il trouva sur son lit un mot lui demandant d'être dans la Salle de Jeux à vingt heures…

* * *

Roooh! Encore un chapitre ou il ne se passe rien! xD Courage! La semaine prochaine, première séance de jeu! :b


	13. Chapter 13

A huit heures moins dix, il entrait dans la salle de jeu et attendait son Maître. Il avait pris soin de manger aux alentours de dix-neuf heures afin d'avoir un minimum de glucose dans le sang, et de pouvoir en supporter une éventuelle perte. Il était pied nu, et ne portait qu'un jean et un vieux T-shirt. Il parcouru la pièce un moment et alla finalement s'asseoir sur le lit.

A huit heures tapantes, Castiel entrait dans la pièce. Pour une fois, il n'était pas vêtu de son éternel ensemble costume-trench-coat, mais portait un jean bleu assorti d'un T-shirt blanc ajusté.

-Bonsoir Dean…

-Bonsoir Maître, répondit Dean en baissant la tête.

C'était une habitude qu'il avait gardée. Ses « Maîtres » appréciaient généralement qu'il se soumette et ne les regarde pas dans les yeux…

Effectivement, Castiel sembla apprécier. Il s'avança jusqu'à Dean, qui releva brièvement les yeux, avant de les rebaisser aussitôt. Castiel sourit.

-Eh bien, Dean, es-tu prêt pour ce premier jeu ?

Dean en frémissait d'appréhension. Qu'est ce que son Maître allait bien pouvoir lui faire aujourd'hui ? Quel genre de plaisir allait-il ressentir ? Crierait-il grâce sous le déni d'orgasme ? Ou bien implorerait-il la pitié sous les coups de fouets ? Pleurnicherait-il sous une lame ? Ou se mettrait-il à rire sous les plumes d'un plumeau ?

-C'est à vous d'en juger, Maître…

-C'est vrai. Déshabille toi que je puisse voir tes progrès.

Dean se leva, et enleva jean et T-shirt. Il garda son boxer, ne sachant si il devait l'enlever tout de suite ou non.

Castiel se permit un petit sourire en voyant le corps du garçon. Il avait forci, sans doute suffisamment pour pouvoir supporter une première séance… Dean commençait à devenir séduisant. Il était encore maigre, mais des muscles commençaient à se deviner sous sa peau…

-Tourne toi, que je te vois en entier.

Lentement, Dean tourna sur lui même. Il s'arrêta un instant alors qu'il était de dos, et refit face à son Maître.

-C'est amusant. On dirait que tes anciens maîtres se sont concentrés sur ton dos…

En effet, la majeure partie des cicatrices de Dean s'étendaient sur son dos, et l'arrière de son corps, comme les cuisses… Sur son torse ne subsistaient que quelques estafilades et brûlures de cigarette.

-Oui. Généralement, mes Maîtres préfèrent me voir de dos. Comme cela signifie que je suis à quatre pattes, je ne les vois pas et je leurs suis entièrement soumis…

Castiel hocha la tête. Bien sûr, c'était plus qu'évident. Il devait d'ailleurs avouer que de voir son chien à quatre pattes serait loin de lui déplaire. Mais ce n'était pas de ça qu'il avait envie aujourd'hui. La vérité c'était que voir le garçon ainsi le révoltait, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait même pas. Oh, le gamin allait souffrir. Mais d'habitude, il ne faisait pas ce genre de crise de jalousie...

Il regarda le garçon et ses cicatrices. Elles lui étaient insupportables…

-Je pense que tu es suffisamment remis. Es-tu prêt pour commencer ?

-Oui Maître, répondit Dean en hochant la tête, le regard toujours rivé au sol.

Castiel frissonna de la tête aux pieds. Voilà que maintenant, ça le gênait qu'il ne le regarde pas finalement. Il se dirigea vers une commode pour se donner une contenance. Il fit mine de farfouiller dedans.

-Enlève ton boxer. J'aimerais que tu passe derrière le paravent et que tu mette ses vêtements.

Dean, tête baissée, attrapa les vêtements que Castiel lui tendait. L'homme sentit son estomac se tordre. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il l'aimait. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il était.

Ce gosse n'était pas fait pour tendre les fesses dans un donjon, et lui, il n'était pas l'un de ces vulgaires bœufs de bas étage qui prenaient leur plaisir dans l'humiliation des autres. Ils étaient plus que ça tous les deux. Plus dignes, plus fiers…

Avant que Dean ne se retire, il l'attrapa durement par le menton.

-Et regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il, ses yeux lançant des éclairs…

Dean parut surpris un instant par la demande, puis, s'apercevant qu'il n'avait toujours pas exécuté l'ordre de son Maître, il rougit, lui lança un bref regard, et s'éclipsa derrière le paravent. Le dit paravent n'était absolument pas la pour préserver une quelconque et inutile pudeur, mais simplement pour faire durer le plaisir. Tellement plus grand de voir apparaître la personne désirée complètement apprêtée, que de la regarder faire devant soi, sans qu'il n'y ait plus aucun mystère…

Dean ressorti de derrière le paravent, vêtu d'un shorty en cuir noir très serré qui mettait en valeur ses fesses, et d'un haut de même couleur et matière, sans manches qui s'attachait par des agrafes derrière la nuque et s'arrêtait en dessous des pectoraux. Il baissa les yeux au début, puis, se rappela de l'ordre précédent. Lorsqu'il regarda son Maître dans les yeux, il fut presque persuadé de le voir frémir…

-Magnifique… Murmura Castiel.

Dean, sensible au compliment, rougit légèrement, et se planta devant son Maître, attendant les ordres.

-Allonge toi. Je vais t'attacher au lit, dit Castiel en allant prendre quelque chose dans une commode.

Dean s'exécuta et tendit les bras au dessus de sa tête. Il se laissa docilement attacher les mains, bras écartés, aux barreaux du lit. Dean lanières de cuir vinrent également s'enrouler autour de ses chevilles, mais de façon lâche. C'était plus pour l'érotisme de la chose que pour réellement l'empêcher de bouger.

Castiel enleva son T-shirt et grimpa sur le lit. Il se pencha au dessus de Dean, qui ne résista pas à l'envie de humer sa délicieuse odeur d'orage, pour aller chercher quelque chose dans une table de chevet qu'il n'avait par remarquée.

Son Maître revint au dessus de lui, avec dans la main un objet qui eût un éclat brillant sous la lumière crue des néons. Dean déglutit. Un scalpel…

Castiel le passa sur sa langue un instant, passant son autre main sur le torse de son chien avec un regard lubrique. Dean frémit et fut presque sûr de sentir son sexe s'ériger à cette vision. Son Maître reprit la parole.

-Vois-tu, Dean, d'ordinaire, je ne prête guère attention à ceux qui on pu passer avant moi, je ne suis pas si jaloux…

Il passa le plat de la lame de son scalpel sur le torse de Dean, de sa gorge jusqu'au long de ligne abdominale…

-Mais là, les cicatrices que tu portes m'insupportent… J'ai envie de les remplacer par les miennes…

Il passa son scalpel par dessus le shorty de Dean, le long de son aine. Dean dut retenir un halètement.

-Alors je vais le faire, termina Castiel. Tu es d'accord ?

Dean sut alors qu'il était entièrement sérieux. D'habitude, un « Maître » n'a pas besoin d'autorisation, ni même d'explications. Si Castiel lui demandait, et surtout, le respectait au point de le lui demander, alors c'est qu'il était vraiment, vraiment sérieux…

-Oui… Répondit-Dean dans un souffle. Je vous appartiens…

D'habitude, il disait ce genre de choses d'une façon soumise, surjouée, pour ses Maîtres habituels.

Pour Castiel, il était parfaitement sincère…

Et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il était prêt à confier sa vie à ce gars. Ce qui était pourtant une très mauvaise idée, considérant le fait qu'il avait un scalpel entre les mains actuellement. Ce mec l'excitait à en crever, et un jour, ça allait vraiment finir par le tuer…

Les yeux de Castiel brillèrent de plaisir en entendant les paroles de Dean. Lentement, il abaissa son scalpel et entailla la chair, dans une longue ligne diagonale, qui partait du torse, sous le haut de Dean, à gauche, pour se finir sous son nombril. Dean eut un petit cri, ses muscles se contractèrent mais il ne tenta pas de se dérober. Castiel eût un sourire satisfait. Non seulement il venait de rayer de la peau de Dean une bonne demie douzaine de brûlures de cigarette, mais en plus, cette cicatrice venait de lui et rien que de lui…

Il recommença, une autre balafre par dessus la première, comme une croix…

Dean gémit en se mordant la lèvre. Même si il avait eût à faire avec de nombreux « boeufs », rares étaient les moments ou il avait saigné assez pour sentir ainsi le sang couler sur sa peau. D'habitude, les plaies n'étaient pas assez profondes, et paradoxalement, ses maîtres étaient trop brutaux : la ou il aurait du avoir des entailles, il avait des bleus…

Mais Castiel était doux, il entaillait la chair avec tendresse, et se reculait ensuite, comme pour admirer son œuvre…

Une troisième blessure vint décorer le corps de Dean, cette fois ci, horizontalement, au dessus de son nombril…

Une quatrième descendit de la partie droite de son torse presque jusqu'à sa braguette.

Une cinquième remonta jusqu'à son nombril.

Dean gémissait faiblement à chaque morsure du scalpel. Castiel se pencha sur lui, s'appuyant sur la bosse qui déformait le boxer de son protégé, et alla lécher le sang qui souillait son corps.

Dean eut un petit cri, et se mit à haleter. La langue de Castiel était douce et chaude, mais sa salive piquait sur ses blessures. Et la main de son Maître sur son début d'érection n'arrangeait pas les choses. Pas plus que le cuir rigide de son vêtement…

Castiel passa doucement une main derrière la nuque de Dean et dégrafa son haut. Ensuite, il ouvrit la fermeture éclair qui se trouvait sur le côté, et lui enleva le vêtement. Il mordit cruellement l'un des tétons érigés du garçon, et fut récompensé en l'entendant gémir et en le sentant tirer sur ses liens. Il s'amusa un instant à torturer ce petit grain de chair, pendant qu'il s'occupait du second de sa main…

Dean gémissait et se débattait faiblement. Castiel n'en était pas surpris. Bien que chez un homme, cette zone ne soit pas forcément érogène, elle l'était souvent chez les prostitués, qui apprenaient à profiter de chaque once de plaisir qui se présentait, au cas ou leur client se montrerait violent…

Castiel remonta son regard un instant. Les poignets du garçon étaient déjà rouges…

Il s'assit à califourchon sur l'entrejambe de Dean, se délectant de sentir le sexe du garçon durcir un peu plus sous son poids. Le gosse était définitivement complètement masochiste. Aimer le sexe violent ou les accessoires est une chose. Bander lorsqu'on vous entaille la peau au poing de faire couler le sang jusque sur le matelas en est clairement une autre…

Il suçota son scalpel un instant, se demandant quelle décoration il allait faire maintenant, cherchant le meilleur angle, se balançant d'avant en arrière sur l'entrejambe du garçon…

Finalement, il abaissa de nouveau son couteau et fit deux nouvelles coupures, qui partaient chacune d'un tétons et se rejoignaient au milieu du buste. Il fit une autre balafre en diagonale en travers de son torse, et lorsqu'il se sentit soulevé par les hanches du garçon qui les avait convulsivement lancées en avant en gémissant, il ne résista pas à lui entailler la peau dans le creux des clavicules, de chaque côté. Il entendit le garçon haleter et gémir, les yeux fermés sous le plaisir et la douleur. Sous ses fesses, son sexe était dur comme la pierre…

Il se pencha sur lui et le mordit durement à la nuque, jusqu'à sentir le goût de son sang sur sa langue. Dean cria, tira violemment sur ses liens et projeta de nouveau ses hanches en avant. Castiel sourit contre sa chair. Il adorait ce gamin…

Le visage contre son cou, il voyait les cicatrices que Dean avait dans le dos. Mais même si il allait mieux, il savait qu'il ne serait pas en état de supporter ce qu'il prévoyait pour ça. Transformer ces cicatrices la pour les faire siennes prendrait trop de temps avec un scalpel. Pour ça, il avait un traitement de choc. Mais qui ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui, c'était dommage…

Bon, il allait s'arrêter à une morsure pour la gorge et redescendre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il lui fasse de cicatrice trop visible non plus, autrement, ni lui, ni Dean ne seraient tranquilles en public. Dans l'éventualité ou il emmènerait Dean quelque part. Ce qui était très peu probable. Pourquoi est ce qu'il pensait à ça ? Castiel fronça les sourcils. Contrarié, il marqua Dean d'une nouvelle profonde morsure de l'autre côté.

Ensuite, Castiel descendit des hanches de Dean pour aller s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Il dézippa le shorty du garçon, qui était également muni d'une fermeture éclair sur le côté, -c'était bien plus pratique-, et il jeta le vêtement au loin.

Le sexe érigé et déjà suintant du garçon se dressa dans toute sa splendeur entre ses poils bruns. C'est qu'il était plutôt bien pourvu. Castiel se mordilla la lèvre. Dean était encore si maigre et chétif, qu'il oubliait qu'il avait déjà vingt-deux ans…

Il fit deux nouvelles coupures au garçon, à l'aine, de chaque côté. Dean cria et ses hanches se soulevèrent de nouveau. Son pénis eût un soubresaut. Tout comme celui de Castiel qui, encore prisonnier de son jean, devenait douloureux.

Castiel se pencha sur Dean et lécha les quelques gouttes qui s'échappaient du sexe de son protégé, avant de le mordre une troisième fois, violemment, à l'aine droite, faisant pousser à Dean un véritable cri de plaisir qui se répercuta contre les murs de la pièce. Castiel, presque satisfait, lui fit une légère entaille le long de la verge. Le sang s'en écoula, chaud et rapide, et l'homme d'affaire se fit une joie de le récolter de sa langue, pour torturer son petit animal…

Son sexe se faisant réellement trop douloureux alors qu'il se régalait des hoquets de plaisirs de son protégé, il descendit du lit et enleva jean et boxer. Il contempla un instant son jouet, alangui et complètement abandonné sur le lit, ses poignets entaillés par les liens de cuir, ses jambes qui, libérées de son poids, se mouvaient dans des mouvements erratiques, et surtout, surtout, les nombreuses entailles qui recouvraient son corps, le sang qui coulait de son torse pour s'étaler sur le lit…

Castiel fut pris d'un besoin impérieux qui le fit presque se courber en deux. Mais il ne pouvait pas, pas encore. Ce n'était pas assez…

Il s'éloigna du lit et revint rapidement avec un martinet de cuir noir aux lanières plutôt grandes. A la morsure plus cruelle…

Il en cingla violemment les jambes de Dean, faisant crier le garçon de douleur. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois, cinq fois, jusqu'à ce qu'un entremêlement de lignes rouges marque ses jambes de l'aine au dessous des pieds. Dean se cambra violemment sur le lit en hurlant alors qu'une lanière ou deux atteignaient sa verge. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux exorbités par la douleur et les mouvements de ses jambes se firent compulsifs, comme si il voulait accueillir la morsure du fouet, en la redoutant tout autant…

Castiel retint un hoquet de stupeur, il en avait le souffle coupé.

Le gamin tirait sur ses liens en pleurant, alors que sa verge suintait de plus en plus.

Alors que Castiel venait de lui infliger une douleur atroce sur son membre si sensible, une douleur qui aurait fait s'évanouir beaucoup d'hommes, lui, il allait jouir…

Castiel ne se retint plus et lâcha son martinet. Il remonta sur le lit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il écarta violemment les jambes de Dean et le pénétra sans plus de cérémonie.

Dean hurla en se cambrant sur le lit, alors que son Maître le pénétrait durement, encore et encore, sans attendre qu'il s'habitue. Le sang qui suintait du muscle meurtri faisait office de lubrifiant, et Castiel s'enfonçait brutalement dans l'antre chaude de son chien, se souciant uniquement de son propre plaisir…

Il haletait, grognait, râlait sous l'effort et le plaisir que le gamin lui procurait. Et Dean semblait accueillir cette douleur supplémentaire comme une vieille amie, les larmes coulant librement sur son visage, les gémissements coulant librement de ses lèvres…

Un filet de salive coulait de sa bouche, et ses yeux fixaient le vide, mais jamais, au grand jamais, Dean n'avait déjà rencontré de maître si doué. La douleur qu'il distillait était d'abord subtile, tranquille, puis brutale et féroce, et pourtant, il se frottait contre son érection, léchait sa peau, soufflait le chaud et le froid en même temps, et électrisait ses sens…

Dean jouit sans même s'en rendre compte, perdu qu'il était dans le plaisir et la douleur, ses muscles anaux se resserrant autour de la verge de son Maître et le faisant jouir à son tour. Il se rendit à peine compte que Castiel se retirait, ou bien qu'il le détachait. Dean était épuisé et ne désirait qu'une chose : dormir...

* * *

Alors? Un verdict pour cette première séance?^^


	14. Chapter 14

**Réponses à mes reviews (parce que le site plante):** **, Courtney Ackles, LoulouYno** : Bon, visiblement, il n'y a pas grand monde qui apprécie le scalpel, mais je vous avais prévenu que ce ne serait pas aussi mièvre que Fifty Shades, c'est dit dans le résumé, donc si ça ne vous plait pas, je ne peux rien pour vous... Pour moi, le fait de remplacer les anciennes cicatrices de Dean était important. Maintenant, c'est à vous de voir si vous voulez continuer. Surtout qu'il y aura des scènes pires que ça, mais on m'a déjà demandé de prévenir de toutes façons... Sinon, vous pouvez toujours vous rabattre sur ma fic Saint Seiya :)

* * *

Castiel, haletant, s'assit sur le lit aux côtés de Dean et le regarda. Le sang de ses blessures commençait à coaguler sur sa peau et le matelas. Il allait encore se faire passer un savon par Lenore… Mais bon, si il l'avait engagée, c'est aussi parce qu'elle avait, à la base, une formation d'infirmière, au cas où...

Les paupières du garçon commençaient à se fermer, il était visiblement affaibli par la perte de sang. Castiel devait suturer ça rapidement si il ne voulait pas que Dean attrape une infection. Heureusement que Balthazar lui avait donné quelques cours de médecine. Il avait fini par en avoir marre d'être appelé à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit par ses trois frères. Certes, il était médecin, mais il faisait des consultations dans un hôpital, et il risquait de perdre son boulot à force. Alors en désespoir de cause, il avait appelé ses trois frères pendant l'un de ses rares jours de congés, et les avait fait s'exercer aux soins de base sur leur soumis du moment… Lenore était un bonus juste pour lui...

Il se pencha et tira un tiroir de sous le lit. Il y prit de la gaze, du désinfectant, du fil de suture auto-résorbant, une aiguille courbe et des bandages. Un quelconque anesthésiant était bien évidemment inutile. Il en aurait prit pour un autre de ses soumis, mais pas pour Dean. Pas alors qu'il gémissait faiblement sous la brûlure de l'alcool à 90°…

Il nettoya soigneusement les blessures avant de commencer à recoudre, pinçant la peau pour y faire passer l'aiguille, cousant de petites croix bien alignées. Dean geignait à peine. Cette petite douleur était bien insignifiante après le scalpel et le martinet. Mais Castiel le savait conscient. Dean papillonnait régulièrement des paupières pour résister au sommeil et relevait la tête de temps en temps pour suivre l'avancée des soins.

Cela dura un certain temps. Castiel ne devait pas seulement suturer les entailles qu'il lui avait faites au scalpel, mais aussi certaines lacérations du martinet. Et puis les soins n'étaient pas son fort non plus. D'une manière générale, il était plus doué pour blesser…

Mais pour Dean, il s'appliquait. Son chien lui plaisait beaucoup, et il ne voulait pas qu'il se sente mal. Il se surprenait à le traiter avec plus de respect que n'importe quel autre des soumis qu'il avait pu avoir. Peut être était-ce parce que le garçon était le premier à réellement le satisfaire ?

Ou bien parce qu'ils étaient semblables…

Une fois toutes les blessures nettoyées et suturées, Castiel souleva Dean du lit et le posa délicatement sur le sol, pour pouvoir nettoyer le reste de son corps. Il prit dans le tiroir sous le lit une petite bassine, une serviette et une bouteille d'eau minérale, et nettoya soigneusement le reste des traces de sang et de sperme. Une fois que Dean fut propre, il banda ses blessures avec soin. Castiel songea en souriant que Dean ressemblait presque à une momie, mais qu'au moins, il ne pourrait pas l'accuser d'être un mauvais Maître…

Il prit le garçon dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à la cuisine, sous le regard effaré de Lenore et Charlie qui roucoulaient discrètement sur le canapé. Uriel était absent car il jouait toujours les détectives privés pour retrouver la famille de Dean.

Castiel le força à manger un peu, et le garçon, vacillant sur son tabouret au comptoir de la cuisine américaine, avala avec plaisir quelques unes des barres énergétiques spéciales des Charlie, avec un grand verre d'eau et un yaourt. Castiel resta à ses côté, grignotant un fruit, pour s'assurer qu'il ne tomberait pas, et lorsqu'ils eurent tous les deux fini, il soutint le garçon jusqu'à son lit, ou Dean s'endormit à poings fermés dès que sa tête eut touché l'oreiller. Il ne sentit même pas Lenore qui soulevait doucement ses bandages pour vérifier que leur Maître ne lui avait pas menti...

Il écrivit un petit mot qu'il posa sur la table de chevet de Dean, juste à côté de la photo de Sam, éteignit son réveil, et le laissa dormir. Il enverrai demain un message à Ash pour le prévenir que Dean serait dispensé de musculation pendant quelque jours.

Le lendemain, Dean se réveilla sur les coups de onze heures…

Il paniqua un instant de voir le soleil si haut dans le ciel, mais il poussa un gémissement de douleur en tentant de se redresser. Il baissa son regard pour voir son corps recouvert de bandages. Castiel. Il y avait été fort. Et pourtant, Dean savait que ce n'était pas grand-chose, et qu'il aurait probablement droit à bien pire…

Il se tourna doucement vers la table de chevet, ou trônait un mot de Castiel.

 _« Dean,_

 _Dors tout ton saoul, c'est un ordre ! J'ai prévenu Ash que tu ne serais pas la. Tu es dispensé de sport pendant minimum trois jours (ordre de Lenore, infirmière avant d'être femme de ménage et très convaincante quand il faut.) Si tu ne fais pas de mouvements inconsidérés et si tu te repose bien, ce délai sera suffisant pour que tes blessures cicatrisent et nous pourrons retourner dans la Salle de Jeux._

 _Lenore viendra t'aider à te laver et à changer tes bandages. Tes points de sutures ne doivent pas être mouillés._

 _Je compte sur toi,_

 _Castiel. »_

Dean grogna. Il se souvenait de Castiel en train de le soigner, mais il avait oublié ce détail. Forcément, qui dit bandages dit pas d'humidité. Ça ne lui avait pas manqué de se faire laver au gant de toilette par une tierce personne… Pourtant, après un mois d'hôpital, il aurait du avoir l'habitude…

Il se leva avec précaution et s'habilla avec la lenteur du tortue arthritique. Il se rendit avec tout autant de précautions à la cuisine ou Charlie ne s'embêta pas à retenir un sourire en le voyant grimacer au moment de s'asseoir. Castiel pouvait se montrer rude, elle avait vu cette grimace sur les visages de suffisamment de soumis pour le savoir…

Sans un mot, elle déposa devant Dean une assiette de muesli au yaourt et fruits secs comme il en prenait le matin, ainsi qu'une large assiette de carpaccio à l'huile d'olive et au basilic. Dean dévora l'un, puis l'autre. C'était la formule « déjeuner-petit dej' », très prisées des compagnons de Castiel en manque de sucre et d'hémoglobine après une nuit un peu trop agitée…

Dean s'étira avec précautions pour éviter de trop tirer sur ses points, et alla voir Lenore pour lui demander son avis sur ses bandages. Si c'était à elle de s'en occuper, depuis le temps, elle devait être rodée. Il n'avait pratiquement jamais vu la jeune femme, et pensait la chercher un moment. Finalement, il la trouva facilement : elle était dans la Salle de Jeux, en train de pester tout haut contre le sang séché sur le drap en vinyle…

Il toqua discrètement à la porte, faisant malgré tout sursauter la brune, qui s'en voulut d'avoir été surprise en train de râler.

-Désolé de vous déranger, commença Dean, Castiel m'a dit que c'était vous qu'il fallait voir pour les bandages…

Il ne lui avait pas dit de l'appeler « Maître » même quand il n'était pas là, et Dean n'en avait d'ailleurs pas envie. Il arrivait facilement à le considérer comme son Maître, mais pas lorsqu'ils étaient hors du lit… C'était très étrange d'ailleurs. D'habitude, ses « Maîtres » ne l'étaient que pour quelques heures, donc il les appelait comme ça tout le temps. Mais Castiel, c'était différent, il le voyait vivre, et il n'arrivait pas à le considérer comme son Maître lorsqu'il s'inquiétait de sa santé et le forçait à manger avant de l'emmener se coucher. Pas plus qu'il n'y arrivait lorsque l'homme venait simplement lui rendre visite dans sa chambre pour discuter…

Lenore se lava les mains dans un petit lavabo dans un coin de la pièce que Dean n'avait pas non plus remarqué, et vint vers lui. Après lui avoir délicatement enlevé quelques-uns de ses bandages, elle décréta que cela pourrait attendre le soir et les remis. Dean haussa les épaules, la remercia, et la laissa à son nettoyage. Il n'était pas en état de l'aider de toute façon…

Il passa ces trois jours à manger et dormir. Lenore lui changeait ses bandages une fois par jour, juste après l'avoir lavé avec un gant de toilette. Elle ne faisait pas de remarque désobligeante et Dean lui en était reconnaissant.

Uriel revint rapidement, et informa Dean que son père et son oncle Bobby tenaient toujours le garage. Tous deux semblaient lorgner un peu plus leur bouteille, mais ce n'était pas dramatique. Sa tante Helen, elle, tenait toujours le bar, et sa cousine Johanna, bien qu'elle soit maintenant diplômée en littérature, continuait à l'aider. Sam, par contre, suivait des études de droit à Stanford, en Californie…

Dean en fut rempli de joie. Les larmes aux yeux, il remercia chaleureusement Uriel pour ces informations. Il rougit d'ailleurs lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait de serrer le grand noir dans ses bras sous une impulsion. Grand noir qui éclata de rire devant le geste si enfantin du garçon. Mais Dean était réellement heureux ! Sa famille allait bien, elle était peut être un peu plus dépressive, mais leur vie continuait, et surtout, celle de Sam continuait. Et de quelle façon ! La fac ! Des études de droit ! Ça ne l'étonnait pas, il était fier de son Sammy ! Lui, il n'aurait jamais réussi…

Il était juste un peu triste de ne pas l'avoir accompagné pendant les sept dernières années de sa vie. Quelque part, il avait été égoïste et avait démissionné de son rôle de grand frère, pour son propre plaisir ! C'était quelque chose qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais tout à fait…

Il ne vit guère Castiel. Il ignorait complètement pourquoi, mais lorsqu'il apercevait son Maître, son expression se durcissait subitement et il le toisait d'un air furieux…

Il en était plutôt attristé. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait pu faire pour déplaire à son Maître et ne savait donc pas comment se racheter. Il avait essayé de baisser la tête, croyant qu'il n'avait finalement pas été à sa place en le regardant dans les yeux, mais Castiel avait alors paru encore plus furieux…

Il avait alors interrogé Charlie, puis Lenore, et enfin, Uriel, qui le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je croyais que tu savais ce que tu avais pu faire comme bêtise.

Dean avait secoué la tête.

-Non, je n'en sais rien. Il est comme ça depuis que nous sommes sortis de la Salle de Jeux. Ou plutôt depuis mon réveil le lendemain. J'ai suivi ses ordres et il a pourtant eu l'air content cette nuit là. Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai pu faire pour le contrarier pendant mon sommeil...

Uriel le toisa d'un air énigmatique. Le gamin semblait dire vrai, et effectivement, d'après ce que les filles lui avaient dit, Castiel avait paru plutôt bien en sortant, et pourtant, depuis, son humeur était exécrable… Uriel connaissait un peu son cousin. Il pouvait être en colère, mais dans ces moments là, il se montrait glacial au point de faire regretter à son interlocuteur d'exister. Il ne pétait pas un plomb comme en ce moment. Il ne se mettait pas à hurler sans raison sur ses domestiques, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait aucune raison et de s'excuser en grinçant des dents. Et surtout, surtout, il ne fuyait pas la présence de son nouveau jouet, même lorsque celui-ci était dans une phase de guérison...

Uriel connaissait assez bien son cousin pour savoir qu'il y avait, selon lui, un gros problème dans sa vie. Un problème du genre incontrôlable. Ce qui est une véritable torture pour quelqu'un comme Castiel, qui mène toute sa vie, de ses affaires à son lit, d'une main de fer…

D'autant plus que Castiel avait eût un comportement sacrément inhabituel ces derniers jours...

Le gamin, si il n'avait pas forcément l'air innocent, semblait aussi perdu que Lenore, Charlie et lui. Visiblement, il n'avait rien fait, ou bien ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Mais si il avait réellement fait quelque chose, il aurait déjà été parti. Donc les vraies questions étaient donc « quel est le problème » et « qui en est la cause ? » Il n'allait pas s'aventurer à demander, il tenait à garder son boulot, merci bien…

En regardant le gamin, tout triste, s'éloigner d'une démarche pataude à cause de ses innombrables bandages, Uriel se surpris à envisager une hypothèse complètement folle.

La plus folle de toutes...

Et si Castiel était malade ?

Et si il se retrouvait confronté à la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler ?

Et si il était juste complètement paumé ?

Uriel étouffa un petit rire. Castiel connaissait le gamin depuis deux mois. Il était ici depuis à peine un seul…

Finalement, il l'aimait bien ce gamin…

A la fin des trois jours, Lenore décréta que Dean avait bien suivi les consignes, qui consistaient en l'occurrence à ne rien faire, et que, par conséquent, les points de suture pouvaient être enlevés. Était-ce du au soudain regain d'énergie de Dean, à son alimentation et à son niveau de vie de bien meilleure qualité, à son repos complet ou bien au fait qu'il avait bien suivi toutes les consignes, mais il semblait doué d'une bien meilleure cicatrisation ces derniers temps…

Lenore lui enleva soigneusement les quelques points qui se résorbaient mal et risquaient d'être douloureux, et jeta les bandages.

Elle avait été déçue au début d'être rétrogradée au rang de femme de ménage au début. Elle avait pris ce boulot pour Charlie, qui l'en avait presque suppliée, car il lui permettait de vivre avec elle…

Au final, ce n'était pas trop mal. Elle était bien trop payée pour son travail, et en échange, mettait un point d'honneur à l'exécuter correctement, elle vivait avec sa compagne, son Patron était agréable, respectueux et courtois (sauf ces derniers jours), et elle avait rapidement compris pourquoi le-dit Patron avait autant apprécié la mention « infirmière » dans son CV…

Dean, bien loin des pensées de la jeune femme, soupira d'un air soulagé. C'est que ces foutus bandages lui tenaient chaud…

* * *

Le cycle "Sherlock" est fini, alors nouvelle fic Saint Seiya aujourd'hui, la suite de "La marque d'Eros", "La marque de Thanatos"! :)


	15. Chapter 15

Je pense ENFIN à vous en parler...

Celles qui ont tout suivi savent que j'ai lu les bouquins et vu le film, et que j'ai été déçu par les deux (ou les quatre, si vous êtes pointilleuses :b) mais il n'y a visiblement pas que moi...

Vous saviez que ce film a reçu 5 razzie awards? :) Si, si, les trucs qui récompensent les pires performances...

Et pas les plus doux en plus xD

-Pire film.

-Pire acteur.

-Pire actrice.

-Pire couple à l'écran. (c'est con xD)

-Pire scénario.

Je crois que ça explique beaucoup de choses... ^^'

Sinon, on en est à la moitié de la fic maintenant, plus que 14 chapitres :)

* * *

Castiel jeta presque ses papiers sur son bureau et se pinça l'arête du nez. Il sentait poindre une migraine. Une horrible migraine. Et c'était comme ça depuis trois jours…

Depuis qu'il avait soigné Dean. Depuis qu'il l'avait porté pour le redescendre et qu'il l'avait forcé à manger quelque chose, avant de le soutenir jusqu'à son lit…

Il aurait aimé dire ou penser que Dean était coupable de quelque chose, mais ça aurait été se voiler la face, et il n'était pas homme à se voiler la face...

Bordel, mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris !?

Depuis quand agissait-il ainsi ? Soigner son soumis, d'accord, vu l'était dans lequel il l'avait mis, c'était le minimum syndical, mais putain ! Depuis quand est ce qu'il les portait pour les redescendre !? Depuis quand est ce qu'il les forçait à manger avant de les aider à se coucher !? Et depuis quand les aidait-ils à se coucher, bordel !?

Ce n'était pas dans le contrat ça…

Il l'avait écrit avec Lucifer, donc il pouvait être sûr que ça n'y était pas...

D'habitude, il laissait ses soumis dormir dans leur sang après les avoir soignés ! Le lendemain, ils se démerdaient tous seuls pour ramper jusqu'à la cuisine, et voyaient avec Lenore et Charlie pour le reste…

Il lui avait même laissé un mot pour qu'il ne se sente pas abandonné…

Ok, c'était bon, il avait mal au crâne…

Castiel serra les mâchoires à s'en abîmer les dents, il n'était pas dans son état normal…

Ça allait s'arranger. Il allait se calmer, rentrer, hurler sur personne, même si son principal cercle de collaborateurs semblait être constitué d'abrutis, -il devrait penser à en virer quelques uns-, il allait manger, martyriser le gamin, le torturer jusqu'à le faire chialer, -pas que ce soit difficile- le laisser agoniser dans son sang, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre…

Demain serait un autre jour.

Un jour meilleur avec ses employés de maison qui feraient son lit et prépareraient son petit déjeuner, son cousin qui le conduirait là ou il devrait aller, ses collaborateurs à houspiller, et le gosse à re-martyriser…

Il prit une grande inspiration et souffla un grand coup. Il pouvait y arriver. Il pouvait le faire. Il allait y arriver…

Mais là, se pencher de nouveau sur l'incompétence de ses sous-fifres étaient au dessus de ses forces. Plusieurs têtes étaient déjà tombées, -peut être un peu durement d'ailleurs, mais il y avait une différence entre lui faire perdre quelques dollars et lui en faire perdre quelques centaines de milliers-, et si ils continuait, d'autres allaient suivre…

Il allait rentrer, prendre un bon bain chaud, un bon dîner avec un bon vin, et torturer le gamin.

Mouais, c'était un bon programme…

Et tant pis si il n'était que seize heures !

Un peu ragaillardi par cette idée, il se leva, laissa ses papiers en vrac sur son bureau, empoigna son trench-coat et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qui le ramènerait chez lui sans un regard supplémentaire pour ses employés.

Tout le monde paru surpris de le voir rentrer si tôt, mais le gamin n'était pas dans son champ de vision et c'était très bien. Il demanda à Lenore de lui faire couler un bain, et à Charlie de lui servir un verre de vin blanc et de lui préparer un en-cas.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, son verre de muscadet à la main et une petite assiette de sandwichs au saumon à côté de lui, il commençait enfin à se détendre dans son immense baignoire remplie de bain moussant au chocolat et noix de coco…

Cadeau de Gabriel pour son anniversaire. C'était bien ce truc finalement. Si il continuait comme ça, il allait finir par l'apprécier presque autant que son parfum « Soir d'Orage » que lui avait offert Balthazar…

Fragrance crée spécialement pour lui s'il vous plaît, par son grand-frère lui-même, qui avait laissé tomber les études de parfumeries au profit de celles de médecine, mais qui conservait tout de même un orgue à parfum dans sa maison. Un Novak ne devenait pas parfumeur, voyons…

N'empêche qu'il en voulait encore à leurs parents...

Lenore avait apparemment voulu lui dire quelque chose, mais s'était ravisée au dernier moment. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il lui en était reconnaissant. Il ne se sentait pas capable de faire face à un nouveau problème, si simple à résoudre soit-il…

Il poussa un long soupir, appréciant l'eau chaude qui déliait ses muscles, le vin blanc rafraîchissant, et sa cuisinière qui transformait quelque chose de stupidement simple en un met délicat…

Cette journée, comme les deux précédentes, avait été atroce, mais elle pouvait peut être bien se finir.

Fort de cette résolution, il termina son en-cas et son vin et sortit de son bain. Il s'habilla de vêtements léger en lin, -ses vêtements d'intérieur préférés-, et alla ramener son couvert à la cuisine ou il le donna à Charlie avec un léger sourire. La jeune femme le regarda avec prudence, puis soulagement, constatant qu'il semblait revenu à son état normal. Il haussa un sourcil. Est ce qu'il faisait vraiment si peur que ça quand il était en colère ?

Il sortit de la cuisine et se rendit au salon. Il s'assit à son piano, et commença à jouer un air enjoué de Mozart.

Dean se réveilla en entendant la mélodie. Était-ce son Maître qui jouait, ou bien un CD ? Il aurait aimé savoir, mais il n'allait pas aller vérifier. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait toujours, et qui l'attristait, c'était sa présence, et sa présence seulement, que Castiel ne supportait plus. Il suffisait à l'homme de l'apercevoir au bout du couloir pour être en rage, et il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi. Mais il savait que si il se levait, il provoquerait sa colère, et que sa foudre retomberait non seulement sur lui, mais aussi sur Lenore, Charlie et Uriel, et ça, ça aurait été stupide. Visiblement, il était le seul fautif, il était donc inutile de punir les autres.

Castiel le châtierait probablement de la pire des façons possibles, mais les autres n'avaient pas à souffrir de ses erreurs.

C'était dommage pourtant. Dean se sentait bien avec Castiel. Ils ne parlaient pas souvent, mais il était visiblement un homme d'esprit, avec un certain humour, et beaucoup de respect pour ceux qu'il en estimait digne. Il gérait ses affaires d'une main de fer, mais se montrait doux et gentil avec ceux qui le servaient bien, et Dean l'appréciait pour cela. L'espace de quelques mois, il lui avait fait entrevoir une vie parfaite. Il lui avait fait toucher du bout du doigt cet équilibre qu'il avait tant recherché : la douleur, mais le respect. La souffrance, mais la tendresse. Dean avait un moment cru pouvoir oublier sa vie de putain, pour un temps au moins, et se reconstruire suffisamment pour trouver le courage d'affronter sa famille…

Maintenant, il aurait juste aimé savoir ce qu'il avait fait de mal avant de retourner dans la rue.

Il se leva et alla entrouvrir la porte pour mieux apprécier la mélodie, et puis retourna se coucher. Il avait chaud. Il resta au dessus de sa couette.

Une fois parfaitement détendu par la musique, Castiel jugea qu'il allait définitivement passer une bonne soirée. Il avait glandouillé lamentablement dans son bain, avait joué plusieurs de ses mélodies préférées, il était prêt de vingt heures. Mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable. Plutôt que de voir Dean, il prévoyait actuellement d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre et de lire l'un de ses romans préférés jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment. Il pourrait alors passer une bonne nuit et repartir le lendemain, frais et dispo, prêt à passer une bonne journée, et même, qui sait, peut être qu'il pardonnerait leur incompétence à certains de ses collègues…

Alors qu'il passait dans le couloir, il s'aperçut que la porte de la chambre de Dean était ouverte et regarda machinalement à l'intérieur. Aussitôt, toute sa rage précédente reparut.

Les mâchoires serrées, il serra les poings et se força à respirer profondément. Il compta jusqu'à dix, et s'efforça de se calmer. Le gamin n'y était pour rien, personne n'y était pour quoi que ce soit, et il ne se comprenait même pas lui même… Tout ce qu'il savait pour l'instant, c'est qu'il avait envie de prendre du plaisir sans en donner à Dean une seule miette. Ce qui était parfaitement injuste. Et le gamin était assez cinglé pour prendre son pied de toute façon. Mais il avait déjà une idée en tête. Une idée qui assouvirait à merveille ses envies de torture et de domination. Et qui ferait hurler le gamin à la mort, plaisir ou pas…

Il ouvrit la porte en la faisant claquer contre le mur. Le garçon dormait, tourné vers le mur, et sursauta sous ce réveil brutal.

-La Salle de Jeux. Maintenant ! Claqua la voix froide de Castiel.

Dean frissonna. Il ignorait toujours ce qu'il avait fait, et pressentait que le pardon ne serait pas pour tout de suite. Mais Castiel était largement assez effrayant comme ça, il n'allait pas l'énerver plus. Dean se leva, sans prêter attention au fait qu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon, et suivit son Maître jusqu'à la Salle de Jeux, tête baissée, quelques pas derrière lui. Mieux valait faire profil bas…


	16. Chapter 16

**Réponse à ma review guest: Jessa:** Vraiment? Super :) Du coup, voila la suite ^^ Peut être mais Castiel s'en fout, c'est son frankenstein à lui, na! Euh, oui, mais pas tout de suite oO A la semaine prochaine :)

* * *

Le gamin hurlait et Castiel s'en foutait. Lorsque Dean l'avait rejoint aussi vite qu'il l'avait pu et était entré dans la Salle de Jeux, le regard baissé, il était entré dans une rage folle! L'insolent osait contrevenir à un ordre...

Mais Castiel avait beau tenter de se persuader tout au fond de lui que cette nouvelle colère provenait de là, une part de lui ne cessait de lui souffler que la cause en était ailleurs, précisément dans le fait que Dean baisse les yeux, qu'il ait peur de lui à ce point là, et surtout, surtout, qu'il ait un jour pu lui donner l'ordre de le regarder...

Castiel avait empoigné le garçon par les cheveux qui, même si ils avaient été coupés lorsque Dean était à l'hôpital, avaient repoussés, et l'avait jeté sur le banc de torture. Le gamin en avait eût le souffle coupé...

-Enlève ton caleçon, avait-il ordonné d'une voix froide.

Dean s'était exécuté, et Castiel, sans prévenir, l'avait attaché avec des menottes et des cordes en fibres naturelles: plus irritantes...

Dean avait les genoux pliés par ses chevilles attachées dans à ses cuisses et un lien de cuir rassemblait ses deux genoux en passant sous le cheval de bois. Ses poignets étaient entravés par des menottes, et attachés dans son dos, à ses chevilles, de manière à lui creuser les reins, et une dernière corde lui maintenait le buste appuyé contre le bois pour l'empêcher de tomber.

Castiel avait alors sorti une bougie et fait couler de la cire brûlante dans le creux des reins du garçon, et il lui avait donné un ordre simple: ne bouge pas, ne crie pas...

Et il l'avait baisé violemment, cruellement, sans prévenir, sans utiliser de lubrifiant, et Dean avait glapit de surprise, gémit de douleur, pleuré d'incompréhension.

Malgré tout, et comme l'espérait Castiel, sa verge s'était érigée, frottait contre le bois du banc, dans une torture insoutenable. Le bois rêche plantait des échardes dans ses cuisses, le frottement brûlait la peau délicate de son pénis, et Castiel avait prit son plaisir sans lui avant de punir Dean à coups de fouet pour avoir désobéi à son ordre.

Il était ensuite sorti et avait laissé le gamin sangloter, sa verge ramollie, et pour une fois, Dean n'avait pas joui, perdu qu'il était dans cette violence et cette douleur gratuites, qu'il n'avait pas méritées. Il était ensuite sorti de la pièce, le laissant attaché, le laissant sangloter et s'endormir, -nul doute qu'il le ferait-, jusqu'à ce que Lenore le trouve au matin...

Oh, elle aurait sans doute envie de lui dire sa façon de penser, mais elle ne se le permettrait pas. Lenore avait ici un logement gratuit, un travail facile, et sa compagne. Elle ne dirait rien, parce que Castiel pouvait la jeter dans la rue et ruiner sa vie en un claquement de doigts...

Dean, toujours attaché au cheval de bois, pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il ne comprenait pas.

Qu'avait-il fait qui puisse à ce point déplaire à son Maître? Pourtant, il avait semblé satisfait la dernière fois, alors pourquoi? Etait-ce sa présence? Son Maître regrettait-il de l'avoir accueilli chez lui? Regrettait-il la liberté qu'il avait auparavant, avec ses soumis qui ne venaient que le soir et en fin de semaine, et qu'il pouvait jeter dehors dès le levé du soleil? Ou bien avait-il désobéi à un ordre? Un ordre muet, mais qui, pour Castiel, était évident? Et si il était la cause de tous ces problèmes, alors pourquoi n'était-il pas déjà dehors? Pourquoi n'était-il pas déjà en train de fouiller une poubelle pour se nourrir? Pourquoi n'était-il pas en train de se chercher un porche abrité pour dormir?

Et pourquoi est ce que les autres prenaient aussi, alors qu'il était apparemment le seul coupable?

* * *

Castiel ne remarqua même pas le regard désapprobateur de Uriel alors qu'il sortait de la Salle de Jeux, débraillé, couvert de sang et toujours furieux. Il se rendit à sa salle de bain, avec la ferme intention d'en prendre un nouveau pour se décrasser de la sueur, du sang et du sperme. Ses projets furent cependant contrariés lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son reflet dans le miroir. Les cheveux en bataille, la chemise défaite et mouchetée de sang, la ceinture ouverte...

Il se précipita vers les toilettes et vomit. A genoux devant la cuvette, il se mit inexplicablement à pleurer.

Il était paumé. Et il avait besoin d'aide...

Il venait de torturer gratuitement ce pauvre garçon qui ne faisait rien d'autre qu'exister, et il avait prit son pied...

Un nouveau haut le cœur le força à retourner dire bonjour à sa cuvette...

D'accord. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il avait toujours aimé torturer les gens, c'était un fait, et cela ne l'avait jamais gêné. Ce qui le rendait malade, c'était un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit, et n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir un jour...

Castiel s'apprêtait à se lever, et à couper court à toute cette réflexion stupide et sentimentaliste, certain qu'il ne pouvait que se tromper, mais comme pour le rappeler à l'ordre, un spasme menaçant le secoua. Poussant un soupir, il se rassit pas terre.

La culpabilité. Il s'en voulait pour ce qu'il avait fait à Dean. Pas pour l'avoir torturé, mais pour avoir été si cruel. Sans raison.

Castiel n'y pouvait rien: ces derniers temps, aussitôt qu'il voyait le gamin, la rage se mettait à bouillonner en lui, et il était bien incapable de se l'expliquer...

Il était perdu face à des sentiments qu'il ne connaissait pas et n'arrivait pas à contrôler, et il n'y a rien qu'il ne déteste plus que de ne pas contrôler quelque chose...

Il poussa un soupir, passa une chemise propre et alla chercher Lenore. Le jeune femme poussa un cri, réveillant Dean, qui s'était endormi...

* * *

Uriel se trouvait face à un sérieux cas de conscience...

Il aimait son cousin, il l'adorait même! Il était un patron hors pair, quelqu'un de généralement bon et juste, et qui prenait toujours les bonnes décisions, même si elles devaient s'avérer à son désavantage...

Du moins, il était comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la Salle de Jeux avec le gamin la dernière fois.

Castiel était devenu irascible et violent, s'emportait pour un rien, devenait singulièrement injuste, se séparait de collaborateurs qui l'avaient, jusqu'ici, toujours satisfait...

Ce n'était pas toujours injustifié non plus. Certains lui avaient fait perdre de l'argent par erreur et le méritaient vraiment, mais pour d'autres, cela s'approchait plus du lynchage en règle...

Le pire dans tout ça était sans doute que la raison de la colère de Castiel était évidente. Mais qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre...

Uriel avait toujours vu Castiel comme quelqu'un d'impulsif. Pourtant, tout le monde le voyait comme un enfant extrêmement intelligent, calme et mesuré. Uriel avait compris pourquoi lorsque Castiel l'avait embauché et qu'il lui avait expliqué la raison de l'existence de cet acte de confidentialité. Castiel était synonyme de contrôle, dans tous les domaines, mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il était confronté à quelque chose qu'il ne contrôlait pas, il ne pouvait réagir que de la façon dont Uriel l'avait vu réagir pendant toute son enfance. En enfouissant ce problème tout au fond de lui, et en tentant de l'y oublier...

Le résultat était qu'aujourd'hui, le gamin hurlait, et pas une seule trace de plaisir ne s'entendait dans sa voix. Uriel se demandait si il devait aller voir Castiel, lui dire d'arrêter, voire même, l'empêcher de continuer, quitte à perdre son boulot, mais la vérité était qu'il était un trouillard...

Il avait peur de perdre sa relation avec Castiel, sa bonne entente avec son cousin, et pour préserver ça, il était prêt à sacrifier le gamin...

Il écouta les cris de Dean en serrant les dents, et ne sut si il devait être soulagé ou terrifié de les entendre s'arrêter. Il se mordit la lèvre de remord en voyant Castiel sortir de la pièce en étant couvert de sang. Devait-il aller chercher Lenore? Mais là aussi, il risquait de perdre Castiel: d'habitude, les soumis se débrouillaient tout seuls après leur séance...

Il s'interrogea sur ce qu'il devait faire pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, avant de voir Castiel émerger de sa chambre, le visage défait, les yeux rouges, pour toquer à la porte de Lenore.

Uriel se permit un soupir. En entendant le cri de la jeune infirmière, il appela Ash pour annuler le sport sur la prochaine semaine...


	17. Chapter 17

Dean se réveilla en gémissant lamentablement. En tentant de se redresser, il s'aperçut qu'il était dans son lit, et que Lenore dormait sur une chaise à côté de lui. Il avait chaud... Il était à nouveau couvert de bandages, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en se rappelant de la dernière séance de Jeux...

Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Castiel ne voulait pas de lui, mais il ne le jetait pas dehors, alors il ne pouvait que rester là...

Dean se secoua. Allons-bon, voilà qu'il pleurait maintenant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait face à une violence aussi gratuite, mais il était logé, nourri, et recevait des soins décents, il y survivrait...

Il se redressa en gémissant, tentant de ne pas réveiller Lenore, et essaya d'analyser la gravité de ses blessures. Castiel n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ou il frappait hier, et son fouet portait loin. A en juger par la douleur qu'il ressentait, Dean était à peu près persuadé que la majorité de ses blessures étaient situées sur ses bras et ses jambes. Son dos semblait, étonnamment, avoir été épargné. La position, sans doute... Sa peau le tirait désagréablement, et il se doutait qu'il devait avoir hérité d'une nouvelle collection de points de sutures. Lenore allait sans doute tenter de l'empêcher de bouger, mais il commençait à être franchement agacé de devoir rester au lit tout le temps.

Il se leva et s'habilla discrètement, avant de partir prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Castiel avait été un fantôme cette semaine. Il n'était pratiquement jamais rentré chez lui et s'était débrouillé pour être en voyage d'affaires. Cette nouvelle collaboration avec Dick Roman était prenante. Et son projet de fouilles archéologiques surprenant... Stupide aussi, mais bon, visiter le chantier l'avait occupé...

Il s'était efforcé d'utiliser cette semaine pour se calmer. Il réfléchissait à deux fois avant de punir un employé, essayait de prendre les bonnes décisions, malgré son esprit toujours embrouillé. Et il se forçait à ne pas penser à Dean, se maintenait occupé au maximum...

Sa colère n'avait toujours pas disparue, mais la cause en était toujours aussi inconnue. Cependant, il s'était juré que la prochaine fois qu'il verrait Dean, Castiel lui donnerait du plaisir. Il espérait juste qu'il en serait capable...

Parce que là, il n'avait plus rien à faire qui justifiait sa présence à l'extérieur de Seattle, et cela devait maintenant faire vingt bonnes minutes qu'il était planté devant sa porte, à se demander si il devait rentrer ou non...

Il était Castiel Novak et il avait peur de rentrer chez lui. Il se demandait vaguement si se frapper violemment la tête contre le mur lui remettrait les idées en place...

A bout d'arguments contre sa conscience pour retarder son retour, Castiel poussa un soupir et entra. Dean n'était pas dans son champ de vision, et il en fut soulagé. Uriel lui souhaita un bon retour, c'était la première fois que Castiel partait sans lui, mais il avait eu besoin d'être un peu seul.

Il partit se doucher et se régala du repas froid que Charlie lui avait préparé, et maintenant qu'il avait mangé et avait retardé au maximum le moment ou il verrait Dean, il devait y aller. Il devait lui faire des excuses. Ou au moins, se faire pardonner, lui donner le plaisir qu'il n'avait pas eu...

Se plantant devant la porte de Dean, il toqua presque timidement à la porte. Un « entrez » un peu triste lui répondit, et il s'en voulu d'en être la cause. Le garçon était sans doute aussi perdu que lui...

Mais à peine le vit-il que toute sa colère reparut. Il se mordit la langue en voyant Dean se recroqueviller un peu plus contre sa tête de lit et s'efforça de masquer l'éclat meurtrier de son regard. Il se força à regarder autour de lui. Dean lisait un de ses bouquins de mécanique...

Malgré la violence de ses sentiments, Castiel avait une trique d'enfer dans le slip. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas baisé, et voir son chien aussi vulnérable et soumis venait de le lui rappeler. Il le voulait, maintenant.

-Es-tu guéri? Demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu étranglée.

Lenore lui avait lancé un regard furieux en voyant Dean et avait refusé de le laisser l'aider à le soigner. Il avait entendu Uriel appeler Ash pour annuler les prochaines séances de sport, et s'était sentit un peu coupable de ne pas avoir remarqué l'inquiétude de son cousin. Même lui avait visiblement peur, de lui et pour son soumis... Dean portait encore quelques points de suture, mais la majorité avaient été enlevé. Il hocha timidement la tête.

-Alors vient, répondit Castiel en désignant le couloir de la tête.

Dean se leva et le suivit, à une distance respectueuse derrière lui. Castiel en eût honte. Il avait donc terrorisé le garçon à ce point?

Dean se tendit en entendant la voix de Castiel derrière la porte, mais il était son Maître, il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher d'entrer. Cette semaine sans lui avait été reposante et bienvenue. Il avait craint un coup en voyant le regard de l'homme, toujours aussi fou, mais Castiel avait semblé s'apercevoir de sa réaction et tentait visiblement de se contrôler. Dean le suivit jusqu'à la Salle de Jeux, presque terrorisé...

Il ne tiendrait pas, il ne pourrait pas supporter une séance comme la dernière fois. La violence, les punitions, ça, il pouvait, mais la haine et la rage gratuite dans le regard de son Maître, il ne pouvait pas. Il n'était pas sûr de survivre à une séance comme la dernière fois. Pas sans savoir ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Si il le faisait, il romprait le contrat et partirait, quitte à se retrouver en sang et sans soins dans la rue. Il préférait mourir d'une infection, comme le chien qu'il était, au milieu des ordures, que sous les coups cruels de cet homme qu'il avait pendant un temps, pensé pouvoir aimer...

Il s'exécuta sans discuter lorsque Castiel décida de l'attacher à la croix de Saint-André. Maintenu contre l'acier froid par des sangles et des ceintures, autour des épaules, du buste, des cuisses, des chevilles et des poignets, Dean se demandait ce qui allait lui arriver. Il ne relevait pas les yeux, même si il savait que ça déplaisait à son Maître. De toute façon, depuis qu'il était sortit de la Salle de Jeux la première fois, il ne savait plus ce qui lui plaisait ou non...

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main ferme, mais douce, qui se refermait sur sa verge au repos. La main le massa doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il gémisse de plaisir et que son sexe s'érige. Castiel tentait-il de se faire pardonner?

Dean se mordit la lèvre, se disant que ça devait être sa façon à lui de s'excuser, lorsqu'il sentit deux doigts lubrifiés s'introduire dans son intimité. Il aurait voulu relever ses jambes, crisper ses cuisses, mais ses liens l'en empêchaient...

Il gémit en sentant les doigts se retirer après l'avoir un peu étiré, et un anneau de métal qui se refermait autour de sa verge. Castiel désirait-il revenir aux délicieux fondamentaux?

Il osa enfin lever les yeux sur son Maître, qui lui présenta un bâillon. Il le prit docilement dans sa bouche et laissa Castiel l'attacher derrière sa nuque. Son Maître avait un regard étrange, vide, comme si il refusait de le voir. Qu'allait-il se passer?

Castiel s'éloigna un instant, et Dean observa son Maître à la dérobée. Les mouvements de ses muscles qui se voyaient sous son T-shirt blanc. Castiel était beau. Vraiment. Et si l'on oubliait ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines, il était quelqu'un de bien. Mais là, Dean ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre...

Comme la dernière fois, il était attaché, immobilisé, soumis au bon vouloir de son Maître, et il était terrorisé à l'idée que Castiel ne veuille pas continuer sur sa lancée. Dean n'était pas dupe. Il avait beau essayer de ne pas le montrer, la colère grondait toujours au fond de lui, et c'était pour cela qu'il ne le regardait pas...

Castiel revint avec un objet que Dean ne vit pas, mais il gémit en sentant un vibromasseur lubrifié qui entrait dans son cul. Castiel alla tirer une chaise et s'assit devant lui, la télécommande à la main. Dean gémit en sentant l'objet qui vibrait à l'intérieur de lui. Il se crispa, se mit à haleter à travers le bâillon lorsque Castiel passa au second niveau de vibrations. Dean voyait parfaitement l'érection qui déformait le jean de son Maître, et se demandait ce qu'il attendait exactement...

Il cria lorsque Castiel augmenta l'intensité du mouvement de deux crans, il se tortillait sur sa croix, les ceintures lui brûlaient la peau et entaillaient sa chair, son orgasme était à deux doigt d'exploser, mais les vagues de plaisir qui le parcouraient étaient stoppées net par le cockring de métal. Dean ne pouvait rien faire: ni bouger, ni jouir, ni se soulager, ni même crier ou respirer correctement. Il haletait, gémissait, pleurait de plaisir, pendant que Castiel le regardait.

Ses frissons de plaisir se muèrent en tremblement alors que l'homme mettait les vibrations au maximum. Castiel se leva de sa chaise et détacha le bâillon. Aussitôt, Dean ne se priva pas pour gémir et hurler son plaisir...

Castiel, assit devant lui, profitait du spectacle. Sa main frottait doucement son érection douloureusement emprisonnée dans son jean. Il regardait Dean sans le voir. Il savait que si il cherchait à voir au delà du garçon à qui il donnait du plaisir, il verrait Dean, et lui ferait du mal. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier l'instant. Le garçon était délicieux ainsi entravé, prisonnier de son propre plaisir, qu'il ne pouvait que subir. Il n'allait pas tarder à craquer...

Il ne se retint plus lorsque Dean eût un violent spasme d'orgasme, sans qu'une seule goutte de sperme ne s'échappe de sa verge. Son pénis était dressé, rouge, presque violacé, et Dean gémit de douleur, de plaisir et de dépit, de ne pas pouvoir bouger, ni jouir...

Castiel se leva et détacha Dean. Les cuisses d'abord, puis les poignets, les épaules, et enfin, le torse. Encore attaché au niveau des jambes et des chevilles, Dean bascula en avant. Castiel le rattrapa juste à temps. Il adorait cette croix et sa soeur latine, qu'il avait fait faire sur mesure. Juste à la bonne hauteur...

Il dégrafa rapidement son pantalon, et enfonça sa verge dans la gorge de Dean. Il baisa sa bouche comme il l'avait fait au bord de la piscine. Dean sembla l'engloutir avec plaisir, ne se plaignant aucunement du rythme que son Maître lui imposait. Il semblait vouloir avaler à chaque fois son sexe un peu plus profondément...

Castiel se répandit dans sa bouche dans un grondement de plaisir. Il attendit que Dean ait tout avalé avant de se retirer. Soutenant toujours le garçon, pantelant, sur sa croix, il lui enleva le cockring et le masturba rapidement. Dean jouit en à peine quelques coups, dans un cri qu'il étouffa en se mordant la lèvre à sang...

Castiel se pencha pour détacher les chevilles de Dean, le vibromasseur glissant lamentablement hors de ses fesses. Il alla ensuite poser le garçon sur le lit et le nettoya avec un gant d'eau tiède. Lenore serait contente, il ne l'avait pas blessé cette fois-ci...

Dean luttait pour ne pas s'endormir. Il se redressa dès que Castiel eût fini, mais ses yeux restaient baissés...

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

Et Castiel le regarda s'enfuir...

* * *

On s'adoucit un peu pour se chapitre, mais ça s'aggrave de nouveau dans le suivant...


	18. Chapter 18

**Réponse à ma review Guest: Chlo:** Bah écoute, ça va s'aggraver comme ça... Le pire? Nan, sinon, l'histoire s'arrêterait avec ce chapitre là...

J'avais dit que je préviendrais la première fois et j'ai oublié, alors voilà: ATTENTION, VIOLENCE GRATUITE ET SANS PLAISIR DANS CE CHAPITRE!

Comme ça, ceux qui ne veulent pas lire sont prévenus ^^

* * *

Dean ne savait plus quoi faire. Il se sentait bien, était à deux doigts de sombrer dans ce sommeil lourd et satisfait qui suit habituellement un orgasme, mais il avait peur. Toujours autant.

Castiel ne l'avait pas regardé de toute la séance.

Dean n'était pas stupide, l'abcès n'était pas crevé, loin de là! Son Maître était toujours en colère, et il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi. Et il ne pouvait plus partir dans ces conditions, après cette nuit, Castiel demanderait des explications...

Il se mit à pleurer, et enfoui son visage dans ses oreillers. Le lendemain, il ne sortit pas de sa chambre...

* * *

En survêtement, perdu dans son jogging matinal, AC/DC à fond dans les oreilles, Castiel fulminait...

Cette journée était bonne. Elle aurait dû être bonne. Elle promettait d'être radieuse, il profitait actuellement d'un superbe panorama et aurait du admirer le lever du soleil sur la mer, les reflets sur l'eau, les nuages roses... Sa journée allait être principalement occupée par une transaction qui promettait d'être fructueuse, et Charlie lui avait préparé son plat préféré pour le déjeuner. La journée aurait du être bonne...

Mais comme toujours dans ce genre de cas, il y avait un problème...

Dean.

Dean qui influençait toute sa vie, jusqu'à ses goûts musicaux... Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il voulait qu'il reste, mais aussi qu'il parte. Qu'il reste, parce qu'il le voulait. Qu'il parte, parce qu'il le voulait aussi...

Il voulait lui faire plaisir, dans la vie, comme au lit.

C'était une grande première: jamais il n'avait désiré plaire à ses soumis auparavant. Ils étaient grands, ils se démerdaient, et si ils voulaient quelque chose, ils le demandaient...

Et la Salle de Jeux, n'en parlons pas ! Pour n'importe lequel de ses soumis, Castiel lui aurait donné du plaisir parce que cela était dans le contrat, mais ce qui l'intéressait était de prendre son pied avant tout, et il se foutait royalement du reste. Avec Dean, c'était différent. Il _voulait_ lui donner du plaisir. Pire, il se foutait du sien...

Il était paumé, perdu, out, complètement, et il ne savait plus quoi faire, parce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour qui que ce soit, et ce fait le terrorisait...

Le sentiment auquel il faisait face actuellement lui était inconnu. Qui dit inconnu dit incontrôlable, et qui dit incontrôlable dit peur...

Lui qui avait toujours pensé être un cinglé de la pire espèce, voilà qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un qui était comme lui. Ce quelqu'un lui plaisait, beaucoup même, mais cela durerait-il? Castiel n'aurait jamais pensé rencontrer un jour quelqu'un dont le besoin de souffrance égalerait son besoin de faire souffrir...

Là était le nœud du problème: Castiel voulait qu'il reste, il voulait le posséder, que Dean lui appartienne. Mais voilà, malgré tout ses efforts pour s'en persuader, Dean n'était pas un chien, mais un humain. Il possédait le libre arbitre, et rien ne l'empêchait de partir. Si Dean le quittait, il n'y survivrait pas...

Poussant un soupir, se sentant presque soulagé d'avoir réussi à reconnaître cette simple vérité, Castiel prit le chemin du retour. Cette rage grondait toujours au fond de lui, mais elle s'était légèrement atténuée. La journée n'était pas terminée...

* * *

Castiel parcouru difficilement les quelques mètres qui séparaient son bureau de l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'appuya contre une paroi de la cabine avec un soupir soulagé. La journée avait été particulièrement épuisante et contre productive...

Il avait pensé à Dean toute la journée, avait eût envie de le voir, mais savais que si il le faisait, il le regretterait. Parce que Dean n'était pas à lui. Il n'était pas une petite chose fragile que l'on pouvait mettre sous verre et sortir pour jouer avec lorsque l'on en avait envie. Et Dean, par une magie qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas, était petit à petit en train de contrôler toute sa vie. Il se faisait dominer, lui!

Il soupira de lassitude et ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il renonçait à tenter de comprendre ce soir, il était trop fatigué pour ça. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était un bon repas, un bon bain, et une bonne nuit de sommeil. Était-ce réellement trop demander pour une fois?

Sur le chemin de sa chambre, il passa devant celle de Dean, dont la porte était une nouvelle fois entrouverte. Il aurait du se méfier, il savait comment ça s'était terminé la dernière fois, mais cette fois encore, il se fit piéger...

Machinalement, il jeta un oeil à l'intérieur: Dean dormait, en caleçon, au dessus de sa couette, et les innombrables cicatrices sur son dos lui furent subitement intolérables! Tout en ce garçon lui était intolérable !

Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il se sentait vulnérable. Le garçon lui imposait ses désirs sans même s'en rendre compte et il ne se retrouvait plus bon qu'à les satisfaire ! Et en plus, il se sentait coupable lorsqu'il le voyait trop amoché. Il se sentait coupable de le laisser seul toute la journée, et avait envie de quitter son travail plus tôt pour le retrouver. Il se sentait coupable de le pousser à bout et d'ensuite le laisser sans un mot. C'était lui le Maître, pas le Chien, et il ne pouvait le supporter. Ce soir, il le remettrait à sa place. Ce soir, le gamin allait souffrir…

Il s'avança vers le lit et secoua violemment Dean pour le réveiller. Le garçon sursauta et lui lança un regard embrumé, avant de se réveiller totalement en avisant son regard glacial, tranchant comme une lame de couteau.

-Dans la Salle de Jeux, Dean. Tout de suite.

Dean frissonna et se leva immédiatement. Ça y était. Il allait être puni. Et il allait douiller. La façon dont Castiel le regardait le terrifiait. Il devinait qu'il ne serait sans doute plus capable de bouger avant plusieurs jours. Peut être même ne pourrait-il pas s'en relever…

Il s'y était toujours attendu quelque part. A chaque fois qu'il tombait sur un client trop violent, aveuglé par la toute-puissance sur sa personne qui lui était momentanément accordée, il avait attendu le coup de trop. Celui qui le tuerait, qui effacerait définitivement son existence, et qui lui enlèverait définitivement tout espoir de revoir un jour sa famille. Peut être que ce serait ce soir. Soit. Il l'acceptait. Il aurait juste aimé savoir ce qu'il avait fait de mal…

Sur les talons de Castiel, il le suivit jusqu'à la Salle de Jeux. Les yeux rivés vers le sol, il ne pensa même pas à relever la tête tant son Maître le toisait avec rage. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait et ne voulait finalement rien savoir. Parce qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. C'était lui qu'il punissait, mais ce n'était pas lui que Castiel visait. Il espérait juste qu'après, il se sentirait mieux, que cela serve à quelque chose…

-Enlève ton boxer. A genoux sur le lit, maintenant !

Les larmes aux yeux, Dean s'exécuta. Castiel alla chercher des menottes et l'attacha au plafond au dessus du lit. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Mais lorsqu'il entendit Castiel s'éloigner, et que les pas qui le ramenaient vers lui étaient accompagnés de cliquetis, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de dur et glacé glisser contre son dos, Dean en frissonna de terreur.

Il savait maintenant ce qui allait se passer. Il savait aussi qu'il s'agissait d'une des rares choses qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter. Pas avec autant de rage. Pas avec cette haine aveugle qui semblait suinter de chacune des paroles et des gestes de Castiel. Comme un poison mortel suinterait de ses veines…

Qu'est ce que son Maître avait bien pu vivre pour que l'ange un brin sadique se transforme en véritable démon sorti tout droit des Enfers ? Qu'est ce qui avait pu se passer?

Le premier coup de fouet Chat-à-neuf-Queues déchira sa chair et il hurla, alors que son sang giclait sur le drap de vinyle.

-Tais-toi ! Ordonna Castiel, je ne veux pas t'entendre !

Dean gémit et se mordit la lèvre avec violence. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de crier, pas s'empêcher de hurler, et il savait aussi que cela ne ferait que mettre son Maître plus en rage.

Il savait aussi pertinemment que même son évanouissement ne le satisferait probablement pas...

Peut être même que cela le satisferait encore moins…

Le second coup tomba et Dean se mordit la lèvre à sang, sans pour autant parvenir à retenir son gémissement. Les coups plurent encore et encore et encore. Anarchiques, violents, sur son dos, ses cuisses, et même sa nuque. Et Dean ne se souciait même plus de se mordre ou pas, il ne se souciait même plus de se taire ou pas, il souhaitait juste que ça s'arrête…

Il sentait les lanières de cuir qui lacéraient sa chair. Les griffes d'acier, elles, déchiraient sa peau et raclaient contre ses os. Son dos n'était probablement plus qu'une plaie béante, ses cuisses et ses jambes devaient ressembler à de la viande crue.

Il se sentait partir sous la douleur et l'hémorragie. Sa vue s'assombrissait, son ouïe se brouillait. Il entendait son sang qui giclait en clapotant contre le drap de vinyle. Il était incapable de dire combien il en avait perdu mais il en sentait le goût dans sa bouche. Il s'affaiblissait de seconde en seconde, et bientôt, tout devint noir…

* * *

Uriel avait brièvement aperçu Castiel ce soir là. Il s'inquiétait pour lui et voulait lui parler, non pas comme son employé, mais comme son cousin…

Il avait paru bien disposé au sortir de sa douche, mais en voyant qu'il allait se coucher, il avait souhaité lui laisser une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ce n'était pas urgent. La crise était apparemment passée, ils reparleraient de ça demain…

Il l'avait vu s'arrêter devant la chambre du gamin et se figer. Sa mâchoire avait semblé se crisper, et aussitôt, son humeur massacrante était revenue. Il avait entendu la porte claquer et quelques secondes après, il ressortait de la chambre en traînant derrière lui le garçon terrifié…

Il s'était enfermé dans sa Salle de Jeux avec son soumis, et à cet instant, Uriel avait eut peur. Pour le garçon. Pour sa vie.

Et puis étaient venus les cris. Les hurlements même. Et il n'avait pas bougé. Parce qu'il était lâche. Il était garde du corps, mais il était lâche…

Son cousin. Ou était passé son cousin si gentil, qui l'avait engagé en privilégiant ses compétences et non leur lien de parenté ? Son cousin si juste et bon envers ses employés, ou était-il passé ? Qui le leur avait changé.. ?

Il avait peur. Peur de son cousin. Peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire si il rentrait. Peur de ce qui pourrait leur arriver, à lui et aux filles, si Castiel sortait…

Alors il avait attendu. Il avait attendu, et s'était débattu entre sa conscience, qui lui hurlait d'aller arrêter son cousin, et sa lâcheté, qui lui disait que c'était dangereux.

Jamais il n'aurait cru un jour avoir peur de Castiel. Lucifer, oui. Michael, oui. Gabriel, pourquoi pas. L'homme possédait un genre de torsion de l'esprit qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Mais Castiel… Castiel, son petit ange et celui de Raphaël, le plus doux de la famille après Balthazar…

Ou était passé son Castiel ?

Et puis il avait sursauté. D'un seul coup, tout était calme. Trop calme…

Alors il avait envoyé sa conscience et sa lâcheté aux orties, il s'était précipité sur la porte pour la défoncer à coups de pieds, et en entrant, il n'avait pu retenir un cri…

Castiel, son Castiel, allait finir par le tuer !

Le gamin était en sang, son corps inerte pendu au dessus du lit, et Castiel abaissait toujours son fouet avec une rage folle…

Il avait crié, s'était précipité sur son cousin, et avait utilisé ses compétences pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré à son service…

Sur son propre cousin. Son Maître. Celui qu'il était censé protéger et servir…

Il le ceintura d'une main et immobilisa son bras armé de l'autre. Il lui tordit le poignet et le força à lâcher son fouet. Castiel hurla, se débattit, mais il ne le lâcha pas. Il l'appela, tenta de le faire revenir à la raison, et finalement, Castiel se calma.

Il se dégagea de la prise de son garde du corps et se recula, regardant le corps du garçon d'un air horrifié…

* * *

Castiel était en rage. Le garçon criait malgré l'interdiction et il détestait ça ! Il détestait ce corps marqué par des cicatrices qui n'étaient pas les siennes, il allait toutes les remplacer !

Finalement, le garçon se tut. Castiel vit ses épaules s'affaisser, mais il continua à frapper ! Il allait continuer jusqu'à ce que sa rage soit passée…

Il entendait des coups sourds, mais le bruit ne trouva pas sa cause dans son cerveau focalisé sur le châtiment. Il y eut un genre de craquement, et comme un cri, et puis soudain, il se retrouva immobilisé, ceinturé par un bras puissant, alors qu'un autre l'empêchait d'abaisser le sien à nouveau !

Il se débattit. Qui que soit cette personne, elle n'avait pas le droit de l'immobiliser comme ça ! Dean était son chien, il avait le droit de le punir, c'était marqué dans le contrat !

Et puis une petite voix, une petite voix très agaçante, qui ressemblait énormément à celle de son Père souffla quelque chose à sa conscience…

Oui, mais pour quelle bêtise ?

Alors les cris qu'il entendait devinrent des mots. Les mots devinrent des phrases. Et il reconnu les bras qui le tenaient comme étant ceux de son cousin, son fidèle Uriel…

Et il releva les yeux.

Et il le vit.

Et il se dégagea en poussant un cri horrifié.

Il l'avait tué.

Il l'avait tué.

Il avait tué ce pauvre gamin.

Et ses mains étaient gluantes de sang. Ce même sang qui avait giclé sur son visage et sa chemise en lin.

Alors il se mit à trembler et tomba à genoux sur le sol. Et des larmes qu'il ne sentaient pas se mirent à couler. Il entendit à peine Uriel qui hurla à Lenore d'appeler une ambulance.

C'était fini. Il était fini.

Il avait tué quelqu'un.

Voilà ou l'avait menée sa folie…

* * *

Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est le pire que vous aurez^^' A partir du prochain chapitre, Castiel se radoucit...


	19. Chapter 19

Je propose une nouvelle définition du mot loose: être dans un centre de vacances trois étoiles en Ardèche, avec trente degrés à l'ombre, une piscine extérieure, une piscine chauffée intérieure, et avoir oublié son maillot de bain...

Sinon, sans aucun rapport avec quoi que ce soit, voici le nouveau chapitre xD Est ce que ça répond à vos interrogations concernant Castiel?^^

* * *

Uriel regarda Castiel glisser sur le sol. Ironiquement, il semblait en état de choc.

Il cria à Lenore d'appeler une ambulance, et il grimpa sur le lit pour détacher le gamin. Il retomba contre lui, amorphe, comme un vulgaire sac de viande. Son dos, ses cuisses et ses jambes étaient en charpie.

Sans se soucier du sang qui tâchait ses vêtements, Uriel l'allongea sur le ventre. Dans sa présence d'esprit, il sortit son portable.

Balthazar allait les tuer…

* * *

Balthazar Novak s'apprêtait à finir sa journée. Fort heureusement, il avait pu se débarrasser de sa dernière patiente en envoyant la mamie au service gynécologie. Il y en avait peu, mais il y en avait. Il en fallait bien…

Ses derniers patients avaient été épuisants. D'abord une mère complètement flippée qui était persuadé que son gosse avait une pneumonie parce qu'elle l'avait entendu éternuer, -il ne s'agissait que d'un simple rhume, et le gamin courrait partout en hurlant en agitant son avion en plastique dans tous les sens-, puis une bande de collégienne en chaleur qui avaient absolument voulu faire passer les deux piqûres de moustiques de l'une d'entre elles pour une morsure de vampire…

Et ensuite, la dernière, et la plus gratinée, une jeune femme, visiblement célibataire, qui avait profité de sa grippe pour tenter de le draguer… Sans oublier la fameuse mamie, et sa syphilis contractée dans sa jeunesse évaporée... (qui regarde Dr House?^^)

Non. Pas moyen. Il n'embrassait pas une boite de Pétri…

Et puis il était gay aussi. Mais parfois, il avait l'impression que la jeune infirmière qui l'assistait lorsqu'il en avait besoin, -et faisait le planton à l'accueil, à ses heures-, Litany Riddle, si il se souvenait bien de son nom sur son badge, était la seule à l'avoir compris… (Dédicace spéciale^^)

La jeune femme avait bien essayé de le draguer, mais lorsqu'il l'avait gentiment repoussée, elle n'avait pas insisté…

Elle l'avait peut être vu jeter des regards langoureux à son portable...

Il rangeait ses papiers, et s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsque ledit téléphone sonna. Il regarda le nom qui s'affichait et poussa un soupir. Et merde.

Il était toujours content de parler à son cousin, surtout lorsque ça l'impliquait lui, son cousin, un lit et un pot de Nutella, -une lubie qu'il avait héritée de Gabriel-, mais à cette heure là, pendant son service, ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose…

Son frère avait encore besoin de points de sutures…

Il décrocha avec lassitude.

-Laisse moi le temps de prendre mes affaires et j'arrive Uriel.

-Non ! Tu nous prépare un lit !

Balthazar fronça les sourcils. Un lit ? C'était donc quelque chose de grave, et l'urgence s'entendait clairement dans la voix de son amant…

-C'est Castiel ?

-Non ! Enfin, oui ! C'est son soumis !

Nouveau froncement de sourcils.

-Son soumis ? Il l'a amoché à ce point la ?

-Oh putain oui ! Avec le Chat-à-neuf-Queues ! Le gosse est en sang, il est inconscient et respire à peine !

-Vous avez déjà appelé une ambulance ?

-Bien sûr que oui, mais on va avoir besoin de toi !

-Je vous attends.

Balthazar n'avait même pas eu le temps d'enlever sa blouse. Il se précipita vers l'entrée des urgences. Dix minutes plus tard, on annonçait un blessé souffrant de lacérations multiples et dans un état critique…

Il étouffa un hoquet de stupeur en voyant le garçon sortir de l'ambulance. Tout l'arrière de son corps n'était plus qu'une masse de chair sanguinolente. Uriel sortit ensuite avec Castiel. Ils semblaient sonnés tous les deux, mais au moins son cousin avait eût la bonne idée de laver les mains de Castiel et de lui faire revêtir des vêtements propres.

Qu'une ambulance aille chercher un gosse dans cet état au gratte-ciel de Castiel Novak allait déjà poser assez de problèmes…

Il lança un regard à Castiel, qui semblait perdu. Il paraissait incapable d'expliquer quoi que ce soit parce qu'il ne comprenait pas, ce qui, venant de son petit frère, était incroyablement terrifiant…

Il jeta un regard à Uriel, qui secoua discrètement la tête en signe de dénégation. Non, Castiel ne comprenait pas. Oui, il était paumé...

Partant du principe que Uriel s'occuperait de Castiel, il se concentra sur son patient et dégagea le médecin de garde qui aurait du prendre sa place. Cette affaire concernait sa famille, il s'en occuperait. Tout d'abord, il fallait stopper l'hémorragie et désinfecter les blessures. Une transfusion serait utile aussi. Il appela Uriel, qui lui dit qu'il devrait trouver le groupe sanguin complet du gamin dans son dossier: il avait séjourné à l'hôpital un bon moment, quelques semaines auparavant.

Balthazar poussa un gémissement de dépit: la période de séjour du gamin correspondait précisément à celle ou une gourdasse de première classe avait fait une mauvaise manipulation sur la base de donnée de l'hôpital: plusieurs fiches de patients avaient été effacées. Cela avait posé de gros problèmes sur le moment, la fille s'était fait renvoyer sans indemnités, et ils essayaient encore de réparer ses erreurs; il fallait donc faire un groupage. Il appela Litany qui vint faire un prélèvement et l'emmena au labo. Ils auraient les résultats dans une demie-heure si elle faisait les tests sur carte gel.

Le problème du gamin, c'est que sa chair ne pouvait pas être suturée : il n'y avait plus assez de peau. Ils ne pouvaient donc rien faire d'autre que désinfecter, poser des bandages bien serrés, avec peut être un peu d'argile, et attendre que sa cicatrise en le shootant aux antibiotiques…

Ce gamin n'avait pas été dans son service, mais comme ses soins avaient été payés par son frère, Balthazar en avait entendu parler. Ancien SDF accro à l'héroïne, une cure qui s'était bien déroulée. Avait-il eût des crises de manque depuis qu'il était sorti ? Non. Avait-il reprit de la drogue ? Non. En étaient-ils surs ? Non. Les blessures récentes qu'il avait sur le ventre, c'était Castiel ? Oui. Parfait, tout était parfait…

Une seconde infirmière vint l'aider à éponger le sang du gamin et à désinfecter ses blessures. Ensuite, il fallu suturer celles qui pouvaient miraculeusement l'être. Il y avait par endroit des blessures plus superficielles que d'autres, là ou la lanière Chat-à-neuf-Queues avait perdu en puissance…

Et surtout, surtout, il fallait recouvrir le reste de ses blessures de gaze et les bander de la façon la plus serrée possible, en priant pour que l'hémorragie s'arrête…

Le gamin fut ensuite nettoyé, changé, et Balthazar monta sur une balance pour se peser. Il prit ensuite le garçon dans ses bras pour déduire son poids et savoir quelle dose de médicaments lui prescrire. Il lui mit une couche et une sonde urinaire, et il l'allongea sur le ventre, dans un lit en chambre seule, dans le service des soins intensifs.

Quelques minutes après, Litany arrivait avec les résultats de son groupage sanguin et une poche de sang adaptée, et le garçon était mit sous transfusion. Elle aida ensuite son patron à doser les antibiotiques et antidouleurs, et les fit passer dans une perfusion de sérum physiologique. Le garçon eût également droit à une poche de nutriments.

Balthazar se souvenait vaguement être passé voir le gamin dans sa chambre, histoire de voir à quoi ressemblait le nouveau jouet de son frangin. Il avait pris du poids depuis son départ le mois dernier, pourtant, c'était bizarre, là il le trouvait plus mal qu'à son départ…

D'un regard, il demanda à sa jeune infirmière de sortir et de le laisser seul. Il se retourna vers Uriel et Castiel qui entrèrent dans la pièce. Castiel se précipita au chevet de son protégé, les larmes aux yeux et l'air inquiet. Uriel, en bon cousin et garde du corps, verrouilla la porte et baissa les stores.

-Bon, maintenant, si tu m'expliquais ce qui s'est passé, Castiel ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit son frère en relevant vers lui de grands yeux perdus.

Jamais il n'avait vu ce regard chez son petit frère. C'était lui qui était perdu d'habitude. Pas l'inverse. Que s'était-il passé ?

-Tu m'amène ton soumis à moitié mort et tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Castiel lui adressa un regard désespéré, comprenant son incrédulité, mais incapable de lui répondre. Il soupira. Comment pouvaient-ils arriver à quelque chose si même le principal concerné était paumé ? Ce n'était pas le gamin qui allait se réveiller pour le leur dire. Il doutait même qu'il se réveille. Toute blessure apparente mise à part, Castiel avait probablement amoché ses muscles et ses tendons avec les griffes du Chat-à-neuf-Queues. Si il se réveillait, il pourrait très bien ne plus être capable de marcher, où même de bouger les bras…

Le silence se fit un moment, puis, Uriel poussa un soupir.

-Je crois que j'ai une idée de ce qui s'est passé…

Balthazar, et même Castiel, relevèrent vers lui de grands yeux surpris.

-Tu le sais ? Demanda Balthazar, soupçonneux.

Uriel soupira de nouveau.

-Je ne suis pas au courant de tous les détails, parce que j'ai été envoyé ailleurs, mais d'après Lenore et Charlie, ça fait au moins trois jours que Castiel est imbuvable… Ne me regarde pas comme ça, même moi j'ai peur de toi lorsque tu es comme ça…

Castiel baissa les yeux, honteux. Il avait été méchant et violent au point de faire peur à sa propre famille, à ses employés qu'il respectait d'habitude plus que tout…

-Apparemment, c'est depuis qu'il est sorti de la Salle de Jeux la dernière fois, lorsqu'il lui a fait les blessures qu'il a au ventre… Continua Uriel en désignant Dean du regard.

-Pourquoi ? Continue… Demanda Balthazar.

-J'y viens, mais c'est difficile, j'essaie de recouper les informations en même temps… Bref, toujours est-il que, même moi je l'ai remarqué, tu as eu un comportement inhabituel, Castiel… Et pas seulement parce que tu étais de mauvais poil, -ça, ça arrive à tout le monde,- mais c'est avec lui que tu ne te comportait pas comme d'habitude… Dit-il en désignant Dean à nouveau.

Balthazar fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait toujours pas.

-Comment ça ?

Uriel secoua la tête.

-Déjà la toute première fois qu'il a couché avec Dean, reprit Uriel en s'adressant à Balthazar, il l'a redescendu dans ses bras et l'a couché dans son lit. Le gamin était beaucoup plus faible à cette époque là, il sortait à peine de l'hôpital, mais en temps normal, il l'aurait laissé dormir sur sa chaise longue à la piscine…

-C'est vrai, reconnu pitoyablement Castiel.

-Et ensuite, non seulement tu as organisé au gamin un programme de remise en forme, mais tu as également refusé de le toucher pendant les deux semaines qu'il durait. Et tu n'es pas non plus allé voir ailleurs pendant ces deux semaines ! Tu lui a foutu la paix, et lorsque tu allais le voir, c'était juste pour lui parler… Tu m'as même envoyé chercher des informations sur sa famille lorsqu'il t'as fait part de ses inquiétudes…

Balthazar fronça une énième fois les sourcils. Alors ça ! Effectivement, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son grand frère ! Est ce que… Pour ça !? Non, c'était impossible…

-Et lorsque tu l'as enfin emmené dans la Salle de Jeux, d'après les filles, tu l'as porté dans tes bras jusqu'à la cuisine ou tu l'as forcé à manger quelque chose, avant de le soutenir jusqu'à son lit. Et Lenore a remarqué que tu as été plus soigneux que d'habitude pour faire ses sutures…

Cette fois ci, Balthazar n'avait pas défroncé les sourcils. Il regarda son frère, toujours assis sur sa chaise en plastique, qui tenait la main du jeune homme et hochait pitoyablement la tête, reconnaissant les faits, et puis Uriel, qui le regarda d'un air désolé.

Il soupira de nouveau. Bon sang ! Son frère était-il handicapé à ce point là pour ne pas reconnaître ses propres sentiments ?

-Je vois ce que veux dire Uriel, Cas'… Tu es, en quelque sorte, malade, pas vrai ? Tu n'es plus dans ton état normal… Tu ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment faire pour que ça s'arrête, alors ça te fait peur…

Les larmes aux yeux, Castiel releva la tête vers lui.

-Tu es confronté à la première chose dans ta vie que tu ne peux pas contrôler, et comme cette chose là vient de toi, et seulement de toi, ça te fait peur…

Se mordant la lèvre, Castiel baissa les yeux, honteux.

-Et comme tu ne sais pas quelle est cette chose qui te perturbe, ça te fait encore plus peur, et tu sais encore moins comment réagir…

Castiel, les yeux rivés sur sa main qui enserrait celle de Dean, ne répondit rien.

-Castiel, mon frère, tu es amoureux… Et comme c'est quelque chose que tu ne peux pas contrôler, c'est quelque chose que tu ne peux pas appréhender…

Castiel releva vers Balthazar des yeux si surpris et enfantins que le médecin en eût mal au cœur…

Qu'est ce qui avait rendu orphelin Castiel? Personne ne le savait, pas même leurs parents. Ils avaient juste adopté un enfant qui en avait eu besoin. Mais qu'avaient-ils raté dans son éducation pour que leur fils tout neuf ne soit pas capable d'identifier ses propres sentiments ? Du moins, lorsqu'ils étaient positifs? Castiel avait-il été à ce point insensible à l'amour de leurs parents? Ou, en prenant en compte Gabriel, Lucifer, et même lui-même, le problème venait-il d'eux? Cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant, le résultat était là.

Le cerveau et le cœur de son frère ne savaient pas comment réagir face à l'amour…

Et son frère, son petit frère si fort, qu'il avait jusqu'ici cru inébranlable, se trouvait balayé comme une feuille morte par le vent de l'amour. Maintenant, il se noyait dans le lac de l'incertitude…

Lui qui aimait tout contrôler se retrouvait face à la chose la plus incontrôlable de l'existence, et il pétait un câble…

Lucifer et Gabriel étaient-ils comme ça, eux aussi ? Et lui ?

Soudainement pris d'une violente nausée, il sortit un instant. Litany l'observait du coin de l'œil, derrière le bouquin titrant « Sur la Route », qu'elle faisait semblant de lire derrière le comptoir des réceptionnistes.

A l'intérieur de la chambre, Uriel ne savait pas trop comment faire : son travail lui intimait de rester auprès de son patron et cousin pour le protéger et le réconforter, mais son cœur lui ordonnait de se bouger les fesses et d'aller serrer dans ses bras son compagnon qui était visiblement en train de flipper…

Il jeta un regard à Castiel, qui semblait glué au chevet de Dean et ne le quittait pas du regard. Il pouvait sans doute l'abandonner deux minutes…

Il sortit et alla enlacer son cousin, qui se relaxa un brin dans ses bras. Leurs parents respectifs n'étaient pas encore au courant de leur relation et personnellement, il s'en foutait complètement. Ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang de toute façon. Pour une raison qui échappait encore à la famille, tous leurs héritiers avaient épousé des femmes qui s'étaient avérées stériles, et aucune fille n'était née dans la dernière génération de Novak…

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées stupides, Uriel se reconcentra sur son amant, qui s'appuyait contre son torse, les yeux fermés.

-Tu as peur de me faire du mal ? Parce que tu as envie de m'en faire parfois ? Tu as peur de me faire trop de mal ?

Balthazar ouvrit ses yeux, qui étaient embrumés.

-Si je te mettais dans cet état, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais…

Litany ne faisait même plus semblant de lire son bouquin, même si elle le gardait devant son visage. Son oreille attentive ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation, mais personne ne la remarquait, elle avait un don pour se faire oublier…

-Est-ce que ça risque d'arriver ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu as besoin de plus que ce que tu peux me faire ces derniers temps ?

-Peut être…

-Alors nous verrons, répondit Uriel en embrassant Balthazar sur la tempe. Nous verrons à ce moment là, et pas avant. Mais crois moi, tu es loin d'être comme Castiel… Pour l'instant, tu es beaucoup plus proche de Gabriel…

Balthazar sourit en repensant au pot de nutella, au miel et à la chantilly qui se planquaient dans la table de chevet, juste au dessus d'une paire de menotte, d'une petite cravache et d'un godemichet…

Il soupira de nouveau, mais de lassitude cette fois. Il était fatigué et Uriel avait raison. Ils verraient bien à ce moment là. Contrairement à ses frères, ils n'étaient pas handicapé sentimentalement. On ne devait pas lui expliquer avec des mots rationnels pour qu'il commence à comprendre ce qu'il éprouvait, comme Castiel. Il savait faire face à ses responsabilités, et n'évitait pas les problèmes avec des remarques acides, comme Lucifer. Et il ne s'enfuyait pas dès qu'il se retrouvait dans une situation qu'il n'arrivait pas à gérer, comme Gabriel…

Le jour ou il en aurait besoin, il parlerait à Uriel. Si son amant l'aimait, il pourrait avoir ce courage, il le savait…

-Comment va Castiel ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, je l'ai laissé pour venir te voir. Lorsque je suis sorti, il veillait toujours sur Dean.

-Le prostitué que tu as renversé, hein ? Castiel l'a prit sous son aile ?

-En quelque sorte. J'ai cru qu'il ne tiendrait pas le coup au début, et puis finalement, il s'en est bien tiré jusqu'à maintenant…

A ce stade de la conversation, Litany se décréta complètement larguée et retourna à son bouquin, laissant traîner une oreille au cas ou tomberait une information qui l'aiderait à comprendre…

A l'intérieur de la chambre, Castiel était toujours aussi perdu. Mais petit à petit, ce qu'avait dit son frère commençait à se faire un chemin dans son esprit.

Ainsi, il était amoureux de lui. Ce petit prostitué accro à l'héroïne avait réussi à se creuser une place dans son cœur de pierre. Ça expliquait tout !

Pourquoi il se sentait aussi mal, maintenant qu'il voyait son dos couvert de blessures.

Pourquoi il se dégoûtait en se disant qu'il avait probablement détruit la vie de ce garçon.

Pourquoi ça ne l'affectait pas plus que ça de se dire qu'il avait probablement également détruit la sienne.

Pourquoi il se sentait misérable en voyant Dean allongé sur ce lit d'hôpital, avec sa poche de sang qui se vidait lentement et ses bandages déjà rouges…

Pourquoi il sentait son contrôle lui échapper en sa présence.

Pourquoi il faisait preuve de cette étonnante tendresse à son égard.

Pourquoi il prenait tant de soin à le soigner après l'avoir blessé.

Pourquoi il le forçait à manger pour être sûr qu'il reprenne des forces.

Pourquoi il le ramenait à son lit pour être sûr qu'il dormirait bien.

Pourquoi il lui laissait un mot pour être sûr qu'il ne se sente pas perdu au matin.

Et pourquoi il avait envie de mourir, là, maintenant, en voyant ce qu'il avait fait à l'être qu'il chérissait le plus au monde…

Il se pencha vers Dean et embrassa sa joue. Balthazar, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, l'avait positionné avec le visage tourné vers lui. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, et se pencha sur son oreille.

-Pardon, murmura-t-il, la voix brisée par les sanglots. Pardon. Je suis désolé Dean. Oh, si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! Chuchota-t-il.

Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, une larme se mit à couler sur sa joue. Puis deux. Puis trois. Et il se mit à pleurer, la tête appuyée sur le front du garçon, la main broyant la sienne, avant de se rendre compte qu'il devait lui faire mal, un peu plus, alors il se recula et posa son front contre le matelas, sa poigne un peu moins forte, de lourds sanglots se coinçant dans sa gorge…

La porte s'ouvrit et il n'y prêta pas attention. Ses épaules vêtues de son éternel trench-coat agitées de soubresauts. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que Uriel l'avait forcé à se changer. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait revêtu un de ses éternels costumes assorti de son manteau fétiche…

Sur le pas de la porte, Uriel et Balthazar restaient figés, ébahis.

Castiel pleurait.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pleuré ? Balthazar ne se souvenait plus. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu pleurer, c'était dans sa petite enfance. Bien vite, son petit frère avait appris à serrer les dents et à se montrer fort sous la douleur d'un bobo ou d'une insulte quelconque…

Balthazar et Uriel entrèrent en refermant la porte à clé. Ils allèrent vers Castiel et le prirent dans leur bras, du moins, essayèrent, car il ne voulait pas lâcher le drap. Ils ne purent rien faire de plus que de poser une main sur l'épaule de l'homme brisé, signe bien insignifiant de leur soutien, qu'ils n'étaient même pas sûrs qu'il ressente…

Castiel pleura un long moment, jusqu'à s'endormir. Alors Balthazar appela Litany et lui demanda d'apporter un lit de camp, ou ils allongèrent Castiel.

Uriel, en bon garde du corps, pris une chaise et s'apprêtait à veiller son Maître pour la nuit. Balthazar semblait épuisé. Il lui dit de rentrer se coucher, mais le médecin préféra rester ici, et il prit une autre chaise. Il posa la tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon et s'endormit, bercé par les battements de son cœur.


	20. Chapter 20

Coucou les filles! Je poste un peu plus tôt cette semaine, et ce sera sans doute pareil la semaine prochaine, puisque je serai en déplacement les week-end et demain, même si je vais passer 4 heures dans une gare, ce sera une gare tellement paumée (Brive-la-Gaillarde, je ne sais même pas ou c'est xD) que je n'aurais sans doute pas de wifi... Alors je poste aujourd'hui :)

* * *

Castiel resta un jour à l'hôpital. Puis deux. Puis trois. Il buvait peu et mangeait à peine, bien que Uriel lui amène à chaque fois un repas. Il ne s'était pas rasé, ni lavé, ni changé depuis trois jours. Ses épaules étaient affaissées et son regard triste était tourné vers le sol. Si il sortait dans la rue, il ne serait pas reconnu.

Dehors, on commençait à parler de ce garçon qui était sorti en sang de chez Castiel Novak, et qui n'avait toujours pas repris conscience à l'hôpital. On se souvenait de cet autre garçon que l'homme d'affaires avait attaqué en justice et réduit à l'état de rien. Garçon à qui les médias donnaient un nouveau souffle et qui se répandait en détails.

On interrogeait les parents, Chuck et Naomi Novak. Du moins, on essayait, car ils s'abstenaient de toute déclaration. Le personnel de Castiel se montrait particulièrement fidèle et il était impossible d'en tirer le moindre mot. Des journalistes avaient plus d'une fois tenté de s'introduire chez Castiel, ils avaient été accueillit par un avocat particulièrement hargneux et un professeur dont on avait autrefois vanté la gentillesse et l'humour, -autrefois- qui promettaient de détruire les vies et carrières de quiconque s'en prendrait à leur petit frère…

Mais un chanceux avait quand même obtenu un témoignage d'un des anciens collaborateurs de Monsieur Novak, récemment renvoyé. L'homme vivait-il une période d'instabilité psychologique ? Etait-il, temporairement au moins, un danger pour lui même et ses proches ?

Ou bien était-il ainsi depuis le début, comme le prétendait ce garçon dont tout le monde avait oublié le nom ? Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Gordon ?

Le quatrième jour, Uriel se força à secouer un peu Castiel. Dehors s'était massée une horde de requins qui n'attendait que de pouvoir le dévorer, et il ne pouvait pas leur donner satisfaction ! Il lui avait apporté de quoi se changer et de quoi se raser, Balthazar lui permettait exceptionnellement d'utiliser les douches des internes, et ses employés avaient besoin de leur patron ! Il avait déjà perdu plusieurs actionnaires importants et sa cotation en bourse ne cessait de chuter, il devait se bouger !

Et si il ne faisait pas ça pour lui même, qu'il le fasse au moins pour Dean…

Qu'il apparaisse comme l'homme sûr de lui même, le Maître qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir, que le sacrifice du garçon ait servi à quelque chose !

Qu'il voit au moins que son Maître avait retrouvé son état normal grâce à lui…

Alors Castiel se secoua. Il se secoua, alla prendre une douche, se rasa de près, et se prépara à affronter les requins…

Ce n'était pas la mer à boire. Sans mauvais jeu de mot. Il s'était déjà retrouvé dans des situations similaires. Jamais aussi graves, mais similaires. Il avait bien géré dans ces moments la. Maintenant, il devait juste le refaire…

Il sortit et Uriel le suivit. Ils ne firent aucune déclaration, Castiel se contentant de rester droit et fier devant les journalistes, malgré les flashs des appareils photos et leurs questions incessantes… Uriel le fit passer à travers la mer de requins, et le fit monter dans la voiture aux vitres teintées que Lenore avait amenée. C'était elle qui resterait au chevet de Dean, désormais…

Castiel retourna au travail et dirigea ses affaires comme si rien ne s'était produit, gouvernant de nouveau ses employés d'une main de fer, ne laissant rien passer, fouettant à coup de mots acerbes ceux qui s'étaient relâchés…

Oh, il les entendaient les remarques dans son dos, celles qui lui faisaient comprendre qu'il n'inspirait plus autant de respect : qu'à cela ne tienne, ou bien il le gagnerait à nouveau, ou bien il épurerait les rangs des éléments gênants…

Il avait un gigantesque bateau à diriger, et ses erreurs étaient limitées si il ne voulait pas sombrer…

Il attendit le week-end avant de se rendre de nouveau à l'hôpital. Inutile que les paparazzis se gargarisent de sa présence non plus. Ses parents l'avaient appelé, furieux, il n'avait rien écouté et avait fini par leur raccrocher au nez. Bien sûr, ils ne s'inquiétaient pas pour lui après tout. Mais ils étaient discrédités eux aussi, tant dans leur travail, que dans leur capacité à élever leurs enfants, jusqu'ici si modèles…

C'était son problème, et il le réglerait, seul…

Il fut plus embarrassé lorsqu'il reçu un appel de Anna, elle aussi harcelée. Bien sûr, Lucifer, Gabriel, Balthazar ou Uriel, ou Raphaël, ou Michael, tous avaient suffisamment de caractère pour se défendre seuls et faire regretter à leurs assaillants d'avoir ne serait-ce que osé les regarder, mais Anna, sa douce et tendre grande sœur, c'était différent…

Il engagea un garde du corps dévoué, rien que pour elle. Raphaël…

Il avait presque pitié des paparazzis maintenant…

A l'hôpital, Lenore passait son temps à lire, attendant une variation, positive ou négative, dans les signes vitaux de Dean. Charlie lui manquait, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser tomber Dean ou Castiel. Heureusement, sa compagne passait la voir de temps en temps, et lui amenait un délicieux repas comme elle seule en faisait…

Mais elle ne pouvait pas venir trop souvent. Elle était une employée de Castiel elle aussi. Sortir du building ou elles logeaient et travaillaient toutes les deux était presque dangereux, et elle savait Charlie si excédée par les paparazzis qu'elle avait du mal à ne pas craquer et faire quelque chose qu'elle allait regretter. Quelque chose qui lui ferait du tort à elle, mais aussi à Castiel. Et ce n'était pas la peine d'ajouter cela à tous les ennuis de leur patron…

Elles avaient bien vu, elles, les sentiments de Castiel pour Dean. Mais comment en parler ? Elles n'en avaient aucun droit, n'auraient pas été à leur place…

Et cela n'aurait sans doute rien évité.

Elles savaient toutes les deux que Castiel se sentait coupable. Au moins, cette histoire lui avait permis d'évoluer. De mieux se comprendre. Restait à savoir ce qu'il ferait de tout ça. Et comment il réagirait lorsque Dean se réveillerait.

Ou ne se réveillerait pas…

Pourtant, sa vie n'était plus menacée à proprement parler. Ses blessures cicatrisaient difficilement et s'étaient un peu infectées. Il avait re-perdu du poids, car il ne pouvait pas s'alimenter correctement.

Mais sinon, ça allait…

Chaque jour, Balthazar et cette infirmière, Litany, venaient changer les bandages de Dean. Ils les humidifiaient doucement avant de les retirer et d'enlever la gaze, ou bien toute éventuelle croûte était arrachée…

Au bout d'une semaine, tout l'arrière du corps de Dean était une gigantesque croûte sanguinolente, mais au moins, il ne saignait plus. Mais les médecins le maintenaient endormi à cause de la douleur…

Seules les blessures qui avaient pu être suturées avaient cicatrisées. Le plus gros problème actuellement était que Dean ne pouvait pas être bougé, même pour être changé de position, il risquait donc des escarres…

Castiel venait voir Dean chaque week-end et restait avec lui pendant ces deux jours. Pendant ces deux jours là, Lenore se reposait et retrouvait sa compagne.

Balthazar et Uriel voyaient leur frère et cousin sous un jour nouveau. Il ne quittait pas le chevet de Dean, serrait sa main, regardait son visage d'un air triste, lui parlait doucement à l'oreille, pleurait parfois. Souvent…

Après deux semaines, les croûtes les plus fines commencèrent à se décoller, et les plus importantes se mirent à brunir. L'hémorragie était enfin réellement endiguée…

Mais Lenore finit par apercevoir une tâche sanguinolente sur le matelas : Une première lésion venait d'apparaître à la cuisse gauche…

Dès lors, on ajouta au perfusions salines de nouveaux antibiotiques pour traiter l'escarre et éviter la formation d'autres lésions. Chose inutile tant que la personne reste immobile…

Après trois semaines, les grosses croûtes commencèrent à se craqueler et à s'en aller, morceau par morceau, comme des miettes friables. Plusieurs plaies nécrosantes avaient fait leur apparition sur l'autre cuisse et aux épaules. Balthazar augmenta les antibiotiques et la fréquence de changement des pansements d'argile, mais commença à diminuer les antidouleur…

Il fallu près d'un mois pour que Dean ouvre un œil…


	21. Chapter 21

Lenore commençait à s'assoupir et ne comprit pas tout de suite d'où venait le gémissement. Son esprit luttait pour lui trouver un sens dans son rêve à demi conscient. Il fut suivi d'un gémissement plus fort, puis, d'un autre encore. Quelqu'un lui attrapa la manche et tira doucement sur son pull. Elle sursauta et manqua de tomber à terre…

Comprenant enfin qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, elle se pencha sur le garçon.

-Dean ?

Un autre gémissement lui répondit.

-Lenore… J'ai mal…

-Oh mon Dieu, souffla la jeune femme avant d'écraser le bouton d'appel.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Balthazar arriva en courant.

-Il est réveillé !?

« _Oui, mais pas très bien_ », ne put s'empêcher de songer Dean. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et sa bouche pâteuse. Il n'arrivait pas à rassembler ses pensées, se concentrer sur quelque chose était impossible. La seule chose qu'il ressentait était la douleur, mais de temps en temps, une pensée éclatait dans son esprit, comme un flash. La plupart du temps, il s'agissait d'un truc idiot. Mais pour ses pensées lucides, il s'agissait de Castiel…

Castiel et tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec lui depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré : l'accident, l'hôpital, le contrat, Anna, les frères, le sexe…

Le Chat-à-neuf-Queues.

Et putain, il était encore à l'hôpital !

-Dean, tu m'entends ? Demanda le médecin, je m'appelle Balthazar…

Dean fronça les sourcils un instant. Balthazar, ce nom lui disait quelque chose…

-Le frère de Castiel ?

Balthazar resta interdit. Il aurait préféré ne pas parler de son frère pour le moment. Le gosse ne pouvait pas être dans un bon état d'esprit, mais il fallait bien qu'il lui réponde… Il fallait juste qu'il détourne la conversation…

-Oui, il t'as parlé de moi ?

-Un peu. Anna a dit aussi que l'un de ses frère était médecin, je suppose que c'était vous…

Anna. C'était parfait Anna… Mais bon, il fallait qu'il fasse son boulot aussi…

-C'est ça.

-Lucifer est avocat. Je suppose que Gabriel est le professeur…

Balthazar fronça les sourcils. Le gosse semblait avoir du mal à parler et à réfléchir, mais il venait de se réveiller et était bien trop lucide. Il ne devait pas le brusquer et le laisser suivre son cheminement de pensées. D'ailleurs, il le voyait froncer les sourcils pour essayer de rester concentré...

-En effet. Il enseigne le Droit à l'Université de Stanford. Il est très populaire…

Dean eut un faible petit rire.

-Peut être… Comme tous ceux de votre famille je suppose ? On ne peut pas dire que vous êtes repoussants...

Balthazar se permit un sourire face au compliment inattendu. Bon, maintenant, il n'avait plus le choix, il devait au moins faire les tests usuels…

-Merci. Dis-moi Dean, est ce que tu as mal ?

-Oui… Aux cuisses et aux épaules, surtout. Et j'ai trop chaud. J'ai encore des bandages partout…

-C'est vrai. Encore ?

-La première séance de jeux avec Castiel. C'était moins violent mais le résultat était le même…

Balthazar grimaça. Il aurait définitivement préféré parler de ça plus tard, mais il n'avait pas le choix, le gamin y était, et il ne savait pas si il y resterait, ou bien si il se rendormirait, ou encore, si le choc avait été trop violent et si son esprit, devant tant de douleur, ne finirait pas par occulter ce souvenir avec son retour à la conscience...

-Et… Tu te souviens de ce qui t'es arrivé…

Dean fronça les sourcils. Ce lit était pourri, mais il l'appelait avec une puissance incroyable. Il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, mais il devait rester éveillé, il voulait savoir… Il se concentra pour se souvenir. Oui, il se souvenait...

-Castiel… Le Chat-à-neuf-Queues…

Balthazar frissonna, craignant le moment ou le gamin péterai son câble. Ce ne serait pas forcément tout de suite, mais ça ne manquerait pas d'arriver. Et il ignorait comment est ce que tout le monde s'en sortirait. Dean, Castiel, Uriel, les filles, et lui…

-Oui. Il t'as salement amoché ce jour là. Tu as reçu plusieurs transfusions, ton dos ressemblait à un champ de bataille, ça fait déjà un mois…

-Un mois ? Demanda Dean d'un air surpris. Ça fait un mois que je suis la ?

-Oui. Tu as mal au dos ?

Dean essaya de bouger un peu. Oui, un petit peu encore. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur dans ses membres…

-Encore un peu, mais j'ai surtout mal aux cuisses et aux épaules…

-Tu es resté trop longtemps immobilisé, tu as des escarres : des bactéries ont profité de l'humidité maintenue sur ta peau par le contact avec le matelas pour manger ta chair. Je vais appeler quelqu'un si tu te sens capable d'être retourné. Est ce que tu peux bouger tes jambes ?

Dean grogna. Des escarres. Encore. Il en avait déjà eût pendant sa cure, ces foutues nécroses bactériennes dues à l'immobilité, c'est juste que l'auteure avait oublié d'en parler correctement… En plus, il puait la mort maintenant… Il tenta de remuer les jambes. Elles étaient engourdies. Forcément, ça faisait un mois qu'il ne les utilisait pas. Il allait encore entendre parler d'Ash...

Balthazar poussa un soupir soulagé. Les muscles et les tendons du garçons semblaient intacts. Il sortit dehors et appela Litany. Avec Lenore, ils retournèrent Dean sur le dos, et il siffla en sentant l'oxygène sur ses plaies. Aussitôt, on lui retira les bandages et les lésions furent désinfectées et laissées à l'air une petite demie-heure. Lenore s'éclipsa. Il était temps de prévenir Castiel… Litany sortit elle aussi, laissant Dean et Balthazar seuls. Aussitôt, Dean prit la parole...

-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Dean.

-Pardon ?

-Castiel. Il va mieux ? Il est calmé ?

Balthazar en resta bouche bée. Ce gamin venait presque d'y passer à cause de son frère et il s'inquiétait pour lui ?

-Oui.

-Je suis à l'hôpital. Sa réputation doit en avoir prit un coup, non ?

-En effet. Il est au travail, il doit redresser son entreprise qui a beaucoup perdu en actions. Mais il est resté plusieurs jours à tes côtés et il est venu te voir tous les week-end…

Dean fronça les sourcils. C'était bizarre ça…

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi est ce qu'il est venu me voir ? Il n'y était pas obligé, ce n'était pas dans le contrat.

Balthazar retint un hoquet de stupeur.

-Attends un peu là ! Tu veux dire que tu ne lui en veux pas !?

Dean ne comprit pas trop la question. Il était le chien de Castiel. C'était ça son boulot au final : défouloir. Il avait juste rempli son rôle…

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Mais enfin, il t'as presque tué ! Lui, il s'en veut terriblement !

Dean regarda Balthazar d'un air étonné. La conversation aurait pu continuer encore un moment si le médecin n'avait pas été appelé ailleurs pour une urgence…

Balthazar sortit et Lenore rentra. Avec précaution, elle serra longuement Dean dans ses bras. Litany vint refaire les bandages de Dean et on lui apporta un plateau repas. Après avoir mangé un peu, il se rendormit.

Castiel était plongé dans ses papiers lorsque son portable sonna. Sa secrétaire attendait qu'il vérifie les documents qu'elle venait de lui apporter, leurs chiffres étaient contrariants : ils ne correspondaient pas du tout à ce qu'il avait calculé…

Ces papiers l'ennuyaient à un point prodigieux. Comme souvent ces derniers temps, il se prit à faire semblant de travailler et laissa ses pensées vagabonder. La cruche pouvait bien patienter un peu, il la payait pour ça… Depuis que Dean était à l'hôpital, ses pensées n'allaient guère que vers lui.

Balthazar avait eut raison à cent pour cent : il l'aimait. Et maintenant, il se sentait incroyablement coupable et stupide…

Il aimait ce gosse à en crever, il ne voulait rien plus que de le revoir et l'embrasser. Mais chose étrange, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, il ne se sentait pas prêt à renoncer à ses penchants sadiques.

Il savait déjà que le Chat-à-neuf-Queues disparaîtrait de tous les radars, il ne voulait plus jamais en entendre parler, mais pour le reste… Dean avait apprécié le scalpel, le déni d'orgasme et les menottes, et il y avait encore tant de choses qu'ils n'avaient pas essayées...

Il sursauta lorsque son portable sonna, et il s'apprêtait à maudire son interlocuteur sur des générations lorsqu'il vit le numéro appelant. Lenore.

Jetant ses papiers en vrac sur son bureau, il s'éloigna de sa secrétaire et prit l'appel en regardant par la vitre la ville de Seattle qui s'étendait sous ses pieds.

-Lenore ?

-Monsieur, il est réveillé.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de pousser un long soupir de soulagement.

-Dieu merci. Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

-Oui. Il peut bouger ses jambes et ses escarres lui font plus mal que son dos.

Castiel sentit toute la tension de ses dernières semaines lui retomber dessus d'un seul coup, et il s'avachit dans son fauteuil d'un air fatigué sous le regard surpris de sa secrétaire.

-Merveilleux. Enfin une bonne nouvelle… Merci Lenore, tu peux rentrer si tu veux.

-Merci Monsieur. Est ce que Charlie et moi pourrons aller le voir demain ?

-Bien sûr. Ash a demandé de ses nouvelles aussi. Et Lucifer, Gabriel et Uriel s'inquiètent pour moi… Au revoir Lenore, à demain.

-Au revoir Monsieur. Bonne soirée.

Et il raccrocha. Il poussa un autre soupir soulagé et plongea la tête dans ses mains assez longtemps pour que sa secrétaire toussote discrètement d'un air gêné. Il se rappela soudainement de son existence.

-Merci Madison, mais nous verrons cela demain finalement.

-Monsieur ? Demanda la jeune femme, perplexe, en voyant son Patron ranger ses papier.

Castiel empoigna son manteau.

-A demain Madison.

Il s'en alla. Il était épuisé. Il était quinze heures…

Ses employés pouvaient bien se démerder sans lui jusqu'à dix-neuf. Pour l'heure, il avait besoin de réfléchir…

Il se força à ne pas y penser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans son bain, un verre de vin blanc à la main. Ou un troisième, il ne savait plus…

Il ne savait pas si il devait aller voir Dean. Il aurait aimé, mais il avait peur. Il ne savait pas comment le gamin allait réagir en le voyant. Ni comment lui il allait réagir en l'entendant dire qu'il le haïssait et qu'il avait failli le tuer…

Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait aller le voir. Ce n'était pas une question de volonté, c'était une question de devoir…

Il commençait à s'endormir, bercé par le doux clapotis de l'eau chaude, lorsque son portable se mit une nouvelle fois à sonner. Il se tordit par dessus le rebord de la baignoire pour l'attraper. Il l'avait prit au cas ou il y aurait un problème…

Il déglutit et eut soudainement du mal à respirer en voyant qui l'appelait. Balthazar.

-Balthazar ? Demanda-t-il.

-Castiel ! Lenore t'as appelé je suppose…

-Oui. Elle m'a dit qu'il allait bien…

Est ce que c'était lui ou bien est ce que sa voix lui semblait nouée ?

-Oui, tout va bien. Il est même un peu trop réveillé je trouve, mais je crois qu'il s'est rendormit après son repas. Castiel, il ne t'en veux pas !

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Est ce qu'il avait bien entendu ?

-Pardon ?

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'approfondir, j'ai été appelé ailleurs, mais il n'a pas l'air de t'en vouloir ! Je voulais juste te dire ça…

Il ne lui en voulait pas ? Ce n'était pas possible. Il s'en voulait lui même terriblement, comment est ce que Dean pourrait lui pardonner ?

-Tu es sûr ?

-Certain, ou presque. Il a même été surpris lorsque je lui ai dit que tu était venu le voir, il a dit que ce n'était pas dans le contrat…

Castiel ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Le contrat, il l'avait oublié celui là. Il l'avait encore ou bien il l'avait déjà brûlé ?

-C'est bizarre… Mais merci, Balthazar… Je vais essayer d'aller le voir.

-Tu as intérêt, oui !

Il entendait presque son frère gronder à travers le téléphone…

-A plus tard.

Et il raccrocha.

Castiel soupira. La vérité, c'est qu'il était absolument terrorisé à l'idée de revoir Dean, mais qu'il n'avait pas le choix. D'ordinaire il n'était pas homme à se dégonfler, mais il devait avouer que là, maintenant, tout de suite, l'idée de s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec une console de jeux et une montagne de paquets de chips, loin du travail et des ennuis, était tentante…

Allons bon, à quelles conneries pensait-il maintenant ? Ce genre de comportement serait particulièrement indigne d'un Novak, et en plus, il en perdrait sa ligne parfaite ! Et puis ça ne résoudrait pas ses problèmes…

Castiel poussa un autre soupir et, prenant sa bonne résolution du jour, il se leva et revêtit des vêtements propres. Un costume léger en lin comme celui qu'il portait ce jour là. Il était simplement crème au lieu de blanc. Il mit une ceinture en cuir marron, mais pas de cravate. Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous protocolaire. Il n'était plus son Maître, ni même, « Monsieur Novak ».

Il était juste Castiel, un homme qui avait fait une énorme connerie, et qui se préparait à en affronter les conséquences, quitte à ce que cela signifie perdre la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimée dans sa vie…

* * *

Alors, alors, alors? :)


	22. Chapter 22

Les paparazzis s'affolèrent lorsque sa voiture arriva à l'hôpital. Bien sûr ! C'était un jeudi, ça ne correspondait pas à sa visite hebdomadaire de fin de semaine, il avait forcément du se passer quelque chose…

Le garçon était-il réveillé ? Etait-il mort ? Sortait-il de l'hôpital aujourd'hui ? Peut être même qu'ils réussiraient à l'apercevoir ? Ou à l'interviewer ? Ils auraient enfin le fin mot de l'histoire.. !

Heureusement, des policiers devant l'hôpital, appelés par le directeur pour la tranquillité des patients, et les gardes du corps engagés par Castiel devant la chambre de Dean tenaient les vautours à distance…

Castiel s'efforça de garder la tête haute tant qu'il n'était pas entré dans l'établissement, mais une fois qu'il fut à l'abri derrière les murs du grand hall, ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

Malgré ce que Balthazar lui avait dit, il était toujours terrorisé à l'idée d'affronter le jeune homme…

D'ailleurs, il resta planté pendant dix bonnes minutes comme un idiot devant la porte et ses gardes du corps…

Mais lorsque les patients se mirent à l'encourager à aller voir sa petite amie devant ses gardes du corps qui s'empêchaient de sourire, il se dit que son cas était grave et il se décida à frapper et à entrer. Dean était réveillé et en train de manger. Il tenta aussitôt de se redresser, même si la douleur l'en empêcha rapidement. Au final, il se contenta de se remonter un peu plus contre ses oreillers et baissa les yeux.

-Maître…

Castiel fut à deux doigts de pleurer. Dean lui fendait le cœur. Il se précipita vers lui et l'enlaça, tentant de trouver le juste milieu entre son désir de le serrer le plus fort possible, et la douleur que le garçon pouvait ressentir.

-Dean, s'il te plaît… Appelle moi Castiel…

-Castiel ? Répéta le garçon d'un air tout perplexe et penaud.

Il ne comprenait pas. Est ce que cela signifiait qu'il n'était plus son chien ?

Castiel frissonna. Jamais il n'avait autant apprécié d'entendre son nom prononcé par quelqu'un. Pourtant, il s'agissait du mêmes mots, des mêmes syllabes, mais dans la bouche de Dean, elles acquéraient une sonorité délicieuse et indescriptible…

-Dean, comment te sens-tu ?

-Bien, et vous ?

-Pardon ?

-Est ce que vous allez mieux ? Vous paraissiez chamboulé avant…

Castiel sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il avait torturé ce gosse de la pire façon possible et avait manqué de le tuer… Et maintenant, il s'inquiétait pour lui… Il vit Dean regarder la chambre autour de lui et pousser un soupir.

-Je me retrouve encore à l'hôpital et vous allez encore devoir payer ! Dit-il d'un ton boudeur.

Et il s'inquiétait encore de l'argent…

Castiel approcha la chaise de plastique du lit et s'y assit, le plus près possible de Dean. Il saisit le garçon par le visage et se pencha doucement sur lui, pour le forcer à le regarder.

-Dean, écoute-moi bien, l'argent est le cadet de mes soucis ! Je suis désolé, si tu savais à quel point, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris !

Dean fronça les sourcils.

-Mais de quoi est ce que vous vous excusez ? Vous n'avez rien fait qui n'ait pas été prévu par le contrat, et puis, ça m'était déjà arrivé… Bon, en moins violent, c'est vrai, mais c'était déjà arrivé…

-Tu te fiche de moi ?

Dean secoua la tête.

-Non. Dans le donjon ou j'ai travaillé, ils avaient même un médecin qui venait deux fois par semaine pour nous soigner. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser si j'ai fait, sans m'en rendre compte quelque chose qui vous a contrarié…

Castiel en resta bouche bée. Parce qu'en plus, il croyait que c'était de sa faute !?

-Tu n'as rien fait, Dean, rien ! Le problème vient de moi ! Je me suis défoulé sur toi ! Sans raison !Parce que ce que tu me faisais ressentir me faisais peur, je ne me sentais plus maître de moi ! Mais tu n'es coupable de rien et je m'en veux.. ! Le contrat est largement caduque pour moi, si tu veux partir, je ne te retiens pas…

Castiel vit les grands yeux du garçon se remplir de larmes.

-Vous ne voulez plus de moi ?

Castiel ne sut pas quoi répondre.

-Parce que toi, tu voudrais rester avec moi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix brisée.

-Mais vous êtes le meilleur Maître que j'ai jamais eu…

Castiel sentit son cœur se briser. Qu'est ce que ce pauvre gosse avait pu vivre pour qu'il soit son meilleur Maître après avoir manqué de le tuer ?

-Je veux que tu reste avec moi, Dean. Mais pas en tant que chien. Pas en tant que soumis non plus…

Dean le regarda, perplexe.

-Mais alors en tant que quoi ?

Les mots s'échappèrent de la bouche de Castiel et il ne sut quoi dire pour expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, des larmes s'étaient mises à ruisseler sur son visage, des larmes de tristesse de voir Dean, son Dean, si faible et fragile, et pourtant si fort, si fort d'avoir réussi à vivre tout ce qu'il avait vécu, à survivre, mêlées au soulagement de le savoir sain et sauf...

Vraiment, il ne savait pas quoi faire, ne trouvait plus les mots, restait muet devant un Dean de plus en plus troublé, alors il choisit d'agir, il cessa d'écouter sa tête pour laisser, pour une fois, libre court à son impulsivité, et il se jeta sur le garçon pour happer ses lèvres.

Il les embrassa doucement, les aspira entre les siennes, les caressa de sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'ouvrent, et une langue douce et chaude vint timidement rejoindre la sienne.

Castiel laissa échapper un profond soupir de soulagement. Ça y était ! Il avait trouvé ! Il se sentait enfin à sa place, et par tous les trucs les plus irrationnels et incontrôlables de l'existence, qu'est ce qu'il se sentait bien…

Il laissa la seconde langue jouer avec la sienne d'une façon experte, se surpris à gémir doucement dans le baiser, et pour la première fois depuis des lustres, se laissa dominer. Et il apprécia, il adorait ça…

Ce fut Dean qui mit fin au baiser, et il dut se contrôler pour ne pas reprendre immédiatement ses lèvres. Le garçon était affaibli et avait besoin de respirer…

-Castiel ? Appela-t-il, haletant, Cas' ?

Castiel. Cas'. Il avait un surnom. Il n'avait jamais laissé qui que ce soit raccourcir son nom de cette façon, pas même ses frères. Lucifer s'était obstiné à l'appeler Cassie, et il avait cédé par usure, Gabriel avait reprit. Mais jamais il n'avait été appelé Cas'…

-Dean, répondit-il, si tu reviens chez moi, ce sera comme mon compagnon. Après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, veux-tu encore de moi ?

Dean en resta bouche bée.

Lui, compagnon de Castiel Novak ? Lui, non plus chien, mais compagnon de celui qui n'était plus son Maître ? Lui, compagnon de cet homme aux yeux si bleus qui l'attirait depuis qu'il était entré dans sa première chambre d'hôpital ?

Ça voudrait dire qu'il aurait un foyer, une maison, un endroit ou rentrer ? Ça voudrait dire qu'il serait heureux ? Qu'il pourrait observer ces grands yeux bleus toute la journée ? Qu'il dormirait avec lui ? Environné par cette douce odeur d'orage ? Il se mit à pleurer…

-Oui… Oui, je veux encore de vous… Je… Je t'aime…

Castiel en fut, -une fois de plus-, époustouflé. Comment pouvait-il réussir à dire ça aussi facilement ? Comment réussissait-il à parler aussi facilement de ses sentiments ? Lui, les comprenait à peine…

Et lui, pouvait-il le dire ? Pouvait-il simplement prononcer ces deux petits mots ? Assembler les syllabes pour en former une phrase ? Etait-il capable de s'avouer enfin ce sentiment inconnu ?

Il regarda Dean, le jeune homme qui venait de lui confier sa vie, d'une façon encore plus simple et naturelle que cette première fois, sur le toit, et pourtant, d'une façon tellement plus profonde… Il regarda ses grands yeux verts, emplis de crainte devant ces quelques mots prononcés trop vite, ces quelques mots qui pouvaient tuer comme ramener à la vie, et ces quelques mots s'écoulèrent tout seuls de ses lèvres, sans son avis. Et il serra Dean contre lui.

-Moi aussi Dean, je t'aime…

Et il l'embrassa de nouveau et retrouva de nouveau cette sensation merveilleuse dont il n'avait pas eu conscience de manquer. Cette sensation de voler. De ne pouvoir respirer qu'à travers le souffle de l'autre, et aussitôt que leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il eut l'impression d'étouffer…

De nouvelles larmes, de joie, celles là, se mirent à couler sur ses joues et il les laissa faire. Il se contenta de serrer son tout nouveau compagnon contre lui. Bientôt, il sortirait de l'hôpital, il reviendrait habiter chez lui et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, il pourrait retrouver son état normal et se sentir aussi bien, non, mieux qu'avant…

* * *

Mon histoire Saint Seiya cette semaine, j'annonce pour la semaine prochaine une nouvelle histoire, pas yaoi du tout, plutôt angst, sur Dexter, et qui s'appellera "Monstre".


	23. Chapter 23

**Réponse à ma review guest: Ianora:** Contente que ma fic te plaise :) Non, elle n'est pas terminée, elle fait 29 chapitres... Merci, toi aussi (j'en ai besoin ces derniers temps, mes fics stagnent), à bientôt :)

* * *

En effet, une petite semaine après, Dean put sortir. Bien sûr, il dut supporter les examens usuels et serait fatigué un moment, le temps de se re-muscler un peu, mais au moins, il n'avait pas de rééducation à faire…

Castiel était venu le voir tous les soirs depuis qu'ils s'étaient avoué leur amour, chaque soir avec un repas plus savoureux que le précédent, et qui était à chaque fois originaire d'un coin du monde différent…

Il connaissait déjà la nourriture japonaise et américaine, il avait pu profiter de la nourriture italienne, chinoise, indienne, malgache, française, africaine, et même la nourriture thaïlandaise…

Castiel apparaissait métamorphosé devant les médias, chez lui ou à son bureau. Il était souriant, ouvert, et plaisantait avec Uriel, Lenore et Charlie…

Son changement de comportement avait été si soudain et flagrant que les tabloïdes commençaient à s'approcher de la vérité… Dorénavant, ils ne titraient plus « Un jeune homme en sang chez Castiel Novak ! » ou « Castiel Novak aurait-il des problèmes de gestion de la colère et des tendances à la violence !? Serait-il instable psychologiquement ? », mais plutôt « Le grand Castiel Novak serait-il gay ? », « Le garçon blessé, son compagnon !? », et parfois sortaient même des titres du genre « Castiel Novak : une dispute conjugale qui a mal tournée !? »

Balthazar apportait à Dean les tabloïdes pour occuper ses journées, et le garçon grinçait des dents ou riait doucement selon les nouvelles. A chaque fois qu'il en recevait un, il avait presque envie d'afficher des panneaux « CHAUD » ou « FROID » à sa fenêtre…

Balthazar et Uriel passaient tous les deux le voir de temps en temps, et Dean apprenait à discuter avec ces deux hommes qui ne seraient plus maintenant un garde du corps et un médecin, mais des amis. A sa sortie, Uriel l'attendait devant la porte de sa chambre et sourit lorsqu'il vit Castiel l'embrasser. L'homme d'affaire n'allait évidemment pas rater la sortir de son amant, il était temps de faire taire les rumeurs, maintenant…

Dean salua Balthazar et le remercia pour ses soins attentifs pendant qu'Uriel prenait son sac. Grâce au médecin, les escarres commençaient déjà à guérir, même si il se sentait toujours faible…

Le grand noir souriant ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps d'attraper ses affaires et Castiel lui donna raison, arguant que c'était son travail et qu'il était trop faible pour le faire lui même… Et puis, Dean s'en aperçut bientôt, cela permettait à Castiel de le prendre par la main…

Ils se dirigèrent main dans la main vers la sortie, mais arrivé à la porte, Dean lâcha la main de Castiel. Il ne savait pas si son compagnon désirait s'afficher en public et considérait qu'il lui avait causé déjà bien assez de problèmes. Il aurait du refuser lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de venir le chercher. Il serait sorti par une porte dérobée et aurait été ramené par Uriel. Mais là, Castiel était entré, il fallait bien qu'il ressorte…

Mais Castiel reprit sa main une fraction de seconde avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Uriel les suivait de près, au cas ou. A peine se furent-ils montrés que les flashs crépitèrent et les questions fusèrent. Il y avait même des caméras de télé pour des chaînes peoples, -et moins peoples- et Dean rougit de voir tant d'attention tournée vers lui, mais il ne baissa pas les yeux. Si son petit ami n'avait pas honte de lui, alors il n'aurait pas honte de lui-même…

Alors qu'il hésitait sur la marche à suivre, ne sachant si il devait avancer et ignorer les journalistes, ou bien dire quelque chose, Castiel le saisit doucement par le menton et l'embrassa pile devant les caméras. Ça, ça passerait dans l'édition du lendemain !

Les journalistes eurent comme une exclamation de surprise générale, et semblèrent retenir leur souffle tout le temps que dura leur baiser, et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, les interrogèrent de plus belle. Dean attrapa le premier micro qui lui passa sous le nez.

-Je suppose que Castiel a répondu à votre principale question, donc oui, je suis son compagnon. Pour la seconde, je suis tout simplement bêtement tombé dans l'escalier, je n'ai aucune blessure, ni quoi que ce soit qui puisse ressembler de près ou de loin à ce que ce Gordon a pu vous raconter. Castiel s'est inquiété parce que j'ai pendant un temps été dans un coma léger à cause d'un choc à la tête, mais rien de bien grave… Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous laisser passer, je suis encore fatigué et j'aimerais rentrer…

Il lâcha le micro et aussitôt, Uriel les poussa en avant, leur faisant baisser les tête pour mieux traverser la marée mouvante de paparazzis et d'appareils photos. Une fois bien en sécurité à l'intérieur de la voiture, les deux hommes s'autorisèrent un soupir. Heureusement que Balthazar avait veillé au respect du secret médical et qu'il était entouré de personnes loyales…

Bien sûr, le mensonge finirait bien un jour par être éventé, par un paparazzis indélicat un jour de vacance ou plus simplement, de relâche, mais ils verraient à ce moment là, et ils pourraient toujours dire qu'il s'étaient mis au SM depuis peu…

Lorsque Dean passa la porte de l'appartement de Castiel, une tornade rouge lui fonça dessus et le serra à l'en étouffer.

-Salut Charlie… Souffla-t-il. Tu m'as manquée aussi, mais la… Tu m'étouffe…

La jeune femme le lâcha aussitôt et rougit, sous le regard amusé de Lenore qui serra délicatement Dean dans ses bras. Le jeune homme fut à deux doigts de pleurer. Depuis combien de temps est ce qu'on ne l'avait pas attendu quelque part ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas été serré dans des bras comme ça ?

Castiel l'amena à la cuisine ou Charlie avait apparemment préparé comme une petite fête pour son retour. Enfin, une fête pour quelqu'un qui venait de passer un mois sous perfusion à l'hôpital… Autant dire qu'il avait devant lui le genre de menu qu'il mangeait à son arrivée, et qu'en fait de bière ou de champagne, c'était du sirop de fraise… Uriel lui tendit un verre et Dean fut très heureux de l'accueil que lui avaient réservé ses amis, mais il était aussi fatigué. Ses muscles avaient de nouveau fondu et sa masse graisseuse aussi, tout le travail accompli jusqu'ici était à refaire, sans compter les escarres qui le faisaient souffrir…

Il parti se coucher rapidement après le repas. Lenore lui changea ses bandages et Castiel le soutint tout le long du trajet jusqu'à son lit. Alors qu'ils passaient devant la porte noire de la Salle de Jeux, Dean s'arrêta. Castiel se mit à angoisser, ne sachant ce que Dean allait demander. Il avait beau avoir compris qu'il l'aimait, il ne se voyait pas abandonner certains de ses vices…

-Castiel ?

-Oui ?

-On pourra y retourner ?

Castiel ne put retenir un soupir soulagé. Merci mon Dieu d'exister…

-Tu le voudrais ?

Dean baissa les yeux et rougit un peu.

-Bah… Si on oublie le Chat-à-neuf-Queues, t'es plutôt doué…

Castiel ne put retenir un petit rire.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, le Chat-à-neuf-Queues a déjà disparu. Mais merci pour le compliment. Je reconnais que même si je me sens capable d'être plus doux avec toi maintenant, je ne me vois pas abandonner cette salle non plus…

Cette fois ci, ce fut à Dean de soupirer.

-Tant mieux.

Castiel sourit. L'ambiance étant plus détendue, il put sans trop stresser amener Dean devant sa chambre et lui demander si il voulait maintenant dormir avec lui. Dean rougit.

-Je peux ?

-Tu es mon petit ami.

Il rougit de plus belle et ne put retenir un sourire niais et fier. Il avait beau avoir été pute, Castiel était son tout premier petit ami… Il avait eut deux-trois relations avec d'autres SDF prostitués comme lui, mais ça n'avait jamais duré bien longtemps et il les avait plus vu comme des sex-friends…

-Je veux bien alors.

Castiel proposa à Dean de l'aider à se laver comme le faisait Lenore autrefois. Dean accepta, mais pour plus de commodité, Castiel passa avant lui. Il se doucha lentement, en se savonnant soigneusement, et en laissant volontairement la porte de la douche ouverte. Il sourit en avisant les joues rouges et le pantalon tendu de son compagnon…

Une fois séché et vêtu d'un boxer pour la nuit, il aida Dean à se déshabiller et l'assit dans la douche. Il prit un gant de toilette et commença à savonner le garçon. Heureusement, les escarres n'étaient pas très profondes. C'était douloureux, mais ça cicatriserait vite. Ça avait déjà commencé avec son passage sur le dos, à l'hôpital… Les plaies étaient plus oxygénées, moins humides, et pouvaient mieux êtres soignées maintenant qu'on pouvait y accéder…

Passant le gant sur le corps nu de son amant, Castiel sourit lorsqu'il se retrouva face à l'érection du garçon.

D'abord, il l'ignora délibérément. Puis, lorsque tout le corps de Dean fut propre et rincé, -y compris une certaine partie sud qu'il s'était amusé à titiller jusqu'à ce que Dean se tortille et s'accroche à lui en gémissant,- il empoigna enfin le sexe dressé à travers son gant, et commença doucement à le savonner. Dean gémit, tiraillé entre le plaisir de la friction, et le contact rêche du tissu. Et puis, même si il ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte du temps qui passait, shooté comme il l'avait été à l'hôpital, son corps, lui, s'en était bien rendu compte…

Castiel, voulant sentir la peau douce de son amant sous ses doigts, finit par enlever le gant avant de reprendre ses attouchements. Il avait depuis longtemps appris ce qui pouvait faire gémir et soupirer un homme. Dean vint rapidement dans sa main. Comme la première fois, il la lécha avec soin, avant d'aller embrasser le jeune homme qui n'attendait que ça.

Ils jouèrent un long moment de leurs langues, jusqu'à ce que de nouvelles érections menacent de pointer le bout de leur nez. Dean étant fatigué, Castiel mit fin au baiser, termina de le rincer, et l'aida à se vêtir d'un boxer. Ils allèrent ensuite se coucher, et s'endormirent, enlacés.

Le lendemain de ce jour, leur baiser filmé fut diffusé sur la plupart des chaînes, peoples ou non. Non seulement le grand Castiel Novak était gay, mais il était en couple, désespoir de tous les États-Unis…

Qui était le jeune et beau garçon? Un amant rencontré en voyage ? Une relation d'affaires ? Son nom était parfaitement inconnu…

Quelque part, deux états plus bas, un jeune homme sursauta et manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salade en entendant les niaiseries qui passaient à la télé. Et quelque part dans un bar, en plein milieu du territoire, un homme lâcha sa bière et avala de travers, pendant qu'un autre lui tapait dans le dos pour le remettre...

* * *

Alors, alors? :D


	24. Chapter 24

Dean passa, comme la première fois, quelques jours à se remettre doucement puis, vers la fin de la semaine, il reprit la musculation avec Ash, bien qu'un peu plus lentement, à cause de ses plaies ouvertes... Au début, il dormait, embrassait Castiel lorsqu'il partait travailler, mangeait, se recouchait, re-mangeait, re-dormait, passait un peu de temps avec Castiel lorsqu'il revenait, mangeait avec lui et se rendormait dans ses bras…

Il s'amusait de souvent sentir une érection contre sa cuisse en se réveillant, mais il se sentait malheureusement bien trop faible pour satisfaire son amant. La plupart du temps, il n'était même pas assez réveillé pour se masturber lui même et se contentait de se tourner sur le côté après le départ de Castiel et de se rendormir.

Castiel lui avait dit que ses parents avaient appelé, un soir, désirant finalement connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Il avait répondu que si ils désiraient le rencontrer, il devraient attendre un peu. Au moins un mois, le temps qu'il se remette… Mais le garçon s'appelait Dean Winchester et il s'était bien retrouvé à l'hôpital à cause de lui… Oui, oui, il sortait encore avec lui, sinon il ne lui aurait pas roulé une pelle devant les caméras, et non, il n'allait pas abandonner ses penchants sadiques, juste le Chat-à-neuf-Queues!

Après tout, toute la famille de Castiel était au courant de son goût pour les hommes, et des goûts identiques de ses trois frères d'adoption. Le problème était surtout que leur famille, -leurs parents plutôt,- étaient également au courant de leurs penchants… Particuliers?

Lorsque les paparazzis s'étaient mis à les harceler, ils étaient apparus avec le visage fermé, et s'étaient fort heureusement abstenus de toute déclaration, tout comme le reste de la famille : tous assuraient aussi leurs arrières… Seule Anna avait été un peu ennuyée, mais Raphaël l'avait vite débarrassée des gêneurs !

Après un peu plus de deux semaines, Dean commença à retrouver ses muscles et à avoir suffisamment d'énergie pour ne pas dormir tous l'après midi après la repas et la séance de musculation. Bien sûr, il se fatiguait vite, mais au moins, il ne devait pas faire une sieste après avoir monté un escalier!

Ses escarres n'étaient pas tout à fait cicatrisées et lui interdisaient la piscine pour l'instant, alors il se contentait de regarder la télé ou bien de lire un bouquin pas trop compliqué. Charlie et Lenore venaient régulièrement lui tenir compagnie et souvent, ils jouaient aux cartes. Dean ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, car les filles refusaient de le voir l'aider dans leur travail, mais il se mit quand même à observer Charlie pendant qu'elle cuisinait, histoire de savoir le faire un de ces quatre…

Lorsque la jeune femme s'en aperçut, elle le recruta. Il était lent et faisait des erreurs, ne comprenait pas forcément la subtilité de devoir mettre un peu de sucre pour faire ressortir le goût du sel, ni les réactions chimiques qui pouvaient se jouer entre les blancs d'œufs et le vinaigre, pour empêcher de voir retomber un soufflé. Cependant, les leçons de cuisine l'amusaient et l'occupaient considérablement. Il recommençait doucement à retrouver une mobilité, et à la fin de la troisième semaine, les escarres n'étaient plus que des cicatrices supplémentaires, et il retrouvait la piscine.

Au début de la quatrième semaine, alors que ses journées étaient à nouveau constituées de ses vieux cauchemars (les séries de pompes et d'abdos), de ses derniers plaisirs, (la piscine, se faire dorer au soleil en lisant des magazines sur les voitures ou les motos, la cuisine, et dormir) il commença à se sentir nostalgique. Il avait un compagnon, des amis, un logement stable, et même si il glandouillait lamentablement pour l'instant, il comptait bien se trouver un travail…

Mais surtout, il devrait revoir son frère et son père un jour ou l'autre...

Ses muscles le faisaient souffrir et régulièrement, il se brûlait la peau fine des cicatrices qu'il avait dans le dos, par friction sur le tapis de musculation, mais il était heureux. Même si Castiel refusait de le toucher pour l'instant, arguant qu'il ne voulait pas le fatiguer inutilement, (saleté de mec sadique et flippé trop attentionné!), ce qui ne manquait pas de le foutre sur les nerfs, il était heureux… Il savait qu'il devrait revoir sa famille, mais ne savait pas quand. Pas maintenant. Il n'était pas prêt...

Il venait de terminer sa séance de musculation du jour, et se régalait d'un burger maison préparé par Charlie en discutant avec elle et sa compagne, lorsque Uriel entra en trombe. De surprise, il en laissa tomber son morceau de viande…

* * *

Uriel n'avait pas grand-chose à faire ces derniers temps. Castiel allait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il sortait avec le gamin. Il avait réussi à redresser son entreprise, était remonté dans l'opinion publique et avait viré les employés qui l'emmerdaient. Les paparazzis s'étaient un peu calmés, et après un mois, ils avaient enfin la paix, même si il y en avait toujours deux ou trois qui rôdaient… Dean ne lui demandait jamais de sortir, et il n'était de toute façon pas en état pour l'instant. Bien trop fatigué après ses journées, qui étaient d'ailleurs bien remplies pour celles d'un convalescent… Le Patron resterait à son bureau aujourd'hui, il n'aurait donc pas à le conduire quelque part…

Il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort alors il s'était permis d'aller faire un tour. Il patrouillait au rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble pour l'instant, veillant à ce qu'aucun paparazzi ne s'infiltre. C'était déjà arrivé, et ce cafard aurait réussi son coup si il n'avait pas eu la malchance de le croiser dans l'ascenseur…

Il l'avait sorti dehors à coups de pied…

Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'une personne plutôt inappropriée entra. Le hall de l'immeuble était toujours une véritable fourmilière, beaucoup de gens passaient, mais peu de ce genre…

Là ou tout le monde était vêtu de costumes ou de tailleurs impeccables, il ne portait qu'un vieux jean et une chemise à carreaux, assortie d'un vieux manteau. Ses longs cheveux châtains lui tombaient devant les yeux, et il regardait partout autour de lui, semblant perdu et gêné par tout ce luxe, comme si il allait salir le carrelage en marchant dessus. Il regardait partout autour de lui d'un air perdu, ce qui lui donnait une bouille de chiot. Ce n'était pas un paparazzi puisqu'il ne cherchait pas à passer inaperçu…

En tant normal, il l'aurait foutu à la porte aussi sec, mais la, c'était un peu différent. Il hésita sur la marche à suivre, ne sachant pas si il devait aller lui parler ou le renvoyer. Finalement, il se dépêcha d'aller le voir lorsqu'il vit qu'un autre vigile l'avait repéré. Il se planta devant le garçon, qui, comme il ne regardait pas ou il allait, manqua de se cogner contre lui. Le garçon baissa les yeux vers lui d'un air légèrement anxieux. Uriel en fut surpris. Putain! Il était grand ce gamin, il paraissait plus petit de loin…

-Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

-Euh… Hésita le jeune homme un instant, je ne sais pas trop…

-Que cherchez-vous ?

-Mon frère…

Uriel hocha la tête.

-Je vois. Dean Winchester, n'est ce pas ?

-Vous le connaissez !? Demanda le garçon en ouvrant de grands-yeux surpris.

-Je m'appelle Uriel Novak. Je suis le cousin et le garde du corps de Castiel, donc oui, je connais Dean.

Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent encore plus si c'était possible.

-C'est vrai !? Est ce qu'il va bien !? Est ce que je peux le voir !? Ou est ce que…

-Du calme ! Oui, il va bien, il est rétabli maintenant, même si il est toujours fatigué. Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez le voir, je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de vous amener…

-S'il vous plaît… Lui demanda le jeune homme avec de grands yeux larmoyants.

Uriel regarda ces yeux un moment et poussa un soupir. Il ne savait vraiment pas si il pouvait l'amener, il savait que Dean avait envie de le revoir, mais sans doute ne serait-il pas prêt à l'affronter… Mais bordel ! Il ne pouvait jamais résister à des yeux pareils ! Ce mioche lui rappelait Balthazar, il lui passait n'importe quoi quand il le regardait avec ces yeux la…

-Bon, d'accord… Mais j'ignore si il acceptera de vous parler, d'accord ?

Sam hocha la tête, l'air résolu.

-D'accord…

Alors il suivit Uriel et monta dans l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage…

Sam s'était étouffé avec sa feuille de salade au point de presque en vomir lorsqu'il avait vu son frère passer à la télé. Il avait réussi à boire un verre d'eau et à déglutir in extremis, juste à temps pour voir Castiel Novak lui rouler une pelle de tous les diables…

Ensuite, Dean avait prit la parole :

-Je suppose que Castiel a répondu à votre principale question, donc oui, je suis son compagnon. Pour la seconde, je suis tout simplement bêtement tombé dans l'escalier, je n'ai aucune blessure, ni quoi que ce soit qui puisse ressembler de près ou de loin à ce que ce Gordon a pu vous raconter. Castiel s'est inquiété parce que j'ai pendant un temps été dans un coma léger à cause d'un choc à la tête, mais rien de bien grave… Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous laisser passer, je suis encore fatigué et j'aimerais rentrer…

Et la dessus, il avait lâché le micro et était parti. Il tenait l'homme d'affaire par la main et un grand noir les poussa vers une voitures aux vitre teintées et toute aussi noire…

Il avait reposé son verre sur la table et était resté un long moment planté devant la télé. Le temps d'intégrer.

Son frère était vivant. Dean était vivant. DEAN ETAIT VIVANT BORDEL DE MERDE!

Bon, il sortait de l'hôpital, mais il était en vie ! Et il sortait avec Castiel Novak en plus !

Bordel, mais il s'était passé quoi en sept ans !? A quoi avait ressemblé sa vie ?

Il resta une bonne dizaine de minutes de plus planté devant son assiette encore à moitié pleine. Puis, ses neurones semblèrent se reconnecter. Et il se précipita sur son portable…

Son père décrocha au bout de la deuxième sonnerie.

-Papa !? Dean est en vie ! DEAN EST EN VIE !

-Je sais.

Il lui sembla entendre son père tousser.

-Je l'ai vu à la télé…

John Winchester semblait azimuté. Comme assommé par la nouvelle… Il entendit une voix et puis du bruit, et quelqu'un prit le téléphone.

-Sam ? C'est Bobby ! Laisse tomber, il est complètement paumé ! Il faut aller le voir !

-Oui, je sais, mais j'ai des examens, je ne pourrait pas y aller avant les vacances et c'est dans un mois !

Bobby étouffa un juron.

-Merde ! Et nous, au garage ou au bar, on est bloqués aussi : un rallye de vieilles voitures va se tenir dans la région et sur plusieurs jours, on ne peut pas se permettre de fermer ! Ça va être la période pleine, au garage, comme au bar !

Il entendait les bruits du bar en arrière plan, les discussions, les rires, les coups de feu de la borne d'arcade. Il devait être sur haut parleur…

-On peut peut être essayer de le contacter ? Proposa une voix féminine.

Helen.

Une autre, un brin moqueuse, lui répondit. Johanna.

-Bien sûr. Tu sais comment joindre Castiel Novak, maman ?

-Il a forcément une boite postale, ou un numéro d'entreprise…

Sam reprit la main.

-Mais ce genre de demande est triée en fonction de la provenance et de l'objet dès réception, tout est standardisé, si une demande ne correspond pas aux standards, elle est classée sans suite : c'est beaucoup plus facile à traiter, tant sur le plan de la gestion que sur le plan juridique...

-Bon, bah comment on fait alors ? Reprit Helen.

-On a pas le choix ! Gémit Sam. On attends, et le premier disponible pour le voir y va…

Un mois plus tard, il était à Seattle. Ça avait cartonné pendant le rallye, son père et Bobby avaient du boulot au garage…

Une fois la surprise de revoir son frère passée, Dean le reçu dans ses bras comme un boulet de canon qui manqua de le faire tomber de sa chaise…

-Sam ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Sam le serra dans ses bras un long moment (il lui faisait un peu mal d'ailleurs…) et prit plusieurs grandes inspirations, comme pour se calmer. Dean, sentant venir l'orage, se dégagea de son étreinte et le tira par le bras jusqu'à sa chambre.

Lenore et Charlie se regardèrent, perplexes. Uriel fronça les sourcils. Il avait peut être fait un bêtise. Il allait se faire tuer par Castiel… Prêt néanmoins à affronter les conséquences de ses erreurs, il parti le prévenir, et ensuite, se posta devant la porte de la chambre de Dean, au cas ou…

Une fois dans la chambre, il eût à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il se prit une formidable mandale qui le projeta sur le lit.

-Dean ! Bon sang, tu ne pouvais pas donner des nouvelles de temps en temps !? Papa et moi, pendant sept ans, on a pas su si tu étais mort ou vivant ! Et voila qu'il y a un mois, tu passe à la télé comme étant le petit ami de Castiel Novak !? ET TU ME DEMANDE CE QUE JE FOUS LA !?

Dean recula prudemment sur son lit. C'est qu'il lui faisait peur son petit Sam. Et ou était-il passé, d'ailleurs, son petit Sam ? Le petit garçon de onze ans qu'il avait laissé à la maison ?

Bah merde alors ! Il était devenu trèèèès sexy. Et grand surtout. Très grand… La bouille et le regard de chiot étaient toujours la. Et les cheveux longs qui lui tombaient devant les yeux aussi, même si ils s'étaient un peu éclaircis. En revanche, il était sûr que les superbes pectoraux et tablettes de chocolat qu'il apercevait sous sa chemise à carreaux n'étaient pas là. Pas plus que les, euh, quatre-vingt-dix centimètres en plus ? Et il était proportionné comme ça partout ou… ?

-DEAN ! Bordel, tu m'écoute ?

Dean sursauta. Non, il n'avait pas écouté, mais pas besoin d'être devin pour deviner les grandes lignes… Et il n'avait rien à répondre. Bien sûr qu'il avait prévu de revoir son frère, mais pas aussi vite. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à l'affronter, il avait encore trop honte… Comment pouvait-il expliquer à son frère pourquoi il était parti ? Comment pouvait-il lui dire qu'il l'avait abandonné, ni plus, ni moins, pour chercher son plaisir.. ?

Il baissa les yeux, prêts à recevoir les autres coups qui ne manqueraient pas d'arriver. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les larmes se mirent à couler. Il pleurait souvent ces derniers temps…

-Désolé…

Tout l'agressivité de Sam s'évanouit instantanément. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais vu Dean pleurer. Il avait toujours été son grand frère, le plus fort, celui qui mettait un point d'honneur à le protéger depuis la mort de leur mère, comme si il voulait faire rempart de son corps contre toute la méchanceté du monde…

Il s'assit aux côté de Dean et posa une main sur son épaule. Même si ça devait agacer une bonne partie de ses fans et particulièrement l'auteure actuelle, il ne pouvait jamais en vouloir bien longtemps à son grand frère. Pourtant, Dieu devait avoir une bonne idée du nombre de conneries qu'il pouvait faire…

-Dean, explique-moi…

Dean retint un sanglot et se recula.

-Je ne peux pas Sam…

Sam soupira. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait pu pousser son frère à partir, mais il savait que, pour lui, ça avait forcément été quelque chose de grave. Quelque chose qui lui était arrivé. Quelque chose dont il avait honte. Quelque chose dont il avait peur. Quelque chose dont il pensait qu'elle pouvait les mettre en danger. Ou bien les quatre à la fois. Il savait que son frère pouvait parfois agir de façon stupide, mais si il y avait bien une chose ne changeait pratiquement jamais, c'est qu'en faisant cela, il ne pensait pas à lui même… Qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il se sente obligé de partir ?

-Dean ? Est ce que c'est papa ? Est ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Sam en doutait, mais il devait poser la question. Leur père n'était pas parfait, mais il avait toujours fait de son mieux jusqu'à présent. Il avait peut être eu du mal à accepter l'homosexualité de Dean, puis la sienne, celle de son dernier fils, mais il s'était débrouillé pour essayer de digérer la nouvelle avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives. Certes, leur père ne les voyait plus de la même façon, mais ils restaient ses fils...

-Non, ce n'est pas papa… C'est moi… Je ne suis pas normal… Et je n'ai pas voulu vous infliger ça… La honte de me connaître… Alors je suis parti… J'ai laissé une lettre à papa, mais je ne sais pas si il t'en a parlé. J'espère que non...

Sam fronça les sourcils. Non, leur père ne lui en avait pas parlé. Mais peut être que ça expliquait son comportement un peu bizarre à chaque fois que quelqu'un parlait de Dean. Il avait le regard fuyant et ne savait que dire…

Sam releva doucement le visage de Dean pour le forcer à le regarder et s'approcha de lui.

-Dean… Pour quelle raison aurions nous honte de toi ? Qu'est ce que je dois savoir ?

Dean, incapable de répondre, baissa le regard. Et remarqua quelque chose…

-Sam ? C'est quoi ces marques sur ton cou ?

Sam rougit et s'écarta précipitamment en relevant son col.

-Euh… C'est rien, t'en fait pas, c'est pas grave…

Dean fronça les sourcils.

-Sam, crois moi, je sais reconnaître un bleu quand j'en vois un ! Qui est ce qui t'as fait ça, dis le moi !

-Personne ! C'est rien… C'est mon copain…

Dean ouvrit de grands yeux et attrapa Sam par les épaules. Il le lâcha bien vite lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il lui faisait mal…

-Comment ça !? Il te bat !?

Pas la peine de relever l'homosexualité de son frère, il n'était pas le mieux placé pour parler…

-Non ! S'exclama Sam.

Les yeux de Dean étincelèrent de rage. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher à son petit frère ! Il s'apprêtait à dire à Sam qu'il fallait appeler la police lorsque Sam, connaissant l'impulsivité de son grand frère et sa capacité à tirer des conclusions rapides, le tempéra…

-Dean ! Ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ?

-Ne pas m'inquiéter !? Tu veux que je ne m'inquiète pas alors que mon frère se fait battre par son copain !?

Sam soupira.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois…

Dean fronça les sourcils de nouveau, peu convaincu.

-Alors c'est quoi ? Vas-y, dis moi…

-Bah, euh…

-Sam ?

-Tu vas me détester…

Dean étouffa un hoquet de surprise. De quoi Sam pouvait bien parler pour avoir peur d'être détesté ?

-Sam ?

-Papa est au courant, mais… Bon, il l'a mal pris au début, je sais pas trop pourquoi… Enfin si, je suppose que c'est plutôt normal en fait, mais… J'aime ça…

Dean manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive…

-Pardon ?

-J'aime qu'ils me frappent tous les deux, je suis désolé, Dean…

Dean bugua un instant. Bon, pour protéger son petit frère, définitivement, il repasserait, (putain, il avait vraiment été un grand frère de merde…) mais comment ça tous les DEUX !?

-Tous les deux ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

Sam le regarda d'un air blasé.

-Je viens de te dire que j'aimais me faire frapper et tout ce que tu retiens, c'est que j'ai deux copains ?

-Une information traumatisante à la fois, tu veux ? T'es maso, ça te regarde et crois moi, je suis pas le mieux placé pour parler, mais tu m'explique comment tu as réussi à avoir deux mecs ?

Sam rougit de nouveau. Mais il garda dans un coin de sa tête les informations que son frère venait de lui donner...

-J'ai rencontré le premier à la fac… Je t'ai pas dis mais je suis des études de droit à Stanford…

Dean hocha la tête.

-Oui, je sais. D'ailleurs, bravo p'tit frère, t'es génial !

Sam le regarda, surprit.

-Pardon ?

Dean rougit.

-Bah… Quand je suis arrivé chez Castiel et que j'ai commencé à me poser, je me suis rendu compte que si je ne donnais pas de nouvelles, je n'en avais pas de vous non plus… J'en ai parlé à Castiel, et il a envoyé Uriel enquêter…

Sam lui lança un regard abasourdi.

-PARDON !? Uriel a ENQUÊTÉ sur moi ?

Dean se tendit sous l'orage qu'il sentait arriver, il devait détourner la conversation…

-Pas seulement sur toi ! Il est allé voir papa et bobby aussi… C'est comme ça que j'ai su que vous alliez bien et que tu faisais des études…

Sam se pinça l'arête du nez d'un air las.

-Et ça ne t'es pas venu à l'idée de confier à ce Uriel un message, des fois ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton grinçant.

Dean rougit encore.

-Euh… Honnêtement, non… J'étais pas encore prêt…

Sam se radoucit.

-Dean, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Merde. Détourner la conversation à nouveau, vite…

-On verra ça après, termine ton histoire, s'il te plaît…

Sam soupira.

-Bon, d'accord… Déjà, ce n'est pas un étudiant…

Dean haussa un sourcil.

-Un prof ?

Sam acquiesça.

-Mon prof de droit… J'ai été malade une semaine, rien de bien méchant, juste une grosse grippe, et lorsque je suis allé le voir pour les cours que j'avais manqué, il a proposé de me donner des cours particuliers. Selon lui, le chapitre était important et compliqué, donc il préférait me donner des cours plutôt que juste me mettre le power point sur une clé et me laisser me démerder…

Dean eut un sourire amusé.

-Sam… Même si ça paraît crédible, quelque part, ça puait l'arnaque son plan…

Sam rougit de nouveau.

-Je sais ! Mais tu me connais, je fais toujours trop confiance… Et sur le coup, ça m'a paru crédible… D'ailleurs, les premiers cours étaient de vrais cours !

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Évidemment. Il fallait quand même qu'ils bossent, sinon, Sam n'aurait pas récupéré ses cours… Et il n'aurait pas eu assez confiance…

-Et après ?

-Après… Je n'ai pas compris parce qu'il a voulu me redonner rendez-vous vous alors que la partie à rattraper était terminée, mais j'ai quand même accepté…

Dean re-fronça les sourcils. Voilà autre chose…

-Pourquoi ?

Sam rougit affreusement en se cachant le visage derrière les mains.

-Parce qu'il n'avait pas cessé de parsemer ses cours particuliers de sous entendus scabreux et que je crevais d'envie de continuer…

Dean éclata de rire. Bon. Vu comme ça, c'était différent…

-Donc vous avez commencé à vous envoyer en l'air après les cours ? Et après ?

-Bah après… On a plus ou moins commencé à sortir ensemble… Au début, c'était normal… RAS à la fac, et puis après, on se voyait, on sortait au restaurant ou au cinéma, des trucs normaux, quoi, et au début, le sexe était normal…

Dean se permit un petit sourire. Son frère était toujours aussi rouge. C'était mignon de le voir si gêné simplement parce qu'il parlait de sexe… D'un autre côté, c'était vrai que comme il était parti très tôt, il l'avait aussi laissé se démerder avec sa sexualité, et ce n'était clairement pas à leur père que Sam allait confier ses problèmes… Son sourire s'évanouit et il se sentit coupable...

-Et après ?

-Après… Il a commencé à vouloir utiliser des sex-toys… D'abord des godes ou des vibromasseurs… Et puis des menottes… Avant que je le réalise, j'étais déjà attaché au lit avec les yeux bandés…

Dean serra les dents. Selon ce que Sam dirait, il pourrait très bien avoir envie de péter celles de son mec…

-Et après ?

-Un soir ou comme ça, il m'avait attaché… Je voyais rien… Et il m'a frappé sur le haut de la cuisse… Fort… Et au lieu de me faire mal…

-Ça t'a excité, termina Dean.

Sam paraissait assez mal à l'aise comme ça. Dean hésitait à lui dire que, malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait pas assez de cheveux pour se cacher derrière...

-Oui… Il a recommencé plusieurs fois et ensuite… Il m'a frappé… Un coup de poing, je veux dire… Mais pas au visage. A un endroit ou ce n'était pas visible… Ça m'a fait un bleu et… Il a recommencé… Plusieurs fois…

-Et ça t'a fait plaisir…

-Ui, avoua Sam d'une petite voix.

Dean soupira et s'étira.

-Sam…

-Oui ?

-Tout à l'heure, j'ai aussi vu des coups qui ressemblaient à des marques de cravache…

-Ah… Euh… Ça c'est son frère…

-A qui ? Au prof ?

-Oui… Il me l'a présenté un soir… On avait prévu de sortir tous les deux lorsqu'il m'a dit que son frère était de passage en ville et qu'il voulait vraiment le voir… Donc on a mangé tous les trois et… Ça a fini en plan à trois…

Dean ne put retenir un regard soucieux, mais aussi légèrement admiratif et fier. Sam devait définitivement arrêter de faire confiance à de parfaits inconnus (même si il était loin d'être le mieux placé pour parler,) mais surtout, ça c'était son petit frère ! Beau gosse, bandant, tout le monde à ses pieds…

-Et c'est ce type qui t'as frappé avec la cravache ?

-Oui… Ne t'en fais pas, j'aime ça aussi ! Ajouta-t-il précipitamment. C'est vrai qu'au début, j'étais un peu réticent à coucher avec son frère, il me semblait un peu… Dérangé… Mais au final, il est plutôt sympa lorsqu'on a comprit comment il fonctionne et qu'on ne se fatigue pas inutilement à vouloir répondre à chacune de ses phrases… J'ai été surpris en apprenant que mon copain couchait carrément avec lui, mais apparemment, ils ne sont pas liés par le sang, et puis…

Sam rougit.

-Il baise bien, termina Dean à sa place, goguenard…

-Carrément, souffla Sam. Je dois avouer que sur ce point, les deux sont très satisfaisants…

Dean se surprit à rire un peu. C'était marrant de parler de cul avec son frère. Ils étaient presque en train de comparer leurs mecs respectifs…

-Bon, donc le premier est prof, et le second, il fait quoi ?

-En fait, il bosse ici, à Seattle. Il est avocat.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il avait comme l'impression que quelque chose ne collait pas…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Oh merde !

*Tilt*

Un avocat à Seattle. Et un prof de droit à Stanford. Deux frères...

-Sam ? S'entendit-il demander d'une voix blanche…

-Oui ?

-Tes mecs… Ce seraient par Gabriel et Lucifer Novak, par hasard ?

-Tu les connais ? Les Novaks sont si nombreux que je ne savais pas si ils étaient de la même famille que Castiel…

-Les Novaks sont tous issus de la même famille, Sam, ils sont cousins, c'est tout, mais là, Gabriel et Lucifer sont ses frères…

-Sérieusement !?

-Il y a aussi Balthazar, qui est médecin, et Anna, qui est psychologue dans un centre spécialisé pour les jeunes en détresse…

-Tu les as rencontrés ?

-Balthazar et Anna, oui. Gabriel, jamais, et pour Lucifer, je sais juste que c'est avec lui que Castiel a mis au point mon contrat…

Sam fronça les sourcils.

-Quel contrat ?

-Euh…

Merde… Il avait été tellement surpris que ça lui avait échappé… Sam le comprit et ne fut pas dupe.

-Dean, c'est à toi maintenant, à ton tour de me raconter ton histoire…

Dean grogna, et observa le petit sourire de son frère. Il venait de se faire avoir…

-Très bien… Mais tu vas trouver ça stupide du coup…

Sam haussa les épaules.

-Dis toujours…

Dean soupira, résigné.

-Bon… Alors déjà, je suis partis justement parce que j'étais masochiste… Tu te souviens lorsque je me suis fait tabasser par cette petite frappe de Max ?

Sam fronça les sourcils.

-Notre voisin qui se faisait battre par ses parents ? Oui, tu t'es battu pour me défendre…

-Bah ça m'a fait bander… Et je ne voulais pas que ça puisse t'affecter, toi ou notre famille… Alors j'ai laissé un mot à papa et je suis parti…

Sam prit un air horrifié alors que la lumière se faisait dans son esprit.

-C'était deux jours avant ton départ ! C'était pour ça que papa réagissait bizarrement à chaque fois qu'on parlait de toi ! Et qu'il a eu une réaction aussi bizarre lorsqu'il a vu mes blessures !

-Quoi, il les a vues !?

-Oui… Une fois ou je suis rentré pendant les vacances, il a oublié qu'il n'était plus tout seul et est rentré dans la salle de bain pendant que je prenais ma douche…

-Combien de fois je t'ai dit de fermer les rideaux, Sammy ?

-C'est Sam… Et j'ai commencé à le faire après ton départ, enfin, quand je suis devenu adolescent, quoi… Mais avec Gabe et Lucy, j'ai… Perdu l'habitude…

Dean ricana. Forcément. Quand on a deux mâles qui se branlent en nous regardant, sans le rideau, c'est tout de suite plus intéressant. Des deux côtés…

-Et alors ?

-Bah il m'a fait une scène un peu comme la tienne, mais en pire… Il est même parti chez Bobby en hurlant qu'il fallait appeler les flics…

Dean devait se retenir d'exploser de rire. La suite était évidente…

-Donc tu t'es retrouvé à expliquer à Papa ET à Bobby, Jo et Helen que c'était à cause de tes deux mecs et que tu adorais ça ?

-Voila, termina Sam d'un ton boudeur…

Dean ricana.

-Ça aurait pu être pire…

-Il a dit un truc bizarre du genre « je pensais qu'il n'y avait que lui... », j'avais pas compris qu'il parlait de toi…

-J'imagine bien la tête de Bobby…

-Papa était aussi affolé qu'une mère musulmane pratiquante en burqa qui découvre que sa fille est pute…

Dean explosa de rire. L'expression était sacrément imagée…

-Et les autres ?

-Helen s'est presque étouffée avec sa bière… Bobby a bugué un certain temps…

-Et Jo ?

-Elle a dit que c'était dommage que je sois gay…

Dean rit de nouveau.

-Ça lui ressemble bien ça ! Ils vont bien, tous ?

-Oui, mais tu nous manques.. ! Ils s'inquiètent pour toi, tu sais ?

Dean soupira. Oui, il savait. Mais à l'époque, il n'avait pas vu d'autre solution… Sam reprit.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu t'étais retrouvé à sortir avec Castiel Novak…

Dean grimaça. Merde alors. Il n'avait pas oublié…

-Bah… Quand je suis parti, j'étais seul… A la rue… Et j'avais à peine cinquante dollars en poche…

Sam le regarda, horrifié.

-Mon Dieu, Dean, non !

-Si… J'étais masochiste et paumé et… Bah j'ai vendu la seule chose que j'avais pour exister… Je pensais que les mecs avec qui je couchais pourrait m'apporter ce que je cherchais… J'ai même travaillé dans un donjon pendant un temps… Je me suis déplacé et j'ai atterri à Seattle… A un moment donné, je suis tombé dans la drogue… Pas que je me sentais mal dans ma peau ou un truc du genre, non, quelque part, j'étais fier d'être pute et j'étais connu partout ou j'allais pour mes… Prestations… Mais j'ai eu envie d'essayer alors j'en ai acheté… Et puis je me suis rendu compte que je sentais pas le froid ou la faim quand j'étais shooté…

-Dean ?

-Oui ?

-C'était quelle drogue ?

-Héroïne…

-Mon Dieu ! Et comment tu en es sorti ?

-Bah justement, c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Castiel…

Sam fronça les sourcils.

-Pardon ?

-Bah un soir… Je me suis piqué et je me suis relevé… Je me suis pas rendu compte que j'étais au milieu de la route…

-Non ! Il t'as renversé !?

-Ouais… Je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital et il était à côté… J'étais sous-nourri, malnutri, complètement accro, j'avais plusieurs côtes cassée, le poignet aussi, et l'épaule et la hanche déboîtée…

-Et comment tu as payé les frais ? Grimaça Sam.

-J'ai rien payé, Castiel l'a fait… Et il m'a proposé quelque chose… Il m'a laissé le choix…

-Et il t'a proposé quoi ?

-D'être mon chien, fit une voix grave.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent. Ils étaient tellement concentrés sur leur conversation qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir...


	25. Chapter 25

Castiel était au beau milieu d'une importante réunion lorsqu'il reçu un appel d'Uriel. Malgré tout son désir de répondre, il ne le pouvait pas, mais s'était précipité sur son portable sitôt ses collaborateurs partis. Et pour entendre quoi ? Que Sam Winchester était la en train de tranquillement discuter avec Dean !

Il s'était retenu de maudire Uriel sur des générations. Il était de sa famille après tout. Et il sortait avec son frère, ça crevait les yeux. Et lui, il adorait Balthazar, donc il ne pouvait pas décemment maudire Uriel…

Il s'était contenté de partir en courant, si vite qu'il avait fait s'envoler les papiers sur les bureaux de ses employés. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, Uriel lui avait dit que, malgré quelques éclats de voix au début, il n'y avait rien à signaler.

Il l'avait toisé d'un air mauvais. Il déciderait de son cas après avoir vu Dean…

Il n'était pas prêt à revoir son frère… Ou en tout cas, il ne le pensait pas…

Il avait ouvert la porte, juste à temps pour saisir la fin de la conversation entre les deux frères. Puisque Dean avait apparemment été honnête avec le garçon, il avait décidé de l'être lui aussi… Et puis, il n'avait pas été difficile de faire le rapprochement lorsque Gabriel lui avait dit que Lucifer et lui sortaient avec un de ses élèves du nom de Sam Winchester…

-Dean a été mon chien, reprit-il. Je suis sadique, tout comme mes deux frères avec qui tu sors, je le suis plus que Gabriel, mais moins que Lucifer alors fait attention, il n'a sans doute pas tout testé…

Dean le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu savais que tes frères sortaient avec le mien ?

Oups…

-En fait, je l'ai appris hier, lorsque j'ai téléphoné à Gabriel pour avoir des nouvelles…

-Et ça ne t'es pas venu à l'idée de me le dire ?

-Tu dormais. Je l'ai appelé pendant la nuit, puisqu'on est tous les deux un peu insomniaques. J'ai tenté ma chance…

-Mouais… Fit Dean, septique.

Castiel n'y pouvait rien, c'était la stricte vérité. Cette nuit, il avait eu du mal à dormir et s'était levé…

Sam, qui s'était fait oublier, reprit la parole.

-Et si vous êtes sadique, est-ce donc vous qui avez envoyé mon frère à l'hôpital, monsieur Novak ?

Castiel grimaça. Mais il s'était promit de ne pas mentir à la famille de son compagnon…

-En effet.

Les yeux de Sam lancèrent des éclairs.

-Et de quelle façon ?

-Avec un fouet Chat-à-neuf-Queues. Ne laisse jamais Lucifer en utiliser un sur toi…

Sam prit un air horrifié.

-Le Chat-à-neuf-Queues, c'est ce martinet en cuir avec des griffes au bout ?

Castiel acquiesça.

-En effet.

-Il en a un, c'est vrai, mais je me suis juré que je ne laisserais jamais l'utiliser sur moi…

-Lucifer a des pulsions qui peuvent parfois être presque meurtrières. Bien que je n'ai guère été mieux que lui. Heureusement pour toi, Gabriel le tempère. Il adoucit les blessures avec du nutella et de la chantilly, non ?

Sam ouvrit des yeux ronds et rougit.

-C'est vrai… Comment est ce que vous savez ça ?

Castiel haussa un sourcil sarcastique.

-Il t'a dit que nous n'étions pas liés par le sang ?

-Oui mais…

Ce fut Dean qui réussit à formuler correctement la pensée de Sam.

-Cas', tu couche avec Gabriel et Lucifer ?

-Pas depuis que je suis avec toi, si c'est la question. Ce qui est exceptionnel d'ailleurs. D'habitude, lorsqu'un soumis m'ennuie, je vais passer la nuit chez l'un ou l'autre… Lucifer est le plus proche généralement, mais Gabriel et lui se rendent fréquemment visite…

Sam les interrompit.

-Pardon, mais est ce que je suis le seul à bloquer sur le fait que vous ayez envoyé mon frère à l'hôpital avec un Chat-à-neuf-Queues ? Dean, bon sang, le fait qu'il couche avec ses frères adoptifs est la seule chose qui t'interpelle ? QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS ENCORE ICI BORDEL !?

Dean sursauta. C'est que son plus si petit frère pouvait faire sacrément peur lorsqu'il était en colère... Castiel l'attrapa par l'épaule et le serra doucement contre lui.

-Calme toi, répondit simplement Dean.

Sam se pinça une nouvelle fois l'arête du nez d'un air excédé.

-Mais bon sang, Dean, comment veux-tu que je me calme !? Que tu sorte avec un sadique, passe encore, je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour parler, mais il a faillit te TUER !

-Je sais. Mais tu sais, ce n'est que maintenant que je sors avec lui…

Sam fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça ?

Dean haussa les épaules.

-Avant, j'étais son chien. Son jouet. Son sex-toy si tu préfère. Maintenant, je sors avec lui. Parce que je l'aime.

Sam le regarda, perplexe.

-Tu l'aimes ? Comment est ce que tu peux l'aimer après ça ?

Le regard de Dean se perdit dans la fenêtre un moment. Songeur, il paraissait chercher ses mots. En fait, il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi auparavant. Il était bien avec Castiel, c'était tout…

-Tu sais, depuis que j'ai compris que j'étais masochiste, ça a été compliqué pour moi… Je veux dire, j'étais paumé, honteux, SDF, mais j'avais toujours cette sorte de faim au fond de moi… Ce désir dévorant qui me bouffait les entrailles… Je voulais souffrir… Mais pas hurler de douleur sous la torture, non, je voulais quelqu'un qui me fasse aimer ça… Quelqu'un qui soit suffisamment doué, suffisamment subtil, pour me faire du mal et me faire plaisir comme ça… C'est pour ça que j'ai fini par travailler dans un donjon… J'y suis resté un moment parce que c'était ce que j'avais trouvé de mieux, mais j'ai fini par partir… Parce que les gens la bas étaient des bœufs, je ne ressentais que la douleur… Alors quand j'ai croisé Castiel… Quand il a réussi à m'exciter et à me faire jouir avec simplement une main sur mon sexe et l'autre sur ma gorge… Je me suis dis que j'avais peut être trouvé la personne que je cherchais… Et j'ai trouvé, d'ailleurs, jusqu'à l'épisode du Chat-à-neuf-Queues, ça a été, -presque- parfait…

Sam écarquilla les yeux.

-Il t'as fait jouir en T'ETRANGLANT !?

Dean haussa les épaules.

-Hey, j'ai plus de bouteille que toi, gamin…

Sam lui tira la langue. Il avait du mal à comprendre son frère. Il adorait Lucifer, il pensait même être en train de tomber amoureux de lui, autant que de Gabriel, mais si il lui faisait quelque chose d'aussi horrible, est ce qu'il serait capable de le pardonner comme Dean pardonnait à Castiel ? Il y réfléchit un instant.

Et merde.

Oui, évidemment…

Il secoua la tête en soupirant, et reporta son attention sur Castiel. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander si il était vraiment amoureux de son frère et si il pouvait lui faire confiance, mais lorsqu'il releva les yeux, Dean et lui étaient en train de s'embrasser…

D'un baiser plutôt tendre d'ailleurs, sans empressement, avec douceur... La douceur de gens qui se savent aimés de l'autre et lui font confiance. Parce qu'ils savent qu'ils ne sont rien sans l'autre et que l'autre n'ira jamais voir ailleurs. Pas sans autorisation en tout cas…

Lucifer, pas encore tout à fait, mais c'était comme ça qu'il regardait Gabriel. Et comme ça que Gabriel et Lucifer se regardaient. Comme ça qu'ils le regardaient tous les deux aussi, même si ils essayaient de s'en cacher…

Il sourit en voyant que les deux amants n'avaient guère l'intention de se séparer. Oh, ils n'étaient pas partis pour une séance de sexe sauvage non plus, mais un baiser aussi lent et langoureux leur laissait le temps de respirer…

Il s'installa confortablement sur le lit et profita du spectacle…


	26. Chapter 26

Sam passa la nuit dans une chambre d'amis, et le lendemain, il fit la connaissance de Lenore et Charlie. Dean était content de revoir son frère, Uriel ne serait donc pas puni (les deux frères virent le grand noir pousser un grand soupir de soulagement suite à cette annonce. C'est qu'il tenait à son boulot, il lui permettait de rester proche de Balthazar…) et Sam appela quand même leur père pour donner des nouvelles. Il se fit d'ailleurs houspiller par Bobby pour ne pas l'avoir fait la veille…

Il ne pouvait pas dire à Bobby qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Dean à se raconter leurs vies et à comparer leurs cicatrices quand même… Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait lui dire qu'il avait (secrètement) convoité le corps de son frère… Un peu maigrichon encore, mais avec un peu de musculation, tout irait bien...

Bon, d'accord, pas si secrètement. La vérité, c'est que Castiel s'était un moment joint à eux lorsqu'il leur avait apporté des rafraîchissement. Il avait aussitôt perçu les regards enflammés que s'échangeaient les deux frères, et les avait encouragés à s'embrasser. Le reste serait interdit tant qu'il serait là et que ses deux frères ne le seraient pas. Sam n'avait pas démenti, même si il en avait eu envie : il aurait risqué d'être sévèrement puni, et contrairement à Castiel, Lucifer n'avait pas bazardé son Chat-à-neuf-Queues…

S'en était suivi un baiser atrocement chaud et excitant, pendant lequel Dean et Sam s'étaient tous les deux frottés l'un contre l'autre avec l'énergie du désespoir (ou de nymphos en manque de sexe), qui s'était fini en séance de masturbation mutuelle…

C'était des choses que les frères faisaient, n'est ce pas ?

Comment ça, ils le faisaient à l'adolescence, lorsque leurs corps commençaient à changer et qu'ils se découvraient mutuellement ? Rien à foutre…

D'ailleurs, Castiel les avait filmés et avait envoyé la sex tape à ses frangins. Qui avaient eux aussi répondu avec une vidéo très inspirée…

Dean ne connaissait ni Gabriel, ni Lucifer, mais alors là, ça ne lui ferait sans doute aucun mal de les connaître… Et Sam qui bavait presque sur l'écran du portable, une nouvelle érection entre les jambes…

Ils avaient décidé de s'en tenir là et étaient tous partis se coucher, non sans que Dean ait demandé en rougissant si, maintenant qu'il n'était officiellement plus un soumis, quelqu'un voyait une objection à ce qu'ils se fassent un plan à cinq…

Sam avait rougit et s'était presque étouffé avec sa gorgée de jus de fruit, les yeux de Castiel avaient brillé, Gabriel et Lucifer avaient demandé une photo pour décider…

Castiel l'avait prit en photo nu, les jambes écartées, son sexe en érection dans la main.

Ils avaient tous hâte…

Dean lui avait dit au matin que Castiel avait refusé de le toucher, comme il le faisait depuis deux semaines sous prétexte de rétablissement, et qu'à la place, il l'avait regardé se masturber. Il trouvait ça frustrant, et c'était le but…

Oui, vraiment, Sam avait décidé de passer tous ces détails à Bobby. A la place, il demanda si il pouvait parler à son père et seulement à son père…

John Winchester se rongeait les sangs. Ce n'était pas qu'il attendait des nouvelles de son fils disparu depuis sept ans, mais un peu quand même...

Il n'était pas dupe, il savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas été le meilleur des pères pour ses deux fils…

Lorsque sa femme avait disparu, il avait du les élever seul tous les deux et faire son deuil. Il en était ressorti avec un sérieux penchant pour la bouteille, mais estimait que cela aurait pu être pire. Heureusement, Bobby et Helen l'avaient énormément aidé, il ne s'en serait pas tiré sans eux. Helen avait, pour les garçons, fait office de figure maternelle, et Bobby était devenu leur second père. Johanna était tout naturellement devenue leur petite sœur, et avait aidé à combler les soirées de solitudes de ses fils. Car lui, de son côté, travaillait autant qu'il le pouvait pour leur offrir un avenir, et, ne réussissant pas à combler le vide laissé par la mort de sa femme, le comblait par des aventures d'un soir et un whisky bon marché.

Il s'apercevait maintenant qu'il avait complètement délaissé Dean et Sam. Égoïstement, il restait à se morfondre dans sa tristesse, s'y complaisait, car elle lui donnait une excuse. Une excuse pour boire. Une excuse pour pleurer. Une excuse pour être rustre avec les femmes qui tentaient de s'engager. Et surtout, surtout, une excuse pour fuir la maison de celle qui lui manquait tant, la seule qu'il ait véritablement aimée… Son âme sœur, celle qu'il rejoindrait au paradis, mais pas tout de suite, pas avant que ses enfants, leurs enfants, ne soient grands… Pas avant qu'il ne les ai vus grandir et vieillir, eux, qui étaient les seuls souvenirs qui lui restaient d'elle…

Mais vivre dans le passé avait un prix, et lorsque Dean était parti, il avait compris lequel…

Dean était un jeune homme vif et joyeux, qui jurait, buvait de la bière, sifflait les femmes, réparait les voitures, parlait fort et adorait son petit frère. Il avait déjà un sacré tableau de chasse à son lycée, et une réputation de frondeur. Il lui ressemblait et John l'aimait pour ça. Et puis un jour, Dean lui avait avoué d'une petite voix que finalement, il ne lui ressemblait pas du tout : Dean, le tombeur de ces dames, aimait les hommes, et ce jour là, John s'était demandé ce qu'il avait raté, ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, ce qu'il avait fait ou pas, pour que son fils, si parfait, si normal, devienne ainsi…

Il ne l'avait pas accepté, mais s'était efforcé de faire semblant, de comprendre… En son fort intérieur, il criait, il hurlait que ce n'était pas possible, que son fils n'était pas gay, qu'il n'était pas une tafiole, ne pouvait pas l'être, et sitôt leur conversation terminée, il s'était précipité chez Bobby et avait explosé ! Il avait hurlé toute sa rage et son désarroi, sa tristesse, sa colère aussi, celle d'un père qui ne comprenait pas.

Et Bobby et Helen l'avaient écouté sans rien dire, Johanna aussi s'était tue, et Bobby avait attendu qu'il se calme et l'avait ramené à la réalité avec un simple phrase : Dean était encore son fils, et il en serait toujours ainsi, quoiqu'il fasse…

Dean était son fils, et il ne changerait pas du jour au lendemain parce qu'il s'était aperçu qu'il aimait les hommes, et John l'avait observé pendant les jours qui avaient suivis l'annonce, cette terrible annonce, et Dean était toujours un jeune homme vif et joyeux qui jurait, buvait de la bière, sifflait les femmes, réparait les voitures, parlait fort et adorait son petit frère…

Et John espérait finalement qu'il serait une sorte de guide pour Sam, celui qu'il ne pouvait être pour aucun d'eux, parce qu'il avait abandonné son rôle de père depuis longtemps et se cachait derrière sa honte pour ne pas s'y remettre…

Il avait entendu une fois en passant près la porte de la chambre de Dean entrouverte une conversation entre les deux frères : Sam se posait des questions, des questions auxquelles seul Dean pouvait répondre, parce que Sam avait deviné que son frère préférait les garçons et ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait lui même, parce que Sam, à onze ans, était déjà plus mature et intelligent que lui, son père…

Sam, qui avait tout pris de sa mère, et que John pouvait à peine regarder dans les yeux, de peur d'y voir sa femme disparue. Sam, si cultivé et avide d'apprendre, c'était pour lui qu'il travaillait si dur, pour lui offrir des études, pour qu'il devienne médecin, professeur ou avocat, et obtienne une vie meilleure…

Dean n'en avait pas besoin. Il avait déjà choisi, et avait choisi une vie comme la sienne : une vie faite de bière, de cambouis et de proies faciles…

Du moins, il l'avait pensé, un temps…

Et puis Dean était parti. Il l'avait laissé tout seul, et surtout, il avait laissé son frère seul. Et rien que pour ça, John avait mal. Parce que Sam était la vie de Dean. Et parce qu'il avait probablement fait ce qu'il y avait de meilleur pour son frère. Et en lisant la lettre de Dean, John avait prit la mesure de toute la souffrance que pouvait ressentir son fils : seul, perdu, contrôlé par un besoin qu'il jugeait honteux, et qui l'était, d'ailleurs, mais un besoin si terrible !

Dean avait besoin de souffrance, plus que celle qu'il avait déjà, et il était parti pour ça, pour les protéger, eux, pour protéger Sam, pour ne pas voir éclater leur famille, déjà si fragile… Et il n'avait jamais vu ça dans son fils, n'avait jamais vu à quel point il souffrait déjà de ce besoin, qui le dévorait probablement depuis toujours, comme un vide, un manque, quelque chose que leur mère aurait pu, aurait du remplir… Pire, il avait refusé de voir ce vide, de reconnaître son existence, alors que c'était si simple, si voyant...

Dean avait disparu il ne savait ou, sans donner de nouvelles. Il était peut être mort, il ne le reverrait peut être jamais. Et de la ou il était, John ne pouvait que lui souhaiter d'être heureux. De trouver la bas ce qu'il n'avait pu obtenir ici. Le bonheur, sous toutes ses formes…

Il s'était retrouvé seul avec Sam. Mais c'était trop tard, il ne pouvait plus, ne voulait plus être père, il ne savait plus comment faire… Il avait fait de son mieux, avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, et il avait vu Sam embrasser des filles à la lumière du jour, et caresser des garçons dans les ténèbres de la nuit, lorsqu'il pensait qu'il était trop ivre pour s'en apercevoir…

Le résultat était là : son propre fils avait peur de lui dire qui il aimait.

Et Sam était parti lui aussi, à l'université. Et il en était revenu avec des bleus, des morsures, des lacérations et des griffures. Et des hommes. Deux hommes. Parce que Sam aussi possédait ce creux, ce manque, ce puits sans fond qu'il avait renoncé à remplir, avant même avoir essayé…

Et puis Dean était miraculeusement revenu dans sa vie !

Un soir, alors qu'il était au bar d'Helen, à boire avec Bobby et à regarder Johanna flirter, comme tous les soirs, il avait vu à la télé un garçon trop maigre, aux yeux trop verts, aux traits trop enfantins pour son âge, sa maigreur, sans doute, et il était aux côtés d'un homme, un homme riche et puissant, à qui il n'aurait certainement pas confié son fils si il avait eu son mot à dire, mais il ne l'avait pas et ne l'avait jamais eu. Dean ne lui avait pas demandé son avis, ni sa permission pour partir…

Et il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux de revoir son fils, maigre, pâle, en mauvaise santé, visiblement, mais vivant ! Et il avait entendu son portable sonner et avait répondu, machinalement, à son second fils qui voulait aller voir son frère…

Et il avait laissé Bobby diriger la conversation, parce qu'il ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'écran, parce que c'était son fils et qu'il était bien vivant…

Et il avait entendu son fils dire que l'un d'entre eux devait aller le voir aussi vite que possible, mais il avait été retenu par son travail…

Et aujourd'hui, il attendait des nouvelles, des nouvelles qui auraient du venir le jour d'avant, et quelque part, il se rongeait les sangs, et quelque part, il n'était pas inquiet, son fils devait être en train de retrouver son frère...

Et lorsque son portable sonna, il ne fut pas capable de répondre, parce qu'il avait peur. Peur de la personne au bout du fil, peur de ce qu'il entendrait, peur qu'il y ait eu un problème, peur que quelque chose soit arrivé à l'un ou l'autre de ses fils, peur que quelque chose soit arrivé à ses deux fils, peur qu'ils ne se soient finalement pas entendus, et que Dean n'ait pas voulu revoir Sam…

Et il laissa Bobby décrocher, se prépara à écouter, mais Sam voulait lui parler, à lui et seulement à lui…

Alors il prit le portable et sortit. Il s'assit dehors sur la rambarde, devant l'Impala qu'il avait toujours gardé en état pour pouvoir un jour l'offrir à Dean. Il savait qu'il en prendrait soin, de cette Impala, ou Sam et lui avaient autrefois gravé leurs initiales dans le coffre, ou les légos que Dean avait mis dans la ventilation s'entendaient toujours lorsqu'il roulait, ou un petit soldat en plastique avec lequel Sam avait joué se trouvait toujours dans une petite poubelle de portière, à l'arrière...

Et il avait attendu, il avait attendu la voix de Sam, qui lui dirait enfin tout ce dont il avait peur et tout ce qu'il voulait savoir…

-Allo papa ?

-Sam ! Tu vas bien ?

Pourquoi lui demandait-il ça ? Pourquoi prononçait-il ça comme une banalité alors que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait savoir, et que Dean avait peut être refusé de le voir ?

-Ça va très bien papa, je suis chez Dean !

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il retenait son souffle, il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il le relâcha brusquement, comme sous le soulagement… Il y avait un sourire dans la voix de Sam. Il imaginait facilement son beau visage souriant, à côté de celui de son frère, heureux, lui aussi…

-C'est vrai ? Il va bien ?

-Oui. Enfin, maintenant, il va bien, même si il sort de l'hôpital…

-Pourquoi était-il à l'hôpital ?

-Eh bien…

Sam hésitait. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Sam n'hésitait presque jamais, même lorsqu'il risquait de blesser quelqu'un. Si il hésitait, c'est qu'il cherchait comment adoucir ses paroles, comment blesser le moins possible la personne à qui il parlait…

Mais John n'était pas stupide. Enfin si. Il avait été un très mauvais père parce qu'il était stupide. Alors maintenant, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était accepter ses fils comme ils étaient, parce qu'ils étaient la moitié de lui et la moitié de Mary. Et que, même si il lui avait fallu énormément de temps pour s'en apercevoir, ils étaient sa raison de vivre...

-Est ce que c'est à cause de ses penchants ?

Sam soupira dans le téléphone. Il savait, bien sûr qu'il savait. Il sortait de l'hôpital et Sam n'aurait pas laissé Dean s'en tirer sans lui expliquer pourquoi. Sans lui expliquer d'où venaient toutes les marques qu'il avait probablement sur le corps, sans lui expliquer pourquoi il était parti, de quoi il avait voulu le protéger… Protection qui avait été inutile, puisque Sam était comme lui…

-Il m'a dit qu'il t'avais laissé une lettre. Je ne m'étonne pas vraiment que tu ne m'en ai jamais parlé. Je suppose que comme lui, tu as voulu me protéger…

-Tu m'en veux ?

Il devait demander, il devait savoir, si il avait raté ça aussi, si il aurait pu, aurait du mieux faire…

-Non. Je pense qu'à ta place, j'aurais fait pareil, et que ça aurait été difficile à accepter autrefois. Maintenant, je comprends…

Il comprenait. John, lui, ne comprenait pas. Il avait essayé pourtant, il avait quitté Lawrence sous un faux prétexte une fois, il avait emporté la lettre de Dean, et il s'était rendu dans une grande ville, dans un donjon, avec l'intention d'y passer une nuit de souffrance… Il n'était pas gay, mais il avait entendu parler des dominatrices qui soumettaient les hommes…

Il était rapidement reparti, sans rien essayer. Ce genre d'amour n'était pas pour lui. La souffrance non plus. Il avait déjà assez souffert et souffrait encore, il ne pouvait pas comprendre…

Mais Sam n'avait pas répondu, et il devait savoir…

-Sam ? Est ce à cause de ses penchants ? Est ce à cause de ce Castiel ?

Sam soupira de nouveau, mais il lui sembla que ce n'était pas le même soupir. Il mit d'ailleurs un peu de temps à répondre…

-Oui, c'est à cause de lui…

Un homme avait fait souffrir son fils. De nombreux hommes avaient fait souffrir son fils. Lui le premier, puis, tous ceux avec qui il avait pu se battre, ce Max, qui lui avait fait prendre conscience de son étrangeté, et tous ceux qu'il y avait eu après, et dont il n'avait pas connaissance, à part ce Castiel…

-Il va bien maintenant ?

-Oui. Il vit chez Castiel.

Et maintenant, Dean vivait chez l'homme qui l'avait blessé, mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Cela faisait sept ans qu'il avait perdu le droit d'intervenir dans la vie de son fils. L'avait-il seulement déjà eu ? Dean l'avait-il déjà laissé faire ?

-Est ce qu'ils s'aiment ?

-Oui. Tu devrais les voir. Leur couple est peut être un peu étrange, je veux dire, autant que Gabriel, Lucifer et Moi. Mais ils sont beaux tous les deux, ils semblent très amoureux…

Qui était-il pour juger maintenant ? Ses deux fils avaient prit une voie qui lui était inconnue, ou il ne pouvait les suivre, et maintenant, il ne pouvait que les regarder de loin, et espérer qu'ils seraient heureux tous les deux…

-C'est bien.

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du téléphone. Sam était-il surprit ? Etait-il surprit de son manque de réaction, ou bien parce qu'il ne disait rien ?

-Papa, tu vas bien ?

Il s'apprêtait à répondre que bien sûr, il allait bien, qu'il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il aille mal, que c'était pour Dean et lui qu'il s'inquiétait, et puis quelque chose de froid et humide tomba sur sa main, qu'il avait posée sur son genou, et il s'aperçut qu'il pleurait.

-Ça va Sam, ça va…

Il entendit comme un bruit dans le téléphone et une sorte de petit cri. Il se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Et puis Sam revint.

-Papa ? Dean est la. Est ce que tu veux lui parler ?

-Je peux ?

-Dean dit que si tu veux, ça va.

Le voulait-il ? Oui, mais le pouvait-il ? Y était-il prêt ? Non. Il ne le serait jamais. Il ne serait jamais capable de dire à Dean à quel point il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été la pour lui quand il en avait besoin, de ne pas avoir vu sa souffrance, de ne pas avoir pu l'aider, il ne pourrait jamais s'excuser, parce que c'était trop tard. Parce que ça ne changerait rien. Mais ce serait peut être sa seule chance. Sa seule chance de parler de nouveau à son fils… Et Sam commençait à s'inquiéter. Dans quel état était Dean, à l'autre bout du fil, alors qu'il le faisait attendre. Une fois de plus, il devait le torturer...

-Papa ?

Il répondit. Il devait répondre. Il voulait répondre.

-Je suis la, Sam. Je veux bien parler à Dean.

-Tu es sur ?

Même son fils ne lui faisait pas confiance. Même son fils pensait qu'il ne devait peut être pas lui parler, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir…

-Oui, passe le moi…

-Bon. Mais je reste la.

Bien sûr. C'était normal. Sam avait toujours su calmer Dean et Dean calmer Sam. Ils avaient toujours été une moitié l'un de l'autre, comme deux faces d'une même pièce, et c'était lui, leur père, qui les avait séparés, parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de les aimer comme un père doit le faire…

Il entendit un bruit, comme un courant d'air, parce que Sam passait le téléphone, puis, au bout du fil, il y eut un silence…

-Papa, tu es là ?

Une petite voix, honteuse, brisée, écrasée sous le poids d'une émotion qu'elle n'aurait jamais du éprouver.

-Oui Dean, je suis là.

Et sa voix était pareille. Et il était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire à son fils disparu depuis sept ans, ce fils qu'il n'avait jamais vu grandir, ce fils qu'il aurait voulu voir grandir. Il y eut un nouveau silence à l'autre bout du fil, un sanglot aussi, et il sut que c'était à lui de parler, qu'il devait parler, où bien il perdrait son fils pour toujours…

-Est ce que tu va bien ?

Et au final, c'était la seule chose qu'il voulait savoir, parce que c'était la seule chose importante… Il y eut de nouveau un lourd sanglot dans le téléphone.

-Oui papa, je vais bien. Je vis avec Castiel. C'est le frère des compagnons de Sam…

Oui, ça il le savait. Il s'était renseigné après avoir vu le nom de « Novak » s'étaler sur la devanture d'un kiosque à journaux devant lequel il passait tous les jours, d'habitude sans regarder. Plusieurs couples de Novak, tous de la même famille. Pour des raisons inconnues, que des unions stériles. Des enfants adoptés, bien élevés, hauts placés dans la société…

Apparemment, la famille était moins parfaite qu'elle le laissait à penser, mais peu importait maintenant, ce n'était plus ses affaires, et ça ne l'avait jamais été...

Si ses deux fils pensaient trouver le bonheur avec des gens comme eux, il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils réussissent, mais il devait savoir, il devait l'entendre de sa bouche…

-Tu l'aimes ?

Il lui sembla que Dean retenait son souffle à travers le téléphone, et lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était plus dure…

-Oui je l'aime.

Un homme sûr de lui et fier.

-Et lui, est ce qu'il t'aimes ?

-Oui, il m'aime.

Tant mieux. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait souhaiter pour lui maintenant.

-C'est bien.

Il y eut un silence de l'autre côté du fil.

-Papa ?

Une voix moins dure, plus incertaine, comme si il n'était pas sur d'avoir bien entendu…

-Je t'aime Dean.

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, ne l'avait pas cherché, les mots étaient sortis sans même qu'il ne les pense. Il y eut un nouveau silence.

-Moi aussi papa.

C'était fini. Il n'avait rien à dire de plus. Dean allait raccrocher, il sentait qu'il allait raccrocher, mais il était prêt à n'importe quoi pour entendre un peu plus longtemps le son de sa voix, alors il le rappela…

-Dean ?

Nouveau silence.

-Oui ?

Un ton neutre cette fois. Comme si il ne savait plus quelle émotion ressentir, à quelle parole s'attendre…

-Je pourrais venir te voir ?

Encore un silence.

-Oui.

Il pourrait. Il pourrait revoir son fils. Entendre à nouveau sa voix, revoir son visage, ses yeux qu'il tenait de sa mère… Alors cette fois ci, il se sentit rassuré, il le laissa raccrocher. Dean voulait bien de lui dans sa vie, il voulait le revoir, au moins une dernière fois, avant de disparaître dans les bras de ce Castiel, comme Sam disparaissait dans ceux de Gabriel et Lucifer, il pourrait le revoir…

Il mit un moment à comprendre qu'il écoutait la tonalité depuis plusieurs minutes, comme si il attendait quelque chose de plus, et lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, il rangea son portable et sans chercher à se contrôler, tomba à genoux, laissa couler les larmes qui coulaient déjà silencieusement sur son visage pendant qu'il parlait à son fils…

Son fils disparu, fugueur, et qu'il allait revoir…

C'était des larmes de joie, et de culpabilité. D'amour et de tristesse mêlés. De soulagement et de colère. Parce qu'il allait revoir son fils. Mais que c'était lui qui l'avait fait partir…

Sam regarda son frère raccrocher le téléphone et le lui rendre, le visage baigné de larmes. Il avait voulu appeler leur père secrètement, dans sa chambre, pendant que Dean accueillait Castiel à la fin de sa journée de travail. Mais Dean n'était pas idiot, et Sam et lui ne s'étaient pas quittés depuis qu'il était arrivé. Alors Dean était venu le trouver à sa chambre, suivi par Castiel, et avait demandé à parler à leur père.

Sam lui avait tendu le téléphone et avait serré la main de son frère. Fort. Pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là, qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. Même si ces dernières années, ça n'avait pas été terrible…

Castiel était resté appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte. Ce n'était pas son rôle. Lui, il réconforterait Dean après, dans l'intimité de leur chambre…

Et lorsque Dean avait relevé vers lui ses yeux brillants de larmes et d'espoir, il avait compris instantanément ce qu'il lui demandait, et avait accepté de laisser venir leur père.

Et maintenant, Sam se retrouvait avec Dean dans ses bras et son T-shirt qui se trempait de larmes. Il ne savait plus ou commençaient celles de Dean et ou finissaient les siennes. Il savait juste que Gabriel et Lucifer venaient d'entrer dans la pièce, que Castiel se serrait contre Dean et ses deux frères contre lui…

Lorsque leur crise de larme fut passée, lorsque Dean et Sam n'eurent tout simplement plus assez d'énergie pour pleurer, et qu'ils ne purent rien faire d'autre que se serrer l'un contre l'autre, les trois hommes les laissèrent faire un moment encore, sans jamais les lâcher. Puis, lorsqu'il paru évident que les deux frères s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre, ils les séparèrent doucement. Gabriel et Lucifer se débarrassèrent de leurs chaussures à coups de pieds et mirent Sam au lit, se couchèrent contre lui tout habillés. Castiel emmena Dean à leur chambre, le déshabilla avec délicatesse et le mit au lit, le lâcha uniquement le temps de se dévêtir à la vitesse de l'éclair, et se coucha à ses côtés en le serrant contre lui.


	27. Chapter 27

Dean se réveilla doucement. Il lui semblait qu'une délicate caresse avait effleuré son visage.

Il revint à lui par paliers, reprenant peu à peu conscience… D'abord, ce fut le toucher, et il prit conscience de la chaleur de Castiel contre lui. Puis, ce fut l'odorat, et il sentit la délicate odeur d'orage qui avait bercé son sommeil. Ensuite, ce fut l'ouïe, et il entendit la respiration de son compagnon contre son oreille. Vint ensuite le goût, et il répondit tendrement aux lèvres qui se pressaient contre les siennes. Enfin, il ouvrit les yeux sur son amant qui semblait trèèèès réveillé ce matin…

-Tiens donc, tu ne te soucie plus de ma guérison ? Demanda-t-il, encore endormi, un sourire dans la voix.

Castiel l'embrassa dans le cou.

-Si, mais je n'en peux plus. Je me suis retenu tant que j'ai pu et aujourd'hui, je n'y arrive plus… Et puis je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai envie d'être gentil aujourd'hui…

Bien décidé à profiter de cette aubaine, Dean passa ses bras dans le dos de Castiel et l'embrassa de nouveau.

-Ne te prive surtout pas si tu as envie d'être gentil comme ça tous les matins.

Castiel sourit contre sa peau.

-J'ai dit aujourd'hui. Tu veux vraiment te retrouver dans la Salle de Jeux tous les matins à huit heures ? En plus, je risquerais d'être en retard…

Il mordilla la nuque de Dean, qui gémit.

-Tu t'en fous, c'est toi le patron…

Il le mordit cette fois, et prit un ton réprobateur.

-Arrête de parler, Dean…

Dean grogna en signe d'acceptation, et se tendit lorsque Castiel mordit durement l'un de ses tétons. Il n'était pas contre du sexe un peu plus soft de temps en temps, loin de là, ça lui permettait de se reposer après tout. Mais Castiel ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner le minimum syndical et ça lui convenait parfaitement…

Le jeune homme se mit à onduler contre Castiel alors qu'il suçait sa langue. Bien vite, son amant le débarrassa de son boxer. Lui, il avait dormi nu. Le contact de leur deux sexes l'un contre l'autre les électrisa, et leur baiser se fit plus sauvage. Dean se mit à haleter dans le baiser alors que Castiel empoignait durement leurs érections pour les masturber.

Leur baiser se fit un peu plus tendre et le mouvement de la main de l'homme d'affaire plus chaotique tandis qu'il se concentrait sur autre chose, tendant la main vers la table de chevet à l'aveugle pour en ouvrir le tiroir, écarter le godemichet, le cockring et le livre de Victor Hugo pour saisir la bouteille de lubrifiant.

Castiel l'ouvrit d'une poussée du pouce et lâcha un moment leurs sexes, sépara leurs lèvres, s'attira un gémissement mécontent, alors qu'il enduisait ses doigts de liquide. Il alla ensuite baiser la nuque de Dean, remonta dans son cou jusqu'à son visage et à sa bouche, pour recommencer à la piller de sa langue pendant qu'il introduisait son doigt d'un seul coup dans l'intimité de son compagnon. Dean se tendit brièvement sous le plaisir. Pour ce que Castiel en savait, il aurait très bien pu se passer de gel lubrifiant…

Il fit aller et venir son doigt deux ou trois fois, avant d'en insérer deux autres. Dean se cambra un peu plus longtemps, se détendant alors qu'il les faisait bouger. Ne perdant guère de temps à préparer son amant, Castiel, qui arrivait au bout de son contrôle, (ça lui arrivait souvent avec Dean…) se dépêcha de le pénétrer.

Dean cria et gémit de sentir enfin son compagnon à l'intérieur de lui. Cela faisait un certain temps maintenant, près de deux mois qu'il n'avait eu aucune expérience sexuelle. Il appréciait la gentillesse et la bienveillance de Castiel, mais le supplia de commencer à bouger. L'homme d'affaire ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et, sans lui laisser le temps de s'acclimater, commença à le pilonner.

Dean cria et gémit, fort, de sentir ce sexe qui le labourait. Il avait mal, mais peu comparé à ce qu'il avait déjà pu ressentir, et Castiel était plus tendre que n'importe quel homme avec qui il avait déjà pu coucher. Il ne cherchait pas à lui prouver qu'il était le plus fort, qu'il était meilleur que son voisin, ni qu'il était le Maître. Il le regardait, tout simplement, et dans ses yeux, Dean lisait tout son amour. Et il se mit à gémir encore plus, son estomac se remplissait de papillons, son cœur se gonflait de bonheur, parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, il était aimé, si fort, qu'il n'était pas sur d'en être digne, de le supporter…

Castiel, semblant presque deviner ses pensées, accéléra le rythme et l'embrassa, comme pour lui dire qu'il le méritait, qu'il méritait plus encore, et Dean jouit, submergé de ce bonheur idiot qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital, entraînant Castiel dans l'orgasme, Castiel qui, pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, le toisa avec une expression d'adoration totale…

Castiel se retira de lui et se lova contre lui. Dean l'enlaça et sourit. Il avait l'impression que c'était lui qui avait besoin d'amour là… Il l'embrassa encore et le retourna sur le dos. Est ce que, par le plus grand des hasards, son adorable sadique serait partant pour un second round ? Et peut être que, pour une fois, il pourrait se laisser faire lui aussi ?

Castiel, abandonné entre ses bras, se laissa pénétrer pour la première fois de sa vie. Dean l'avait d'abord remis d'attaque avec une fellation qui l'avait fait se tortiller entre les draps, et il avait du se faire violence pour ne pas le faire jouir dans sa bouche. Après, Dean l'avait préparé avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable et l'avait lentement pénétré, le masturbant pour faire passer la légère douleur. Castiel lui avait répondu avec un coup de reins qui avait failli le faire jouir. C'est que lui, pour le coup, il ne pénétrait pas souvent, et il manquait de se perdre dans cet océan de chaleur à chaque instant…

Fort heureusement, il s'était retenu, et avait commencé ses va et viens. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir un jour ce genre d'expressions sur le visage de Castiel. Jamais il n'aurait pensé le voir ainsi, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants, les lèvres entrouvertes sur un souffle haletant, les yeux à demi fermés sous le plaisir…

Il les avait fermés complètement au moment de jouir. Dean savait que son expression pendant l'orgasme resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire. Comme toutes les autres. Il était si beau lorsqu'il gémissait alors qu'il heurtait sa prostate…

Une fois leurs acrobaties terminées, Dean se retira et les deux hommes s'accordèrent un moment de répit, avant d'être finalement rappelés à l'ordre par leurs estomacs…

Stimulés à l'idée du délicieux petit déjeuner de Charlie qui les attendait, ils prirent une douche coquine, (enfin, Castiel se masturba devant Dean et s'occupa ensuite de lui avec son gant de toilette… ) et descendirent. Ils passèrent devant la chambre de Sam. Visiblement, eux n'avaient pas encore fini. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient trois aussi, plus on est de fous, plus on s'amuse…

Et Gabriel, vu les cris qu'il poussait, n'allait pas dire le contraire…

Sam et ses deux compagnons les rejoignirent une bonne heure plus tard, et ils les trouvèrent enlacés sur le grand canapé, à lézarder devant la télé. Enfin, à se bécoter devant la télé. Les trois hommes doutaient que l'un d'entre eux trouve un quelconque intérêt au pseudo-débat politico-littéraire qui était en train de se jouer, sur l'importance des pieds dans un livre appelé « Madame Bovary », apparemment un classique d'un auteur français appelé Gustave Flaubert… (Véridique, c'était le sujet d'un de mes cours de français en seconde =D)

D'un commun accord, il passèrent la journée ensemble, permettant aux deux frères de rattraper un peu du temps perdu, et à tous de faire connaissance avec les membres de la famille qu'il n'avaient pas encore rencontrés. La journée se passa dans une ambiance étrange, entre les blagues scabreuses et stupides de Gabriel, et celles, carrément glauques, de Lucifer. Castiel tempérait le tout avec un détachement clinique et les deux frères observaient les choses et notaient les informations qui leur manquaient sur le compagnon de l'autre avec un air amusé…

Le soir, ils se séparèrent et partirent dormir (et plus si affinités) chacun de leur côté. Il avait été convenu qu'ils passeraient la journée du lendemain séparés. Sam, en bon étudiant avide de connaissances, voulait visiter Seattle, et, arguait-il, il serait dommage de rester ici sans rien voir alors qu'il y avait sans doute tant à faire dehors.

Lucifer, pouvant difficilement dire qu'il ne connaissait pas les lieux, se proposa pour servir de guide. Après tout, Gabriel et lui connaissaient des endroits très intéressants…

A la fin de la semaine, Sam partit, non sans avoir demandé à Dean le numéro du portable tout neuf que lui avait acheté Castiel, afin qu'il ne risque plus de tomber sur un ancien client ou dealer. Parce que Dean était, selon ses dires, « à lui et rien qu'à lui. » Non sans lui avoir non plus soutiré la promesse de l'appeler souvent et de lui donner des nouvelles. Leur père n'avait appelé qu'une seule autre fois, pour prévoir une date pour sa visite. Il avait été prévu qu'il viendrait dès qu'il le pourrait, c'est à dire dès que le travail au garage le lui permettrait. Probablement en début de semaine prochaine.

Sam, quant à lui, repartait avec Gabriel et Lucifer pour les présenter à leur père. Il allait sans dire que les deux hommes avaient interdiction de faire des blagues et que, côté sexe, ils se limiteraient au moins folklorique...


	28. Chapter 28

Dean ne tenait plus. Si il ne jouissait pas maintenant, il allait s'évanouir… Mais il ne voulait pas cesser son ouvrage…

Haletant, il suçait Castiel avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il ne portait que le shorty en cuir qu'il avait revêtu lors de leur première séance de jeu. Les mains menottées dans le dos, il avait un vibromasseur dans le cul dont Castiel avait progressivement augmenté la vitesse jusqu'au maximum. Le shorty, spécialement conçu pour ce genre de situations, était atrocement serré et empêchait son érection de s'épanouir. Pourtant, il n'allait plus tenir longtemps…

-C'est bien… Souffla Castiel en lui appuyant doucement sur la tête.

Dean le prit encore plus profondément. Castiel gémit.

-Bon chien…

Castiel se tendit en gémissant alors qu'il éjaculait au fond de sa gorge. Il le tira par les cheveux pour le forcer à relever la tête. Dean, haletant de plaisir et de douleur, le regard lointain et légèrement embrumé, un filet blanc coulant de sa bouche, lui lança un regard implorant. Ses poignets étaient rouges, légèrement meurtris des mouvements compulsifs que faisaient ses bras dans leurs tentatives désespérées de le soulager. Castiel lui fit un petit sourire, et se pencha sur lui pour lécher le filet de sperme qui avait coulé de ses lèvres.

-Tu as été bien dressé…

Castiel, assit sur une chaise au milieu de la pièce, encore tout habillé alors que Dean était presque nu, tendit le bras derrière lui pour atteindre une petite commode. Il farfouilla dans le tiroir du haut, et en sortit un objet que Dean ne vit pas. Castiel se pencha sur lui et glissa une main dans son caleçon. Dean gémit en sentant la froideur du métal qui se refermait autour de sa verge. Un cockring…

Dean gémit de douleur, de plaisir et de frustration mêlés. Il allait vraiment finir par y passer…

Castiel le fit se relever, et sourit en constatant qu'il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Il le soutint et l'aida à retirer le shorty, avant de l'asseoir sur ses genoux. Rapidement, il introduisit deux doigts à peine lubrifiés dans son intimité. Il ne se contenta que de quelques mouvements, Dean n'avait pas besoin de plus. Il le souleva et l'abaissa sur son sexe de nouveau érigé.

Dean n'était guère plus qu'une poupée de chiffon entre ses bras. Ses muscles étaient ramollis par la douleur et le plaisir, il le manipulait à sa guise. Il l'abaissa aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait sur son son sexe et Dean ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que gémir…

Son érection durait depuis trop longtemps, la douleur monopolisait ses pensées, se disputant la place avec le plaisir, qu'il n'arrivait plus à différencier. Dean gémissait et criait, un grand sourire sur le visage alors qu'un filet de salive coulait de sa bouche. Il cria et se cambra violemment en arrière, manquant de déséquilibrer Castiel, alors qu'il retirait brutalement le cockring...

La semence de Dean alla s'écraser sur sa chemise blanche alors qu'il se crispait et le remplissait de la sienne. Oui vraiment, rien ne valait une bonne séance de jeu lorsqu'il rentrait d'une journée énervante au boulot, où, en l'occurrence, pour débuter une journée de vacances…

Il ramena Dean contre lui et le libéra des menottes. Le jeune homme gisait, amorphe contre lui. Avec un sourire, il le prit dans ses bras comme un koala, réajusta son pantalon, et le porta jusqu'à leur chambre. Lenore le vit et rougit, Castiel lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait aller faire son travail…

Il resta auprès de Dean pendant qu'il s'endormait pour une petite demie-heure. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il l'entraîna dans une agréable douche à deux qui les laissa tous les deux pantelants. Ils prirent ensuite leur petit déjeuner et Dean partit rejoindre Ash, qui le charria sur son état de fatigue avancé à dix heures du matin.

Le père de Dean arrivait aujourd'hui. Pour l'occasion, Castiel avait prit quelques jours de congés. Ses employés étaient plutôt empotés, il se demandait quelle énormité il aurait à rattraper lorsqu'il reviendrait à la fin de la semaine, mais Castiel savait quel dégâts ce genre de rencontre pouvait faire sur une personne aussi fragile que Dean. Ses propres parents étaient passés au court de la semaine, sans l'en avertir, et ils n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux, après avoir discuté avec un semblant de courtoisie, que de demander à Dean combien il accepterait pour le quitter.

Dean avait, d'après les dires d'Uriel, étonnement bien géré. Chuck et Naomi l'avaient d'abord amadoué en faisant gentiment connaissance, pour obtenir des détails sur lui, sur le milieu d'où il venait, sur l'incident qui l'avait conduit à l'hôpital et leur intimité de jeune couple avant de balancer cette bombe. Ils disposaient maintenant d'assez d'informations sur Dean pour lui nuire.

Mais Dean était, d'après ce qu'Uriel lui avait dit qu'il avait dit, amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie. Pour la première fois, il avait quelqu'un qu'il ne voulait pas perdre, et qui n'était pas de sa famille. Uriel, qui observait la scène du coin de l'œil, avait vu son oncle et sa tante reculer devant le regard de pure haine que leur avait adressé le garçon. Dean avait apparemment répondu d'un ton glacial qu'il l'aimait et ne le quitterait pas pour tout l'or du monde, à moins que ce ne soit son souhait, et l'avait ensuite appelé pour qu'il raccompagne « Monsieur et Madame Novak à la porte ».

Ses parents, pardon, Chuck et Naomi, avaient apparemment regardé son cousin d'un air scandalisé, et n'en avaient pas cru leurs oreilles lorsqu'Uriel avait répondu « tout de suite, Monsieur ».

Uriel n'appelait jamais Dean « Monsieur ». Il l'appelait Dean, ou « gamin », il jouait à la console ou aux cartes avec lui, et ils mangeaient la plupart du temps ensemble. Il n'était plus maintenant « le garde du corps de Castiel » mais « le cousin et garde du corps de Castiel ». Il faisait partie de la famille, et y acceptait Dean…

Même Uriel le traitait avec respect.

Il avait alors presque poussé son oncle et sa tante vers l'ascenseur, qui s'était ouvert sur Castiel. Uriel l'avait prévenu, il avait tout plaqué dès qu'il avait pu !

Il avait toisé ses parents avec un regard meurtrier, leur avait demandé d'un ton acide de bien vouloir prévenir de leur venue lorsqu'il souhaiteraient importuner son compagnon, ainsi il pourrait être là et veiller à ce qu'aucun mal ne lui soit fait, physiquement ou moralement…

La dessus, l'ascenseur privé, qui était étrangement redescendu, était remonté avec Lucifer, qui « avait vu la voiture des vieux devant l'immeuble et s'était dit qu'ils risquaient de faire du dégât » et qui avait de toute façon prévu de passer pour « dire à Dean qu'il avait le bonjour de son frère, de Gabriel, de Anna et de Balthazar, et que Sam avait donné son numéro à leur père, et qu'il amenait des choux à la crème à manger avec son beau frère pour faire passer la nouvelle pendant qu'il le pourrirait à Soulcalibur III ». Ça les avait achevés, bizarrement…

C'est qu'au final, ils étaient presque les seuls à ne pas connaître et accepter leur beau fils…

John arriva alors qu'ils terminaient de manger. Un vigile prévint Uriel par talkie-walkie qu'un certain John Winchester cherchait à monter.

Heureusement, Uriel avait prévenu les matons de la venue du personnage, et il avait aussitôt été prévenu, dès qu'un « homme louche avec un vieux jean tâché de cambouis, une chemise à carreau et un vieux manteau » avait fait son apparition dans le hall toujours immaculé…

Il dit au vigile de le conduire vers l'ascenseur privé et de le faire monter.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'ascenseur se mettait en mouvement. Dean déglutit difficilement alors qu'il attendait avec Castiel devant la porte. Castiel le prit par l'épaule et le serra doucement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là, et qu'il ne le lâcherait pas.

Il se doutait de ce que Dean pouvait ressentir. L'appréhension. La peur. La honte. La tristesse. La joie…

Tant d'émotions contradictoires à la fois.

La montée de l'ascenseur leur parut durer des heures, et Dean sursauta lorsque le signal sonore indiqua qu'il était enfin arrivé. Et les deux portes s'écartèrent pour s'ouvrir sur le terrible John Winchester, que Dean avait tant craint et aimé.

John Winchester qui n'était finalement qu'un petit homme, d'une taille certes respectable, mais à la silhouette courbée, comme accablée par le remord et la culpabilité. Ses yeux cernés et injectés de sang montraient qu'il comblait probablement ses heures d'insomnie avec de la bière ces derniers temps…

Il releva d'abord les sur Castiel, puis, comme s'apercevant que cette personne au port si fier, aux cheveux si noirs et aux yeux si bleus ne pouvait pas être son fils, les baissa vers la personne à ses côtés. Un garçon un peut plus petit, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts, les même que sa mère…

-Dean ? Demanda-t-il d'un air abasourdi.

-Papa… Répondit Dean d'une voix nouée.

John s'avança, hésitant dans l'appartement, le regard rivé sur son fils. Il s'arrêta devant lui, comme si il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait le droit de faire ou pas. Il eut un léger mouvement, il leva légèrement les bras…

Et Dean s'y jeta.

Alors enfin il s'autorisa à les refermer sur son fils, ce fils qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis sept ans, et qu'il retrouvait enfin.

-Papa… Dit Dean d'une voix larmoyante, étouffée contre son épaule.

-Dean… Répondit-il, d'un ton lointain, comme si il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Dean, dit-il une seconde fois.

Puis :

-Je suis là… Je suis là…

Et il entendit un sanglot, sentit les épaules de son fils être soulevées par des soubresauts, et ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il pleurait lui même, pas avant qu'une larme ne coule sur le bord de sa lèvre et ne répande sa saveur salée sur sa langue…

Castiel et Uriel les regardaient sans rien dire, chacun de leur côté. Uriel, fidèle au poste depuis l'interruption de la pause déjeuner, attendait debout prêt de l'ascenseur, au cas ou l'un de ses maître voudrait s'en aller, et Castiel attendait, à quelques mètres des deux hommes, que vienne pour lui le temps de se présenter.

Enfin, le père et le fils se séparèrent, et tentèrent vainement d'essuyer leurs larmes alors qu'elles continuaient à couler. John regarda autour de lui d'un air perdu, mal à l'aise au milieu de tout ce luxe, et son regard s'arrêta sur le comptoir de la cuisine américaine ou gisaient encore les restes d'un repas tout juste consommé.

-Vous étiez en train de manger ? Je suis désolé…

Une banalité. Quelque chose à dire pour reprendre le contrôle.

-Ce n'est rien. Nous avions fini. Je suis Castiel Novak, dit Castiel en tendant la main.

John regarda sa main un instant, puis la serra.

-J'ai entendu parler de vous.

Bien sûr. Tout le monde avait plus ou moins entendu parler de lui. Restait à savoir quel genre d'informations avait pu parvenir au fin fond du Kansas, chez un homme qui ne trouvait aucun intérêt à ce qui se passait à Seattle…

-Sam m'a dit que vous étiez quelqu'un de bien…

Sam, c'était vrai. Mais maintenant, il devait se faire une idée lui-même…

-J'en suis flatté. Mes frères sont des gens bien eux aussi, rassurez-vous…

John hocha la tête, toujours un peu perdu, une main sur l'épaule de Dean, qu'il n'arrivait pas à lâcher, comme si il avait peur de le perdre à nouveau.

-C'est ce qu'il m'a semblé. Même si ils semblent… Particuliers…

Castiel se permit un léger sourire. Qu'est ce que ses frères avaient bien pu faire encore ? Il se doutait que Sam avait du fixer des limites, mais Gabriel, comme Lucifer, mettaient toujours un point d'honneur à ne rien faire de ce qu'on leur disait…

-Ils le sont. Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs, peut être voulez-vous vous asseoir ? Désirez-vous boire ou manger quelque chose ?

John hocha légèrement la tête.

-C'est vrai que je n'ai pas encore mangé, je n'ai pas pu…

Castiel acquiesça. Il était logique que l'émotion lui ait coupé l'appétit après tout. Il reporta son regard sur son beau-père. Il avançait prudemment, comme si il avait peur de salir les lieux par sa présence. Il se sentait gêné, presque honteux d'évoluer au milieu de tout ce luxe, et rougit lorsque Charlie lui servit une portion de lasagnes à la bolognaise en souriant.

Dean et Castiel prirent leur dessert pendant que John mangeait. Castiel fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'Uriel était toujours au garde à vous à côté de l'ascenseur, et l'invita d'un signe à venir les rejoindre. Uriel secoua la tête. Il prendrait sa part de tarte aux poires avec Charlie et Lenore, lorsque les maîtres et leur invité auraient terminé de manger… Castiel haussa les épaules. Après tout, il faisait comme il voulait…

Lorsque tout le monde eût terminé de manger, le silence menaça de s'éterniser. Castiel présenta alors à John son cousin et garde du corps, ainsi que ses deux employées de maison, afin qu'il ne s'étonne pas de les voir circuler. John hocha la tête et posa ses affaires dans la chambre que Castiel lui indiqua, l'ancienne chambre de Dean. Il sembla abasourdi par le luxe et encore plus mal à l'aise…

Il rougit lorsque Castiel lui fit visiter l'appartement et qu'ils passèrent devant « sa chambre et celle de Dean » et « la chambre des filles ». Il évita délibérément la Salle de Jeux, mais montra à John la salle télé, la salle de sport et la piscine, dont il pourrait bien sûr profiter.

Lorsque John répondit que c'était gentil, mais qu'il n'avait pas de maillot de bain, il lui dit qu'il lui suffirait de demander, et que Uriel le conduirait à un magasin. Dean renchérit en disant que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas sorti d'ici. John fronça les sourcils et voulut demander pourquoi, mais Dean le devança en disant qu'il lui expliquerait bientôt ça…

Une fois la visite terminée, Castiel soupira. Maintenant, il était plus ou moins à court d'idées, il ne savait plus quoi faire pour retarder la conversation qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver. Cette fameuse conversation que personne n'a envie d'avoir, mais qui est nécessaire si l'on veut continuer à vivre ensemble...

Dean poussa un soupir. Il n'était pas idiot, lui aussi se doutait que cette conversation devrait avoir lieu. Simplement, il aurait aimé profiter de son père un peu plus longtemps…

Il adressa un regard à Castiel qui comprit le message et le laissa partir. Dean prit le bras de son père et le ramena à sa chambre. Son père n'avait pas encore défait ses affaires. Parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps, mais aussi parce que, selon ce qu'il entendrait, il pourrait décider de partir…

Dean ne le souhaitait pas. Il voulait que son père reste là, au moins les quelques jours convenus. Quelques jours, c'était si peu pour rattraper sept ans. Tout ce temps perdu…

Avec Sam, ce serait plus facile. Leurs compagnons étaient de la même famille, ils se verraient souvent. Mais avec son père…

Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il voudrait le garder dans sa vie…

John frissonna. Même si il refusait de se l'avouer, il avait un peu peur de ce qu'il pouvait entendre.

Sam avait refusé de lui dire quoi que ce soit sur son frère, à part le fait qu'il allait bien et qu'il était en couple avec Castiel. Le reste il devait, selon lui, l'entendre de la bouche de Dean. Ce qu'il y avait à entendre était donc si terrible ?

Dean s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, et invita son père à le rejoindre. John s'assit à côté de lui et s'adossa au mur. Vu l'air honteux et presque terrorisé de son fils, il se dit que ce n'était sans doute pas si mal d'avoir quelque chose pour le soutenir… Qu'allait-il entendre ? Qu'est ce que Dean allait lui dire ? Qu'avait-il fait pendant ces sept ans ?

Quelque part, il se doutait de la réponse. Son fils était parti à quinze ans, seul, terrorisé par sa sexualité, et avec seulement cinquante dollars en poche, ses propres économies, celles qu'il s'était faites en travaillant chez Bobby…

Il refusait juste d'admettre que cela pouvait être vrai…

Il reporta son regard vers Dean, qui venait de secouer la tête brusquement, comme pour se donner du courage. Il semblait avoir prit une décision…

-Alors, comment vont Bobby et Helen ?

John hocha légèrement la tête. Il était toujours plus facile d'éviter le sujet en commençant par quelque chose de commun.

-Bien. Tu leurs manques. Ils s'inquiètent pour toi.

-Je sais. Sam a dit la même chose…

Le silence retomba un moment.

-Et toi, comment tu vas ? Demanda Dean d'une petite voix.

Au début, John ne sut pas quoi répondre. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? « Bien, autant que peut aller un père que le fils a fuit il y a sept ans ? »…

-Bien, répondit John. Ça va. Je crois. Les affaires ont bien marché au garage pour ce mois. Bobby et Helen sont contents, ils vont enfin pouvoir refaire leur chambre… Il pleut à l'intérieur depuis le gros orage qu'on a eut il y a trois mois…

Dean se permit un sourire. Il imaginait bien la scène, entre Bobby qui se plaignait de l'humidité pour ses rhumatismes, et Helen qui l'embrassait en lui tendant une bière pour le consoler. Bobby aime bien râler. Parce qu'il sait que quand il le fait, sa femme vient le cajoler…

-Et Jo ?

-Elle a fait des études de littérature, mais finalement, elle est revenue travailler au bar. Elle dit qu'elle n'a suivi ce diplôme que parce que ses parents la tannaient pour ça et que maintenant qu'elle l'à, elle peut en faire ce qu'elle veut, même rien du tout...

Dean sourit de nouveau. Ça lui ressemblait bien ça…

-Et… Sam ne m'en a pas parlé, mais est ce que tu t'es trouvé une copine ?

John grimaça.

-Non. C'est le calme plat. Rien de plus que ce que j'avais déjà quand tu étais la…

Des filles faciles et de l'alcool…

Le silence retomba de nouveau. Un moment assez long. Et finalement, John demanda :

-Et toi ?

Dean poussa un soupir. Fait chier…

-Ça va… Comme tu vois, je vis avec Castiel. Je ne manque de rien, et même si ses parents pensent clairement que je suis avec lui pour son argent, je l'aime…

John hocha la tête.

-Tu as l'air d'aller bien.

Pendant ces quelques semaines, Dean s'était sérieusement remplumé et de beaux muscles avaient maintenant fait leur apparition sous sa peau. Ils étaient légers, mais présents, et il pouvait enfin être à peu près fier de son corps et se sentir désirable. Bien sûr, il était loin d'avoir la carrure de Sam, mais il avait au moins quelques abdos, et une ombre de pectoraux. Il avait commencé avec Ash les sports de combat, et là, il avait compris comment ce freluquet pouvait prétendre être prof de sport…

Mais John évitait le plus important. A quoi cela servait-il de faire exprès d'ignorer les cicatrices qui se voyaient partout sur ses bras et dans le col de ton T-shirt à manches courtes ?

John y jeta d'ailleurs un coup d'œil un instant et tout de suite après, regarda ailleurs.

-Ça n'a pas du être facile…

Dean poussa un long soupir. Ok, il en avait marre. Si ils continuaient comme ça, ils y seraient encore dans un mois, sans que l'un n'ait dit ce que l'autre voulait savoir… Alors il se lança…

-Quand je suis parti, j'étais tout seul et complètement paumé. Je recherchais le plaisir autant que la douleur, alors j'ai commencé à me prostituer… J'ai réussi à venir plus ou moins en stop jusqu'ici, et j'ai travaillé dans un donjon pendant un temps… Mais je suis vite parti. J'ai commencé à me droguer, parce que je voulais essayer et que je ne sentais pas la faim ni le froid quand j'étais shooté… Un jour, alors que je planais, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que j'étais au milieu de la route. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Castiel… Sam t'as parlé de lui, n'est ce pas ?

John hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Sa gorge était nouée. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement, alors que son fils venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait quitté le domicile familial pour se droguer et se prostituer ? Dean reprit…

Pour Castiel, Sam en avait dit assez. Il avait rencontré les deux hommes avec qui il partageait sa vie, et ils avaient sous entendu assez de choses pour qu'il comprenne que ce Castiel était pareil…

-Castiel a payé mes frais médicaux, et une cure de désintox. Il m'a en quelque sorte recueilli chez lui et je suis devenu son… Soumis…

Il ne pouvait pas dire chien, si ?

-Un jour, ça a mal tourné et je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital à nouveau. Mais entre-temps il était tombé amoureux de moi, et la suite, tu la connais…

John hocha la tête de nouveau. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi répondre… Et puis finalement, il se dit qu'il devait réagir et demanda la première chose qui lui passa par la tête…

-Tes cicatrices sont de lui ?

Dean réfléchit un moment, comme hésitant sur ce qu'il devait répondre…

-Oui et non. En fait, j'avais déjà beaucoup de cicatrices quand je suis arrivé chez lui, à cause de mon travail dans le donjon. Mais au fur et à mesure, il les a remplacées par les siennes…

C'était vrai. D'abord, il avait fait les cicatrices sur son torse avec le scalpel, puis toutes celles sur l'arrière de son corps à grands coups de Chat-à-neuf-Queues. Il lui restait peut être encore deux-trois cicatrices sur le devant des jambes, mais elles étaient négligeables…

-Je peux voir ? Demanda John d'une petite voix.

Dean hésita un instant, mais après tout, il lui devait bien ça. Il était son père, il avait le droit de savoir… Il se leva et enleva ses vêtements, restant en caleçon devant John, qui le détailla de haut en bas. Les brûlures de cigarette sur son torse étaient invisibles maintenant, cachées par les coups de scalpel qui les avaient recouvertes…

Il pivota sur ses pieds et se plaça dos à John. Il l'entendit déglutir. Tout son dos et ses cuisses n'étaient plus qu'une cicatrice géante. Rosâtre, à vif, certains endroits plus meurtris que d'autres à cause du tapis de musculation de Ash qui se collait à son dos à cause de la sueur… Castiel et lui n'en avaient pas reparlé, mais Dean savait qu'il était satisfait. Et lui aussi quelque part…

Il sentit la main calleuse de son père qui effleurait sa peau un instant, mais John la retira vivement, comme si il s'était brûlé.

-C'est lui qui t'as fait ça ? C'est ce qui t'as envoyé à l'hôpital ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

Dean haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. D'après ce qu'il a dit, il m'aimait déjà à ce moment là, et les sentiments qu'il éprouvait lui donnaient la sensation de perdre le contrôle…

John fronça les sourcils.

-Et alors ?

Dean haussa les épaules de nouveau.

-Castiel est quelqu'un qui domine énormément, c'est dans sa nature… Je crois que perdre le contrôle lui a fait peur, il s'est senti menacé…

Les sourcils de John restèrent froncés.

-Ce n'est pas un animal…

Dean soupira.

-Non ce n'en est pas un, mais on réagit tous différemment… Moi aussi j'ai réagi comme ça quelque part, je me suis enfui après tout…

Le silence retomba, et puis John reprit la parole.

-J'ai essayé tu sais, de comprendre ta façon de penser… Je suis allé dans un donjon une fois mais… Je n'ai pas pu…

Dean en était abasourdi. Son père avait été triste et perdu au point de tenter de le comprendre entre les bras d'une dominatrice ? Bon sang, mais quel mauvais fils il avait pu être.. !

John resta silencieux. Il avait besoin de temps pour digérer tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et Dean sembla le comprendre.

-Je vais te laisser un peu, dit-il en se rhabillant. N'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as encore des questions.

Il s'en alla et laissa son père seul. Il alla rejoindre Castiel qui faisait semblant de ne pas inquiéter en regardant la télé et se lova dans ses bras. Castiel l'y accueillit sans un mot et Dean se permit un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, il avait parlé. Maintenant, la balle était dans le camps de son père…

John resta quelques jours. Il semblait constamment sur ses gardes, comme un chien qui se méfie de celui qui lance son os… Il paraissait étudier son fils et son compagnon sous tous les angles. C'était un peu agaçant d'ailleurs. Dean savait qu'il avait parlé à Castiel et Castiel savait qu'il avait parlé à Dean.

A la fin, il sembla conclure qu'il pouvait laisser son fils entre les mains de l'homme d'affaires et décréta qu'il allait s'en aller. Après tout, Dean semblait aimé, et heureux. Il lui avait montré, avec la permission de Castiel, ce qui se cachait derrière la Porte Noire (ndla: le Mordor^^) et il avait détaillé la pièce un long moment. Il avait demandé à voir ce qui avait blessé Dean et, le Chat-à-Neuf-Queues étant à la poubelle, il avait du se contenter d'une description, mais Castiel avait sorti le scalpel, des menottes, un vibromasseur et un cockring…

John en avait presque grimacé de dégoût mais Dean semblait trouver auprès de Castiel l'équilibre qui lui manquait et Castiel semblait lui aussi bien accroché. Après tout, Dean était le premier soumis qu'il avait présenté au public, et il l'avait présenté comme étant son compagnon…

Les tabloïds ne parlaient plus maintenant que du mystérieux jeune homme qui se tenait aux côtés de Castiel Novak et spéculaient sur son identité. Mais Dean était bien caché… Et lorsqu'il était sorti un peu avec Sam, Uriel lui avait fait porter des vêtements passe-partout et des lunettes de soleil, pas si incongrues en cet été. Par ailleurs, qui irait penser que le petit ami de Castiel Novak est un gamin des rues débarqué tout droit du Kansas, avec son accent, son franc parler et ses manières de camionneur, que maintenant qu'il était stable et non soumis à un quelconque maître, Dean commençait à retrouver ?

Alors John avait fait promettre à Dean de donner des nouvelles et de passer les voir lui et Bobby de temps en temps. Dean avait promit et John était parti. Sam devait revenir la semaine d'après pour le week-end, avec Gabriel. Ils avaient prévu de voir Lucifer et, maintenant que Dean était là, ils passeraient dire bonjour à Castiel et Uriel aussi…

* * *

Dernier chapitre la semaine prochaine^^


	29. Chapter 29

Il devait être aux alentours de trois heures du matin, et Dean se demandait encore comment ça avait pu dégénérer autant…

Pas que ça ait mal tourné, loin de la…

Il était juste en train de se faire enculer par son petit frère pendant que Castiel lui faisait une fellation de tous les diables, alors que Lucifer baisait sa bouche, et que Gabriel donnait le rythme à Sam…

Quelle merveilleuse soirée !

Pourtant, elle avait commencé normalement…

Des retrouvailles, des embrassades, des rires, des blagues…

Un dîner au restaurant.

Une sortie en boite…

Dean supposait que c'était à partir de là que ça avait commencé à partir en sucette…

Le Night-Club appartenant (d'une manière tout à fait fortuite) à Gabriel, -si, si, ça devait être pour ça que la plupart des cocktails étaient à base de bonbons-, c'était open bar pour tout le monde, et Dean et Sam, même si ils tenaient tous les deux plutôt bien l'alcool, devaient probablement avoir bu plus que leur compte…

Cas', Lucy et Gabe aussi d'ailleurs…

Uriel était venu les chercher vers une heure et demie. Exceptionnellement dans une limousine, et Dean devait reconnaître que c'était quand même vachement plus pratique. Lucifer et Gabriel avaient commencé à tripoter Sam dans la voiture et l'avaient carrément poussé vers Dean. Dean avait relevé les yeux vers Castiel qui lui avait donné l'autorisation d'aller tripoter son petit frère avec un regard intéressé.

Les deux frères avaient donc commencé à se rouler une pelle monumentale, pendant que pleins de mains pleines de doigts tripatouillaient les deux garçons. Vraisemblablement, elles appartenaient à leurs copains respectifs, mais personne n'était à l'abri d'un égarement après tout…

Deux-trois minutes de tripotage plus tard et Dean et Sam se frottaient l'un contre l'autre en se faisant doigter et branler par ils ne savaient pas trop qui...

Une fois arrivée à la « Tour Novak », Uriel frappa poliment de son doigt contre la vitre teintée qui séparait l'espace passager de l'espace conducteur. Les mains se retirèrent au grand dam de ceux qu'elles tripotaient, et tous se dirigèrent d'un pas plus ou moins pressé et assuré vers l'ascenseur, pendant que Uriel allait respectueusement garer la voiture en ricanant. C'était vraiment dommage que Balthazar soit de garde...

Une fois arrivés en haut, ils s'étaient dirigés vers le premier lit disponible (celui de Sam, Gabriel et Lucifer), et avaient recommencé leur petite orgie…

Dean ne savait plus trop à quel moment l'énorme bite de Sam s'était retrouvée dans son cul, mais putain, elle valait bien ses caleçons « Saxx » à plus de 20 dollars pièce. (Marque de caleçon réputée pour les grosses bites et que porterait Jared Padalecki, (même si leur gamme commence au "very small" si si, j'me suis renseignée xD) ndla^^) Les gémissements de Sam étaient absolument indécents, Castiel n'allait pas tarder à l'achever, et Lucifer lui laissait à peine assez de temps pour respirer correctement…

Autant dire qu'il était frais comme un gardon le lendemain. Juste assez pour recommencer…

Il espérait cependant que ça ne durerait pas tout le week-end (ou peut être que si?) parce que le lundi suivant, il devait commencer à travailler dans le seul garage spécialisé dans les motos et voitures anciennes de Seattle. Si il se prenait une sciatique à cause de l'un ou l'autre de ses compagnons alors qu'il devait aller voir ce qu'une vieille porsche ou chevrolet avait sous le capot, ça allait être marrant… Et ne parlons même pas de l'énergie qu'il fallait pour déplacer une authentique Harley Davidson…

Il espérait aussi garder un peu d'énergie pour affronter Bobby, Helen et Jo le week-end suivant. Concernant Sam, il aurait à la fin de l'année fini ses études. Un cabinet d'avocat de Seattle désirait d'ores et déjà le recruter, et la fac de la ville recrutait un professeur de droit dans un hasard hasardeux…

Gabriel commençait à se lasser de la Californie, le climat plus humide de Seattle offrait des perspectives autrement plus intéressantes ces derniers temps…

Pour quatre beaux garçons, il acceptait volontiers de se mouiller un peu (beaucoup) plus!

* * *

Dean laissa échapper un gémissement. Un nouveau coup de cravache le remit à sa place.

Un bâillon de plastique troué pour laisser passer l'air dans la bouche, des liens de cuir tout autour du corps, les mains dans le dos attachées aux chevilles alors qu'il était suspendu au plafond, seul son sexe était libre. Avec un cockring sous le gland pour retarder encore plus douloureusement son éjaculation, Castiel ne cessait de lui tourner autour, fouettant sa verge tendue à coups de cravache.

Dean n'en pouvait plus, et fort heureusement, Castiel non plus. Bientôt, il le fit descendre à sa hauteur et baisa sa bouche avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il regarda Castiel qui se masturbait devant lui et hurla lorsqu'il le pénétra rudement. Ses coups de reins étaient rapides, violents et chaotiques, mais ils ravissaient jusqu'à la plus insignifiante de ses terminaisons nerveuse. Lorsque Castiel lui enleva le cockring, Dean jouit avec une simple caresse...

Leur public semblait satisfait. Plus particulièrement Sam, qui semblait à deux doigts de s'endormir dans les bras de ses deux amants, qui s'embrassèrent avec sauvagerie, avant de lâchement l'abandonner. Sam se réveilla en voyant Gabriel se laisser attacher sur le cheval de bois. Qui avait donné des idées à qui? Cela importait peu: ils n'avaient pas fini...

FIN

Vala c'est fini! Vous en avez pensé quoi? :D

Tout à fait différent, **il y a deux ou trois auteures qui m'ont demandé d'être leur béta, en utilisant les reviews de cette histoire pour me contacter, mais comme personne ne s'est re-manifesté, pouvez-vous vous signaler, svp?**

Bisous tout le monde \o/ Cette semaine, je poste aussi un One-Shot sur "The Mortal Instruments" intitulé "Quand le Warlock part en chasse", enjoy! :)


End file.
